Locuras en la Prepa
by june-li
Summary: Este fic es AU.. SI QUIEREN REIRSE A MUERTE!..JAJAJAA....ENtren y lean jojojo.. ACTULIZADO!..Cap. 11 [SASUNARU][NejiTenten][ShikaTema][DeiItash][GaaraIno][HinaKiba] Difrutenlo
1. Prologo

**_AU (Universo Alterno)_**

De por si se sabe q Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto...

**Negrita** – inteversiones de las jefas (osea yo y mi hermana)

_Cursiva_ – pensamientos de personajes

- : separamientos que muestra los hechos que realizan

N/A: Este fic es AU (universo alternado) Este es mi primer fic asi k recibo de todo quejas consejos o lo que venga ... xD y las parejas se sabran con el tiempo solo les digo que es SasuNaru ShikaTema y los demas ia lo sabran con el tiempo P

* * *

**Promesas Perdidas..**

**Prologo**

Naruto kun ..buu me caí y me duele.T.T – se quejaba una pequeña rubiecilla

no te preocupes primita aquii estoy yo - le respondía con una dulce sonrisa el otro rubio

chicos q hacen ...vamos al parque a jugar – decía el niño con un cachorro en brazos

Y ahí estaban tres niños de casi cinco años...

Primita yo y kiba nos vamos a jugar al parque, tu quédate aquí a descansar – le decía el pequeño Naruto mientras le sobaba la herida en el brazo...

Oki - decía la pequeña rubia imitando una palabra que había escuchado de su madre...

o//O Pues ..etto...nos esperas Ino-chan- decía el pequeño kiba mientras besaba su frente.

Sip – le respondía feliz la pequeña Ino

Pasados unos cuantos minutos de que los pequeños se fueron al parque y dejaron a Ino sentada en el trompito xD

Buuu...T.T...me arde mi herida – decía Ino mientras escondía unas cuantas lagrimas...

Toma – dijo un pequeño mientras le daba un listón morado- déjame ayudarte

Oki- o//o aceptaba Ino mientras veía como el niño se le acercaba y amarraba el listón en su herida (porsiaka la herida la tenía en la muñeca)

Listo...y como te llamas – le pregunto mientras le sonreía muy tiernamente

Pues...ettoo..I..Ino-chan

Uhm..lindo nombre..y te puedo decir solo Ino

Sip..- respondío ella

Sabes Ino eres muy bonita

O//o gracias...y tu como te llamas??

Mi nombre es ...

Luego se veían muchas imágenes borrosas donde estaba Ino y su amigo jugando, luego corriendo, y luego una imagen muy borrosa donde ..estaba Ino dándole un collar a su pequeño amigo, y luego las imágenes se detuvieron dejando a Ino con asu amigo echados en la arena de un parque...

Uhm...tu nombre es muy raro jeje –decía Ino mientras soltaba unas pequeñas risas

Pues el tuyo es muy bonito- decía mientras le sonreía – sabes Ino eres muy bonita ..

O//o jeje..gracias y tu pelo tiene un color muy bonito...

Ino cuando seamos grandes quieres casarte conmigo – le decía el pequeño todo sonrojado..

Sii quieero casarme contigo, eres muy lindoooo ...- decía mientras que se le acercaba dándole un pequeño beso en los labios...

Entonces es una promesa –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

oOOOoooooOOOOooo

INO-CHAN!!!! INO-CHAN!!!!! DESPIERTA INO-CHAN!!!!- gritaba desde la puerta de su departamento

Ino:..zzzzz...si una promesa..zzz...

Naruto: QUE PROMESA NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS DESPIERTA YAAAAAAAAAA!!! ... QUE ME VOY!!!!

Ino:ehh...zzz..Naruto – decía levantándose – Oki Oki ya voy ya voy...

Naruto: Despierta prima que me tienes que acompañar al aeropuerto sino le digo a mi Abue Jiraiya que no me quisiste acompañar...buuu..y que por tu culpa fui acosado sexualmente ...

Ino: Hay NOOO!! Al abue Jiraiya NOO- decía levantándose apresuradamente temiendo que el abue no le vaya a dar regalo en la navidad...

ooooOOOOOooooo

Después de dos horas y ya en el taxi camino al aeropuerto:

Ino: Que mal que te tengas que irte Naruto...

Naruto: No te preocupes mi papi logro convencer a tu padre de que te pase

a mi misma Prepa dentro de un Mes..

Ino:Uhm...WHATTT!!!!!

Naruo: Su yo le dije a mi papi q lo convenciera ..para q estudies conmigo – y también lo hice porque kiba me lo pidió

Ino: Naruto!!!! SUGOI ERES UN AMOR!!!!!- decía mientras se abalanzaba hacía su primo

Naruto: lo se lo se jejee

Ino: Yupiiii... dentro de un mes vere a kiba eeeee...!! – gritaba como como loca

¿?? – que linda chica...

¡?? – Sii es muy hermosa...pero el chico nose queda atrás esta un cuerazo...

Ino: Naruto hay una tipa que me esta que mira

Naruto: Que tienes aa..!! me esta que mira a mi no a ti... claro no se resisten a este cuerazoo..jojojo

Ino: ZZZZZZZZzzz te la pegas de papi... solo porque eres mi primo y gringo...

Naruto: Jajajajaa

Por favor acercarse los del Vuelo a la ciudad de Konoha solo quedan cinco minutos...-decía la recepcionista por el alta voz

Naruto: Ette.. Buuu T.T ya me tengo que ir

Ino: Nuuuu...!!!! no te vayas..llévame contigo primito

Naruto: NO INO NOO... tu tienes una vida por delante tienes que aprender a vivir sin mi...-decia extendiendole un pañuelo

Ino: Nuuu... pero ahora que te vas quiero darte algo

Naruto: Pero INO somos primos...NO INO NOOO VIOLES LOS LAZOS DE SANGRE

Ino: Naruto este es mi regalo – decía mientras se le acercaba

PUMMMMMMMM...!!!!! y se veía a un Naruto volando directo hasta la entrada del avión por la fuerte patadaza que le dio Ino

Ino: JAJAJAJAA Naruto SIEMPRE CAESS... NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE UN MESSS... SALUDO A MI PRIMO SASUKE...JAJAJAAAA –decía mientras sonreía picaramente y gritaba a la vez

Naruto: QUEEEEEEEEEEE... INOOO ME LAS PAGARAS... NO ES TU PRIMOO... PORQUE YO NO ESTOY CON ELL...-decía todo sonrojado

Ino: JAJAJAAAA Y QUIEN DIJO QUE LO DECIA POR TI... YO NO DIJE QUE ESTABAN ..JAJAJAA...-se reía como loca Ino

¿??- Hay dios santo... dios bendiga a estos niños

¿??- La juventud de ahora no para...jajaa

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

** **ACLARACIONES**

Algunos De los personajes van a tener como un ídolo o lo que se podria decir...su persona mas querida a que adorar xD

Personaje : Ídolo 

Naruto : Personaje querido para el Ino su primita pequeña por meses... xD

Jiraiya : Ino y Naruto (sus nietos preferidos)

Deidara : Naruto e Itachi (ella los adora..uno porque tiene porte de jefe y es fuerte y a Naruto porque es su único primo )

Ino : Yondaime (lo quiere como un padre ..ya que el padre de Ino no la quiere)

Gaara : Temari (por su única hermana)

Tsunade : Jiraiya (porque podía ir a chupar todos los días xD)

Itachi : Sasuke (su ídolo extremoo a torturar ..aunque si quiere mucho a su estúpido hermano menor)

Neji : Su espejo xD (jajaj xDD)

Tenten : Neji (lo ama aunq no e lo dice)

Lee : Sakura... y Gai-sensei


	2. Reencuentro

_**1ª Capitulo**_

_**Reencuentro**_

Pasado medio mes...ya en la Prepa

Naruto: Kiba ya falta poco... Shika..no seas problemático con ella...Neji ni se te ocurra acercártele... Shino no le pegues tu seriedad...Chouji no la engordes..Sasuke ni se te ocurra echarle el ojo

Kiba: Si ya falta poco yupiiiii...!!!

Shika: Que problemático eres

Neji: Yo me acerco a quien quiero

Shino: ...

Chouji: Yo le invitare a comer aunque no quiera jojojo

Sasuke: Sabes bien que solo tengo ojos para alguien

Naruto: O//O Seee...como sea ya están advertidos

Sakura: Sasuke-kunnn

Sasuke: Mierda ya llego la guarra teñida

Naruto: Sakura-channn...-decía este abriendo los brazos

Sakura: Permiso Naruto – decía esta empujando a Naruto

Lee: Mi bella flor espérame...

Sakura: Noooooo...

Naruto (en el piso):.. Buuu.. T.T Sasuke-kun decía mientras lo miraba

Sasuke: Diablos..0//o párate Naruto.. – decía mientras le extendía la mano – Sakura mierdaa no lo vuelvas a empujar...

Sakura: Gomen Sasuke-kun...Naruto.. CIERTO.. cuando viene Ino-chan

Naruto: INO INO INO INO mi primita lindaaaaaaa – decía como aficionado a su prima – Jejeje mi primita viene a fin de mes xD

Sakura: Hete... buenoo.. me conectare al msn por la noche me dijo que entraría en línea xD

Naruto: Mm.. Ssipo

Sasuke ya cabreado de tanto sakura e Ino...

Sasuke: usuratonkachi ven quiero hablar contigo.. –mientras jalaba a Naruto fuera del aula

Sakura: Por que siempre el y no yo.. T.T buuu...

Lee: No preocupes mi bella flor aquí estoy yo ... los dos podemos hacer arder nuestra flama de la juventud – y se pone en pose de niño guay señalando el dedo

Naruto: Ettoo.. que quieres Sasuke..o//o

Sasuke: Nadaa... solo quería deshacerme de la basura...

Naruto: Sasuke baka no le digas así a mis amigos

Sasuke: Pero si yo solo lo decía por la teñida

Naruto: Mucho menos por ella

Sasuke cabreado y celoso: Al diablo contigo siempre es ella – decía mientras se largaba

Naruto: Espera Sasuke no tienes porque enojarte jejee v

Sasuke: Buenoo... vamos te envito Ramen ...

Naruto: Yeahh...

Sasuke: Pero tu pagas jaja..

Naruto: Buu ya no voy.. toi aguja..

Sasuke: Hay ta bien usuratonkachi yo pago

Naruto: Yeahhhhh... eres el mejor... mejor que el pan integral... –decía mientras se colgaba de su cuello

Sasuke: Enserio lo crees o//o

Naruto: Bueno no.. pero esta cerca.. jejejee...

Sasuke: Usuratonkachi

oOOOoooooOOOOooo

Tenten: Hinata-chan quería pedirte un consejo

Hinata: Dime.. Ten ten

Tenten: Pues hay un chico que me atrae.. pero el tiene muchas chicas a su atrás

Hinata: Tenten si te gusta mi primo.. solo díselo.. así podremos ser familia.. jejeje...

Tenten: OO Ettoo... Hiiiii..na...taaaa.. como sabes que es Neji

Hinata: medio colegio sabe que te encanta neji-niisan

Tenten: Que difícil es guardar un secreto

Kiba: Tenten era un secreto jejee.. hay perdón se lo conté a Shikamaru y a otros amigos jejeje...

Tenten: OO Kibaaa ... BUUUUUUUUUUU...T.T Muaaaaaaaaaa NIMAS te ayuda en Matemáticas... – Decía mientras se iba

corriendo

Kiba: NOOOOOOOOO no en mate... reprobare...!!!

Hinata: Eeee.. Esteee ... Kibaaa... no vistes..a Neji-niisan...es quee...quedamos..en ir ...a comer ... juntos o//o

Kiba: No hinata.. pero si quieres te acompaño

Hinata: Esta bien

oOOOoooooOOOOooo

En una casa...

¿???...: QUE...!!! COMO QUE ME CAMBIARAS DE PREPA... SE TE CRUZARON LOS CABLES O QUEE...!!!

Padre: Hijos esto no los entiendo.. tu hermana dice PADRE ESA PREPA ES MUY BARATA.. y tu hermano kankuro dijo PADRE NOO..!!! HAY CHICAS GUAPAS Y BUENAZAS.. EN ESA PREPA y tu me dices NO OPINOOO... y luego tu hermana dice ESO ES CIERTO HAY CHICOS LINDOS EN ESA PREPA y después tu me dices que no quieres...TOTAL DECÍDANSE...

Temari: Gaara tu eres el menor así que obedece

Konkuro: Nooo gaara ponte chocho y convence a papi que no nos cambié T.T

Gaara: te olvidas que la preferida es temari

Temari: JOJOJOJOJOOOO

Konkuro: Eso no es justo T.T

Gara y kankuro: NO QUEREMOS IRNOS NO QUEREMOS IRNOS – decían ellos mientras andaban en círculos con unas pancartas que decían NO QUEREMOS IRNOS

Temari: Ríndanse...-se le acerca a su papi- Papii papii... te quiero...muchooo... yo me quiero ir en esa Prepa no me quieren T.T Buuu..

Padre: OHHH... hijita queridaa esos malditos no saben apreciar la belleza del mundo.. no te preocupes hijita de inmediato te cambiare de Prepa junto con tus hermanitos – decía el padre mientras se levantaba y se iba a su habitación

Temari: JAJAJAAAAAAAJAJAJAAAAAAAAA... GANEEEEEEEEE... COMO SIEMPRE...

Gaara y kankuro: oo NO ES CIERTO PAPI NO LE CREAS... ELLA LO DICE PORQUE YA ACABO CON TODOS LOS HOMBRES DE LA PREPA Y QUIERE UNA NUEVAAAA... T.T PARA CONSEGUIR MASS...T-T

Temari: bien hermanitos vayan terminando con todas sus noviecitas, Gaara despídete de tu Harem de mujeres y tu kankuro dile adiós a tus fiestecitas y cancela las invitaciones a los antros...

_**(Harem significa docena de mujeres o algo así jejee)**_

****

Pasan los días a full flash...en el aeropuerto

¿??- Aaaa... hoy es hoyyy... mierdaaa que emoción

Sakura: Naruto cálmate PLAFFFF –decía ella mientras le tiraba un manotazo a Naruto para que se calmara

Llega sasuke:

Sasuke: Sakura te viii... te vi golpeando a usuratonkachi – decía este mientras la correteaba con un palo

Kiba: Hay dios con que animales me vine a juntar – decía este mientras veía a sasuke golpeando a sakura.. a Naruto tratando de detenerlo..a Neji mirándose en el espejo.. a Hinata en una esquina toda olvidada..a Tenten escondida mirando con larga vista a Neji..a Shino y a Shikamaru creyéndose hombres de negro xD

Naruto: Oye yo nunca me queje de akamaru por que lo haces tu

Kiba: Dios santo ayúdalo por favor

Naruto: Oye no invoques a diosito en estos momentos – decía este mientras miraba como sasuke metía a sakura en un tacho de basura..

¿??- Naruto... Naruto...

Naruto: Siento como si alguien me llamara

¿??- Naruto.. Naruto.. Naruto...MIERDAAA ESTUPIDO BAKAA NO ME ESCUCHAS ACASOO

Naruto volteándose: Primaa PRIMAAAAAAAAAAA... – decía mientras la abrazaba

Todos O-O QUE BONITA...???

Kiba: I..Ino...Ino-chan ... o//o

Ino: Aree..?? Kiba

Kiba: Ettoo.. Siii.. I...Inoo _que bonita se ve a cambiado mucho pero ahora después de tanto tiempo no soy capaz de hablarle_

Ino: KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...- decía ella mientras se le tiraba encima

Sasuke: Qie suerte tiene los que no se bañan

HUM HUM.. decía como tosiendo llamando la atención

Naruto: que quieres neji

Neji: Naruto tienes que presentármela primo

Naruto: Neji te advertí que no fijaras tus ojos en ella

Neji: Pero porque es que acaso tiene dueño

Naruto: Sii. Esta comprometida con una promesa que trata de recordar..

Neji¿?? No importa – decía este mientras se dirigía a Ino

Neji: Disculpa mi nombre es Neji

Ino: Ettoo... disculpa pero estoy ocupada con mi mejor amigoo...

Naruto: Jajajajaaaa

Neji: Oh perdón puedo esperar jeje..

Tenten (

Ino: y donde esta sakura??

Sasuke: Oh espera ahora la traigo – se dirigió hacia el tacho de reciclaje..

Todos O-O AggggggggHH

Ino: Dios...

Sasuke sacando a sakura de los pelos : Aquí esta la encontré – decia Sasuke

I..Inoo..Ino-Chan : Decía ella moribunda

Ino: sakuraa...-decía ella mientras corría a abrazarla ya estando cerca – Ettoo mejor no

Naruto: Pues vale prima vamonos que se nos hace tarde

Ino: Oh sii.. mis maletas ya están aquí y mi bolso estaaa...AAAAAAAAA MI BOLSOOO ME OLVIDE ... Naruto espérame okii ahora vuelvo – decía ella corriendo apresurada

Ino: Donde diablos esta mi bolsoo... –decía ella buscándolo desesperadamente ya que la esperaban

Un chico pasando por alli ... vio un bolso en un asiento refundidoo... y se acerco a la chica ...

¿: Toma –le decía extendiéndole la mano dándole su bolso

Ino O//O : Etto... Gracias..

Cuando sujeto el bolso su mano rozó con la de el y de pronto ella y el chico se sintieron nostálgicos y una frase vinieron a su mente _ES UNA PROMESA .. SI ES UNA PROMESA_

**Continuara...**

* * *

__

**Autoras :**

**_June: _**dejen review sino no actualizo jojo

**_April: _**igual vamos a actualizar xD

Jejeje dejaremos el prologo y el primer capitulo a ver si les gusta jojoo etto... dejen revieww plisssss... Nuse si se habran dado cuento que tiene algo del estilo de I love Hina v pues trata de una promesa jejee este fic va a aser un entrevero jojoo entre promesas apuestas.. en fin jejee..

pa los antisakura...: les tenemos reservado mucha violencia para ella de parte de Sasuke y Deidara

**June :** Aunque tampoco no abusaremos verán con quien se queda a las finales la pelirosa jeje ya que a mi nii-san le guta sakura jojo. Pero a mi no me cae la guarra teñida jojo

**ApriL:** vale... no me guta tanto solo q le tengo penita como abusan de ella en este fic jajaja

**Atte..**

Las nii-san June and April xD … sayonara …


	3. La bienvenida

Bueno aqui esta el otro cap...y gracias por los review.

* * *

**La Bienvenida..**

**Capitulo 2**

Cuando sujeto el bolso su mano rozó con la de el y de pronto ella y el chico se sintieron nostálgicos y una frase vinieron a su mente _ES UNA PROMESA .. SI ES UNA PROMESA_

Entonces los dos se quedaron mirando por un tiempo hasta se dieron cuenta de ciertas cosas...

¿: Linda pulsera..-dijo este sonriéndole –_ porque recorde eso..?? esta chica...y ademas esa pulsera..????_

Ino: Lindo collar... –dijo ella mirándolo –_ porque tuve que acordarme de esa promesa en estos momentos... que collar mas lindo... _

INOOOOOO-CHANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito naruto desde lejos – APURATEEEE...!!!

Ino: Ya voy...

GAARA HERMANO DONDE ESTAS...!!!! HERMANITOOOOOO... – gritaba a lo lejos Temari

Gaara: Ahora voy ...veo que te esperan

Ino: ETTO si a ti tambien te esperan

Gaara: Bueno adios

Ino: Hasta luego

Los dos se alejaban lentamente y se dieron vuelta y sonrieron por un momento y se marcharon

Gaara: Asi que Ino – decia este para si mismo

OooOoo

Ino: Con que Gaara – dijo ella recordando su nombre

Naruto: Etto dijistes algo Ino-chan

Ino: No nada Naruto

Naruto: Bueno vamonos

* * *

Ya fuera de la Estación se veian a dos hermanos discutiendo por quien pagaría y a un hermano volado pensando en quien sabe que..

Temari : Kankuro paga tu

Kankuro: Yo porque.! Paga tu. Si a ti te dieron mas seguro que a nosotros... Gaara y yo estamos en la nada.. mientras tu en la gloria

Temari: ¬¬ Oh demonios.. Gaara entonces paga tu

Gaara: Si si lo que tu digas

Kankuro: Queee Gaara como que vas a pagar deja que ella pague.. por algo es mujer y tiene que obedecer..

Temari: Que mierda dijiste Kankuro osea porque soy mujer vas a ser lo que quieras conmigo – Acto seguido saca su ultra abanico y mando a volar a su hermano..

Kankuro: Nooo..!!! - Acto sale volando por los cielos

Gaara: Temari vamonos se nos hace tarde..

Temari: Si hermanito vamonos v Sabess Gaaritaaa te adoroooo..eres mi hermano favorito - decia mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

Gaara: Si soy el único que tienes

Temari :¿?..gaara puede que seas mi favorito pero aunq me cueste aceptarlo kankuro tambien es mi hermano...por mas mahista, fumon, alcohólico..

Gaara: Por eso lo digo...no parece mi hermano...es debil

Temari: .' gaara tienes que aceptar a la gente como es ...-decia acariciándole la cabeza

Gaara: si si pero vamonos // _nose porque pero ya quiero irme _

Temari: Kankuro nos alncanzas jojojoo... espera Gaara no lo veo.. bueno ya no importa vamonos..

Gaara: Creo que lo mandaste a volar demasiado lejos, debes hacer caso a papa ... no se debe usar la violencia entre familia.. pero el sabe la dirección

Y Gaara le abre la puerta del carro caballerosamente para que Temari entrara

* * *

Yondaime: Entonces Tsunade-sama asi quedamos mi sobrina ingresara dentro de una semana en la Preparatoria

Tsunade: Claro Yondaime solo una cosa mas

Yondaime: que cosa?

Tsunade: Has visto al viejo de Jiraiya

Yondaime: Jajaja me imagino que ahora debe estar consintiendo a su nieta Ino

Tsunade: ¬¬ Mmm..!!

oOOOoooooOOOOooo

Jiraiya: Donde esta la mas hermosa nieta del mundo – decia este mientras corria con los brazos abiertos buscando a su nietecita

Naruto: Aquí toi abue Jiraiya – decia naruto mientras tambien corria a su abue Jiraiya

Jiraiya: No naruto ahora no?? hoy es Ino-chan jejee – decia el abue mientras de nuevo comensaba con su búsqueda

Naruto: Buuuuuuu...T.T

Ino: Aquí toyy abuelitoo...

Jiraiya: Mira te compre regalitos... - decia este mientras sacaba una ultra minifalda

Ino: Aaaa.?? Etto es un poco atrevidaa... jeje pero gracias abue v' _ni loca me pondre eso.._

Jiraiya: Jejeje tambien traje en colores morados – decia mientras sacaba una minifalda y un top pequeñísimo color morados

Ino: Sugoi...!!!! abue por eso te quiero...me lo pondre en el primer tono que me inviten

Naruto: Whaattttt!!! Estas loca tu o quee.. ni te atrevaz a ponerte esos hilos que te trajo el abue... ABUELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Como diablos se te ocurre regalarle esos hilos a Ino-chan

Jiraiya: Etto pero Naruto-san hay que enseñar los atributos que te brinda la naturaleza ademas tambien te tarje algo para ti Naruto-san

Naruto: QUE COSA!!! – decia este gritando y enseñando el puno

Jiraiya: Mira hijo que te traje – decia sacando un paquete de su mochila mientras hiba con naruto a una esquinita a ver

Naruto: o//o OOOOOhhhhhhhhh abue bien hechoo OO mira a esa tipa pero quee...GRANDESSSSSSS – decia naruto sobresaltado

Jiraiya: Estaban al 2x1 jojjooo

Ino: QUE MIERDA ESTAN QUE VEN

Jiraiya: No nada hija...!!! jejee Naruto callate habla despacio no querras ver picadillos estos tesoros...!!

Naruto: Sip sip..

Llega Yondaime...

Yondaime: Veo que llegastes sobrina

Ino: . Tiooooooooooo..!!!!!! Pero que lindo estas como siempre... tio te extañie muxiooo buu... – decia esta mientras se lanzaba a su tio abrazandolo con fuerza como una niñita pequeña

Yondaime: Jejejee . tu tambien esta linda Ino y tambien te extrañe jjee

Ino: Tu crees tio que estoy linda..!!! v ...Aaa... me extra;astesss que emoción te acordastes de mii...

Yondaime: claro que si hija...

Inoo: Kya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me dijistes hija...

Naruto: Papi llegastes...!!! mira lo que me trajo el abuelo Jiraiya

Yondaime y Naruto a un lado viendoo

Yondaime: O-O OOOOhHHHHH que grandes...

Naruto: Verdad que sii.. yo dije lo mismo

Yondaime: Naruto eres mi Orgullo T.T eres igualito a mi T.T

Jiraiya: Y los dos son igualitos a mi jojojo.. es que tengo un toque especial para lo exquisito...

Naruto, Jiraiya y Yondaime: SSSEEEEEEEEEE.!!!!!!!!!

Ino: Etto menos mal que yo nací aparte ...

Naruto: bueno me tengo que ir deje a mis amigos esperándome en el parque

* * *

Kiba: _que bien que por fin Ino halla regresado ...recuerdo q desde pequeño siempre me gusto y ahora a cambiado mucho ..esta mucho mas hermosa..._..hey chicos diganme que piensan de Ino-chan

Sasuke: me parece alguien normal _aunq no se porque Naruto le presta tanta atención tal vez tenga razon y a el le guste su prima...noo...no debo pensar esas cosas..aunque por lo que paso..._

Flackflash

Naruto: bueno me voy

Sasuke: oye usuratonkachi dijiste que ibamos a ir a casa de kiba a hacer practicas del Chakra

Naruto: pero tengo que llevar a mi prima a mi casa para que deje sus cosas...porque se va a quedar ahí hasta que encuentre un departamento...

Sasuke: como quieras..yo me voy

Naruto: pero Sasuke no te enojes..._siempre es lo mismo con el buu no me gusta que se enoje conmigo Sasuke-baka_

Sasuke: yo no estoy enojado ...kiba, neji, shino, hinata, tenten, lee, vamonos ya _...Naruto baka tu prima se podia ir solita ...no sera que a ti...no no puede ser.._

Sakura: Sasuke-kun te olvidaste de mi !!!!!

Neji: Si ya vamonos – se acerca a Sasuke empujando a Sakura

Sakura: TT hasta Neji me trata mal ...maldito ojos blancos..

Tenten: Sakura eres mi amiga...PERO METERSE CON NEJI ES OTRA COSA ...AHORA ME LAS PAGARAS!!!! – y empieza a corretearla con un unas agujas

Sakura: NUU porque a mi ¡!!! – se acerca a Hinata – HINATA!!! AYUDAME!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: demo...yo...esque..- decía tímidamente

Sakura: Hinata-chan!!!! Hasta que lo pienses DIOSSS – decia moviendo a hinata de adelante hacia atrás bruscamente

Hinata: Sa...sakura-chan ...me...me lastimas buaa

Kiba: oye Sakura que te pasa sueltala – decia empujando a Sakura hacia el piso dejándola a la merced de Tenten - al parecer le habia molestado mucho como trata a su **amiga.. **(sera su amiga jiji o mas que eso )

Tenten: ahora no hay nadies que te defienda muajajja – saca una cierra eléctrica

Sakura: NUUU T.T

Fin del Flackflash 

Kiba: y tu Neji que dices ..que te parecio Ino-chan

Neji: es una chica muy linda ...y ya vere que pasa entre nosotros..pensándolo bien la invitare a salir

Tenten que habia escuchado lo que dijo se quedo con la mirada baja ...

Shino: viéndolo bien...es simpatica

Todos: O-O QUE!!!!! TU SHINO HACIENDO UN HALAGO...NI A HINATA EN BIKINI

Shino: que exagerados son ...

Sakura: si yo e Ino nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y ella siempre ah sido una buena persona ...seacuerdan cuando eramos peque;os chicos..

Kiba: Si yo lo recuerdo ...

Pero fue interrumpido ya que alguien entro:

Naruto: chicos ya llegue!!! – decia el rubio feliz..

Sasuke: Naruto-kunn HUM HUM!! PERDON este QUE QUIERES DOBE

Naruto: No contigo no Sasuke sino con Kiba...

Sasuke : Queee..!! que te pasa ee..

Kiba: Ya ya chicos tranquilícense...

Naruto: Nada solo que no vine ahora por ti

Sasuke: O//O

Kiba: Naruto que me vas a decir

Naruto: Es que mañana vamos a ir a Pic-nic Ino y Yo y queremos que nos acompañes

Kiba: O//O Con Ino-chan!! Por supuesto que voy

Hinata: o.ò

Sasuke: Entonces yo tambien voy

Naruto: Yo dije solo kiba

Neji: Entonces yo tambien

Naruto: QUE!!!

Tenten: Y yo tambien – decia ella peñiscando a hinata

Hinata: Aishh!!.. Ettoo.. Yoo..tam...tambien...Na..Naruto...Naruto-kun...

Sasuke: Es que no puede faltar un espejo en el Pic-nic

Neji: Jajaja muy graciosito... como tampoco pueden faltar las peleas- decia este mirando hacia naruto como comensaba de nuevo una pelea con sasuke

Sakura: Entonces ni se diga mas yo también ire no puede faltar alguien como yo... la reyna...

Entonces vemos que la pelea de Sasuke y Naruto se detiene y vemos que Sasuke se acerca a Sakura

Sasuke: Osea Guey que te fumastes... mejor te vez CALLADA...!! – decia este mientras volteaba y encontraba unos papeles y le metia por la boca de sakura con brusquedad xD

Naruto: Eyy Sasuke-baka deja en paz a sakura-chan – decía mientras se acercaba a ella y le sacaba lo que tenia en boca

Sakura: PERMISO NARUTO ME ESTORBAS LA VISTA – decia esta después de que naruto la ayudara empujando a naruto porque estaba tapando a sasuke

Sasuke: MALDITA...GUARRA...!!!!!!!! ME LAS PAGARAS POR EMPUJAR A NARUTO...!!! – decia este mientras correteaba a Sakura con el basurero del baño – VEN ACA GUARRAAAA...TE VAS A TU CASA AHORA MISMO (con casa se referia al tacho de basura ojojo) – decia sasuke ya sosteniendo a sakura

Sakura: PIEDAD PIEDAD...!!! POR FAVOR...

Sasuke: PIDE PIEDAD A TU ABUELA... GUARRA ATREVIDA..

Hinata y Tenten : Da mieditoo...??

Kiba: YA CARAJO COMPÓRTENSE..!!

Shino: Mmm... - decia este mientras miraba a sakura pataleando en la basura xD – Bueno yo voy

Shikamaru: Que problematicas son las mujeres

Naruto: Para ti todo es problemático asi que si todos van tu tambien iras..

Shikamaru: Que problemático eres naruto...

Naruto: Pobre sakura- chan T.T –decia este mientras se sobaba el trasero por la caida... xD

Todos: después de lo que te hizo...(PENSAMIENTO DE TODOS: NARUTO NECESITA ser MAS malo y no ser tan inocente)

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Autoras...!!**

**April y June**

**Etto.. jejeje les gusto como la correteo sasuke-kun a la guarra jejee pobexita jajajaa ... pero es de su gusto de my nii-san me dijo que lo haga malo jajaja ... con ella jeje P**

**Carol.Anahi : Pues si era gaara a quein se encontro en el avión y tmb en una de mis parejas favoritos sii Ino&Gaara ...por cierto espera a ver a la hermana de Ino jajaja xD...**

**Drak-Gonus : Pues que te digo si se trata de Ino&Gaara...pero a mi me encanta el SasuNaru ..asi que voy a poner mucho de ellos dos tmb ...bueno gracias por el leer mi fic y por cierto lo de hermanita ..jijiji te equivocas ..April es la mayor ..yo soy la menor buu T.T**

**Kristuky : Gracias por leer el fic y menos mal que te gusto...xq como no hay muchos fans de esta pareja que estoy haciendo...pense que no le gustaria a muchos...por cierto epseraa ver el otro capitulo jaja yo memate d ela risa...esq los caplos hacemos yo y mi hermana pero como tuve que salir...mi hermana lo hizo y quedo bien chistoso xDD**


	4. Escuela de Pollitos

Pues aqui esta el otro cap..escrito por **April**...porque yo no tuve timpo...pero el otro lo escribo yo..y losdemas las dos..ijiji..Bueno aqui estoy yo **June** contestado el único review (buu que poena..ni ma dejo review a los demas autores..malagradecidos ojojo) por cierto ya se que estan muy cortos los capitulos...pata la proxima los hare mas largos..ah deberas lomanto no haver sufrir a sakura en este cap..buu T.T maldita hermana blanda que tengo !!!..Pasando a los review:

**Carol.Anahi :** Bueno gracias por tu review nn bueno si leiste bien los cpa seguro ya sabes quien es la hermana de Ino pues ella no saldra hasta el cap 6 o en el 5 y ese cap y creeme que su ingreso al fic se ra un poco movido jaja..bueno adiós

* * *

**ESCUELITA DE POLLITOS..**

**Capitulo 3**

Al día Siguiente...!!!

Naruto: INOOOOOO-CHANNNNNNNN-...!!!!!!! – gritaba Naruto desde su alcoba a Ino para que se despertara

Ino: Aishh nuu...

Naruto: INOOOOOOOOO... TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO KIBA Y YO... APURATE...

Ino: OK OK AHORA BAJO... – decía ella entrando a su baño para darse una ducha rápida...

Después de un rato la vemos cambiada .. con su coleta alta con un listón Lila... con una falda Shorts...Morado y un Top Morado con Negro... Con sus ojos delineados con negro bajo... Y con su pulsera de vida.. SU PULSERA.. DE RECUERDO.. y bueno la vemos bajando y abriendo la puerta

Kiba: WAOOO . OO ... o//o _que hermosa..._

Naruto: Como siempre de preciosa mi primita..

Ino: Jejejeje v' Pues tu no estas nada mal Naruto

Naruto llevaba unos pantalones naranjas con rayas negras con un polo con cuello V color negro un poco suelto no tan suelo... con su cabello sin nada y unas converse Negras.. xD

Naruto: Jejeje

Ino: Kibaaa...!!!! – decía esta abrazando a su amiguito

Kiba: o//o Jejeje Ino-chan nos vamos...

Ino: Claro – decía ella aún abrazada a el y agarrando a su primito.. xD y así se fueron jjejee

En el Parque..

Sasuke: Donde están.. llevo esperando 20 minutos y nada que se creen estos para hacerme esto ò.ó

Neji: Eyy sasuke... que ahyy..

Sasuke: Hola Neji

Hinata: Etto… Buee…buenoss…di..días

Neji: Hola Hinata-san y Tenten…??

Tenten: Hola Neji – decía ella feliz radiante porque pregunto por ella xD

Lee: Buenos días ..donde esta mi flor de la juventud…

Sakura: Sasukee-kunnnnnnn

Sasuke: Ahy no… estoy que escucho a los muertos llamarme… - decía esté escuchando su nombre por una guarra jeje xD

Rock Lee: Sakura–chan ……… -decía este corriendo hacia ella

Sakura: Ahí Lee...- decía ella saludando al lindo Lee

Rock Lee: Sakura-chan te traje unas flores – decía este mientras sacaba unas rosas blancas – Las rosas blancas son para la salud de la persona que amamos

Sakura: O//O Etto Gracias Lee

Lee: -'

Naruto: Chicos…..!!!!

Sasuke: Usuratonkachi es tarde…. – decía este molesto pero porque le tenia de la mano a Ino … _Mierda de la mano con esa tipa… maldita sea.. contente son solo PRIMOS..!!_

Kiba: Bueno aquí es un buen lugar y díganme que trajeron

Hinata: Etto… yoo…trajee…uno..ss. panecillos…y …unas..bebidas…..

Naruto: Eee..!!! que rico Arigato Hinata-chan – decía mientras abrazaba a Hinata

Hinata: O//O Na..Naruto..Naruto-kun

Shikamaru: Que problemático es esto.. – decía mientras se observaba como extendía el mantell…

Tenten: Dame esoo.. eso es cosa para mujeres…

Shino: Mm..!!!

Ino: Yo te ayudo

Tenten: Gracias Ino-chan y dime como estuviste en el extranjero… hace tiempo que no hablábamos…

Ino: Es ciertoo.. no has cambiado nada y tampoco tu Hinata … como claro Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Mmm. Tu sigues siendo una problemática…

Inoo: QUE,…!!!

Naruto: Ahy nooo…??

Kiba: Aishh comenzamos de nuevo tan bien que íbamos…

**Black Flash (algunos casos de su vida de pequeñitos xD)**

En una escuela de pollitos para niños de cinco años

gritaba Ino pequeñita…:DAME MI MUÑECA……MUAAAAAAAA…NARUUTOOOO… MI MUÑECA

gritaba Naruto: SHIKAMARUU…DALE SU MUÑECA A INO-CHANNN…. –… a Shika

Shikamaru: NOO ELLA ES MUY PROBLEMÁTICA CON ESA MUÑECA

Ino : PERO ES MIAA..MUAAA… PRIMITOO

Shikamaru: NO TE LA DARE

Ino: ME LAS PAGARAS – decía mientras ahora se veía como Ino le agarraba por los pelos a Shika y dándole patadas para que soltara su muñeca

Shika: SUÉLTAME SALVAJE….

Ino: SUELTA A MI MUÑECA SECUESTRADORRR.. DE MUÑECAS T.T…- mientras seguía pegando a Shika

DALE DURO INO DALE..DALE…PEGALE… SEEEEEEEEEE - Gritaba Tenten a lo lejos dando barra a Ino

SEEE PÉGALE… REMATALOOOOOO….SEEEE..ENSEÑALE QUE CON LAS NIÑAS SE JUEGA FEOO..- decía Sakura con unas porras

SI..PEGALE...DEMO..NO MUY DURO SINO LE VA A DOLER ...-decía una tímida Hinata

Tenten y Sakura: HINATA-CHAN LA COSA ESQUE LE DUELA MUCHO!!!!

Shino: Mm...??? Estos casos son muy raros una mujer pegando a un hombre...???

Sasuke: SHIKAMARU VOY A TU DEFENSA...-decía mientras corría hacia Shika pero algo se le interpone

SASUKEE-KUNNNNNNN – una mancha de puras niñas se le tiraba.. a Sasuke

Sasuke: AUXILIOOOOOOO...1!!!!

Kiba: INO-CHANNN… BASTAA –decía este mientras recién llegaba a los hechos y veía a todos en guerrita...

Ino llorando toda desmarañada: ES QUE SHIKAMARU NO ME QUIERE DAR MI MUÑEQUITA KIBA MUAAA – lloraba Ino

Kiba: SHIKAMARUUUUUUU!!!!

Shikamaru: OH! OH! ESTE OK OK TOMA TU MUÑECA

Ino: EE... GRACIAS KIBAA... – mientras le besaba la mejilla

Kiba: O//O

Después vemos como jugaban los niñitos en un trompito

DALE DALE... SEEE... EEE… QUE DIVERTIDOO… - Ino Tenten y Sakura

Naruto y Kiba: JEJEJE

Naruto: Hinata ven a jugarr...!!! – mientras se le acercaba

Hinata: Es...que...me..da.. mmiee..miedoo..Naruto..Naruto-kun

Naruto: No te preocupes yo te cuidare – la tomaba de la manoo

Ino, Tenten y Sakura: BIENN NARUTOO...ESTAS CON HINATA...

Hinata: O//O

Naruto: Jejeje vamos a jugar todos

Kiba: Eyyy mañana es cumpleaños de Shino .. vamos a ir todos, ustedes también Irán noo!!

Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Sakura y Hinata: Seee...

**Al día siguiente: **

QUE ROMPAN LA PIÑATA SEEEE seguían la musiquita de la música clásica para niños

Ino: QUE LA ROMPA NARUTOO..

Shikamaru: NOOOOO

Tenten: QUE LA ROMPA NEJIII

Sasuke: NOOOOOOO

Sakura: QUE LA ROMPA SASUKE...

Todas las chicas de la fiestecita: SEEEEEEEEEEE...

ROMPELA ROMPE LA PIÑATA ROMPELA ROMPE LA PIÑATA TAM TARATATARANN TARATARANN..

Entonces vemos como le daban el palo de piñata a Sasuke y como rompía la piñata... hasta que vemos como se rompe y caen todos los dulces esparcidos...

Ino: DULCES...SEEEEEE- mientras se tiraba en sima de unas chicas peleándose por los dulces

Tenten: BOMBONES... EEE – mientras se peleaba a golpes con unos chicos

Sasuke: DIABLOS NO VEO NADA... SHARINGANN!!! EEE...YA VI CHOCOLATES.. Y PALETASS !!! – mientras botaba a los chicos en sima de ellos

Neji: BYAKUGANN..!!! –decía este mientras ahora robaba a todos los de su lado...

Naruto: BUU.. HAY MUCHOS CARAMELOS QUIERO TODOS... KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU (técnica secreta de multiplicación de cuerpos) – decía Naruto mientras ahora si podía agarrar todos lo dulces que quería

Sakura: NARUTOOOOOOOOO...!!!!!!!!!! ESO ES TRAMPAAAAA – decía esta mientras golpeaba a todos los narutos para desaparecerlos

Naruto: T.T BUUUUUUUU... MIS DULCES

Sasuke: GUARRAA... ABUSIVAAAA...- decía Sasuke mientras agarraba el palo de la piñata y le agarraba a palazos en el piso jajjaa xD

Shino: ... – no hacia nada pero sus hormiguitas cucarachos o insectos lo que sea... hacían el trabajito por el... recogían todos los dulces...xD

Hasta que...

Shikamaru: Kagemane no Jutsu

Kiba: Aaaa... diablos no puedo moverme pero que es esto...no creo quee

Todos: NUUU No se vale – mirando con rencor a Shikamaru que entraba como todo un vago ...caminando lentito y se detenía a mitad de camino a DESCANSAR porque era demasiado problemático caminar y con la mirada baja ...

Sasuke: Shikamaru.. esto es injusto

Shino: Shikamaru te exijo que nos liberes de tu jutsu porque es mi fiesta ...

Shikamaru: quieres que lo liberes a todos _tare bien loco si hago eso.._

Shino: no a todos conmigo es suficiente

Los demas: OO DESGRACIADO!!!!!

Shikamaru: igual no te liberare ujujju ...es que mi mamá me dijo que le llevara todos los dulces posibles o sino me fusilaba junto con mi padre y tuve que usar Kagemane no Jutsu no me dejaban otra opción que problemáticos son ustedes..

Ino: Buu... mis dulces...T.T

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

Ino: Eso fue trampa Shikamaru no tenias porque usar tu técnica de sombras...

Naruto: Eso es cierto...

Sakura: Que pena que no fueras Lee...

Rock Lee: Es que estaba un poco delicado (

Sakura: Si pues.. además Naruto uso Kagebunshin no Jutsu

Naruto: Pero eso no era injusto.. Buu... T.T

Sakura: SI LO FUE... – y le tiro un botellazo en su cabeza

Sasuke: DESGRACIADA...KATÓN GOUKAKYU NO JUTSUU

Sakura: AAAA.aa... me quemóoo..

TODOS: OO

Neji: Mucho te defiende Sasuke no lo crees Naruto

Naruto¿Nani? Tu lo crees..

Neji: Inocente de ti...

Mientras ahora vemos como la Haruno corra de un lado a otro quemándose... Buuu... pobeee..

Sakura: AAAAAAAAA...ME QUEMOOOO AUXILIOOOOOO...!!

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Autora..**

**April**

Jejeje este fic lo hice io solita jejee espero que les ahiga gustado eso de su ratonera de pequeños... etto jejeje para mi ellos ya sabían sus técnica desde pequeños...

Espero que se aígan divertido con un poco de mis locuras jejeej xD Arigato...

Gomen para los fans de Sakura pero es que nose bueno se supone que es NARUSASU xD y bueno debo dejarlo con otro aunque tiene algo con Rock Lee xD es que a mi me gusta esa parejita xD El otro fic lo hará mi nii-san .. xD June disculpen que no haya puesto de Gaara pero eso es SECRETO..Ya June lo pondra.. jejeje...

Etto.?? Como verán en el próximo capit es de mi nii-san así que ella les hablara algo sobre Sakura jejeje bueno a mi no me cae Sakura pero tampoco es me favorece.. jjeee solo que pobre dejarlo con la desquiciada maldita abusiva de mi hermana con la pobre Guarra hay seria para verla morir hasta con los cerdos jejee... pero como yo le puse parejita y bueno se imaginaran quieenn..¿??... asi q la convencí para no hacerla sufrir tanto .. se supone que es de amigos el fic xD y otro fic ya será dedicado pa EL SUFRIRMIENTO DE LA GUARRA xD jajjaajajaa etto valee... GOMENNNN a los fans de la Haruna jijijii ... Etto..?? Jojojooo aunq tengo mis maldades pero un poco para todos ... Muajajajaa cada uno tendrá su temor q les hará la vida de MIERDAA... ups Gomenn P buenoo eso lo verán mas adelante chicas y chicos jujujuu -'

**Atte.**

**April ... Sayonara... **


	5. Un día no tan tranquilo

Ohayo!! Soy yo June siii vuelvo a tomar posesión del fic...esque como estoy de vacaciones ...xD ya no me dan propina asi que estoy ayudando en la tienda de mi papá para ir ahorrando plata para navidad y para comprar mas dvd de animes para traumatizarme mas MUAJAJJA xDD...

**Un día no tan tranquilo**

**Capitulo 4**

Siguiendo con la family Sabaku...las cosas no iban nada bien..pues paso que si Dady les compro una MegaMansión y los cuartos eran todos inmensos..solo que:

Gaara: Este será el mío – dirigiéndose a una puerta inmensa

Temari: a no ..ni pensarlo...este será el mío –decía su hermana con mirada superior

Kankuro: jajaja ni lo sueñen...este ya es mío...

Gaara: no nos queda mas que pelear - decaí este haciendo salir su chakra

Kankuro: a la batalla !!!! ..._aunque se que perderé..pero los hombres valientes mueren en batalla ...buu T.T_

Temari: a la batalla - corrió hacia Gaara y se resbalo..

Gaara y Kankuro: TEMARI ESTAS BIEN HERMANA!! -decían con cara de miedo

Temari: Gaara-kun me ..me lastime y me duele buu T.T ..Kankuro estoy viendo nulo...oh no creo que pierdo el conocimiento..oh no estoy viendo la puerta - decía disimulando dolor

Gaara: sea lo que sea..no vallas a la luz blanca buu T.T

Temari: Oh no...veo..veo..a ED...ed busca a su hermano cruza la puerta oh no es Dante..PLOM - según Temari se había desmayado jajaj

Gaara y Kankuro: nii-san hay algo que podamos hacer

Temari: sip...necesito descansar acostada - dicho esto se levanto cojeando y gimiendo un poco de dolor..y se dirigió al cuarto grande..ósea por el que peleaban ...- vamos hermanos ayúdenme a entrar

Gaara y Kankuro: Hai nii-san-decían ..ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que fue una trampa...

Ya dentro Temari estaba feliz!!!

Temari: SEEE . no puedo creer que cayeran en esa...se las eh jugado muchas veces y nunca se han dado cuenta...ingenuos jojo ...

Mientras sus hermanos:

Kankuro: bien pobre Temari..ahora en lo que estábamos...ya que Temari ocupa el primer cuarto solo queda el segundo y será mío...en guardia hermano - decía poniéndose en pose de pelea

Gaara: hermano las batallas no solo se dan a golpes..

Kankuro: Are...?

Gaara: te ofrezco un..un...un Concurso de miradas – decía feliz Gaara

Kankuro: esta bien ..acepto _mientras no sea pelea Mejor...así es obvio que ganare..jiji tengo el record de 30 minutos sin ceñar los ojos jojo...no podrá superarme_

Gaara: Comencemos

Kankuro: MIRADA GANADORA!!!

Gaar: MIRADA INTIMIDANTE ¡!!!

Pasado 40 minutos:

Kankuro: MIS OJOS ME DUELEN!!! NUUU ARDE!!!- revolcaba en el piso Kankuro

Gaara:...

Kankuro: Gaara...ayúdame - se acerca a él y lo agitaba de adelante hacia atrás-Are? Esta

dormido...CON LOS OJOS ABIERTOS!!!!

Gaara: uhm...que pasa – decía mirando a Kankuro con las manos en los ojos-AJAJA PERDISTE GANE!!! COMO CASI SIEMPRE!!! - decía recogiendo sus maletas y entrando como un rayo al segundo cuarto

Kankuro: NUUUU T.T DIOS PORQUE ...UNA HERMANA ABUSADORA Y UN HERMANO MENTIROSO!!!

Gaara:-saliendo por su puerta- Yo diría que tramposo es una palabra fea...yo lo llamaría astucia jajaja

Kankuro: MALDITO!!!!-decía empezando a corretearlo...

* * *

Tenten: Neji-kun...veras...quiero hablar contigo

Neji: ahora no Tenten...estoy ocupado - decía este que en realidad no hacia nada ...

Tenten: demo...no estas haciendo nada

Neji: miro el paisaje y **eso** es algo...en cambio hablar contigo es **no** hacer nada

Tenten: entiendo...-decía triste mientras se iba por ahí ...media llorosa

* * *

Shikamaru: nee..que hermoso paisaje

Hinata: hai...es un paisaje muy tranquilo

Shikamaru: demo...hinata quieres hablar de algo...

Hinata: yo pues... - sorprendida de que Don Amor a las Nubes quieras interrumpir su momento con las nubes para hablar con ella

Shikamaru: nee hinata yo se que siempre te ah gustado Naruto pero deberías saber que hay otra persona que esta muy enamorada de ti y tu no te has dado cuenta...y creo que esa persona tampoco ... - decía el vago muy tranquilo

Hinata: NANIIIIIIIIIIII ...

Shikamaru: lo que oíste - decía levantándose de los arbustos y mirando a Hinata profundamente

Hinata: no ..no lo había notado O///O – al parecer ella había malinterpretado eso...pensando que era una indirecta de Shikamaru...osea ella pensaba que lo decía por él...- ehh..yo estoy muy cándida..

Shikamaru: _confundida en verdad no se dio cuenta de lo de kiba aunque el tampoco_ bueno Hinata medítalo y después me dices – decía mientras se alejaba...

Hinata: o//o y..y ahora .que..que le digo buuu porque me pasa esto a mi T.T demo.. Naruto-kun y ...

* * *

Shino: dime Ino como fue tu vida después de que te fueras

Ino: pues veras siempre pensaba en ustedes y los extrañaba mucho - decía mirando al cielo - y en especial a él

Kiba: a quien?? - preguntando emocionado ..esperando que sea él

Ino: a alguien que solo Naruto vio...no se si lo habrán conocido...

Naruto: otra vez él...

Shino y Kiba: quien??

Ino: la persona con la que tengo una **promesa olvidada** ...-decía triste

Kiba: _no era yo demonios debió ser uno de ellos _porque promesa olvi...-no termino porque Naruto le tapo la boca

Naruto: shiiii...no le preguntes Kiba eso le afecta...

Shino: no entiendo mucho Ino..me explicas

Ino: no es que me gusta contar...pero solo te diré lo mas importante..

Kiba y Shino: Dinos - preguntaron curiosos

Ino: verán cuando era niña conocí a un niño del cual me enamore ...hicimos una promesa y él me dio esto - decía enseñando la pulsera...

Kiba: QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shino: que pasa?

Kiba: es que Ino te conozco desde hace mucho y siempre estas con esa pulsera...pensé que que te lo dio tu madre o tu padre

Ino: no...me lo dio el ...como muestra de su amor y de que regresaría algún día ...-decia un poco triste

Shino: y hasta ahora lo esperas??

Ino: si .'...juntos hicimos una promesa

Naruto: si pero no recuerdas la promesa

Shino y Kiba: Naniiiiiiiii ¡!!!

Ino: jejeje es que fue hace tanto tiempo...que lo olvide ..así como también olvide su nombre y su rostro...solo logro recordar de que su cabello era rojizo...

Kiba: y sigues enamorada de ese niño...del cual no te acuerdas

Ino: si de hecho no hay ningún día del que me olvide de él...por eso llevo la pulsera...

Naruto: chicos además ella todavía tiene esperanza...

Ino: así es Naruto...tal vez yo no me acuerde de su rostro..pero tengo la esperanza de que él si se acuerde de mí...y me busque ...además solo se que su nombre o apellido empieza con G o eso creo...

Kiba y Shino: y como lo sabes??

Ino: pues miren esto...-se saca la pulsera y se las muestra...

Kiba: nunca lo había notado

Shino: valla ..amor del bueno

Naruto: y prima recuerdas que hacia él mantenerte enamorada de él durante 16 años...

Ino: si..recuerdo casi todo de lo que hice con él..y lo que hizo fue _amarme, consolarme y dedicarme una dulce sonrisa_

Naruto: disculpa..no escuche

Ino: o//o no nada Naruto ..yo no lo recuerdo

Kiba: _no importa fue hace mucho podré hacer que lo olvide...creo_

Naruto: _valla que lindo es el primer amor...como la envidio...Sasuke??..._este...ahora vuelvo recordé que tenia que ir a decirle algo a Shikamaru jjeje – y se fue corriendo a buscar a su primer amor y muy celoso amor

* * *

Sasuke: valla pensé que me sentiría bien ...al no tener a naruto molestándome...-decía mientras observaba el alba con algo de tristeza...-demonios a quien quiero engañar no puedo estar sin naruto..kusoo!!! porque siento esto por él si no es mas que un tonto...pero si embargo ya eh aceptado mis sentimientos hacia él..aunque no me tomo mucho..de hecho me sentí atraído por naruto desde la primera vez que lo conocí jajaja- soltaba una pequeña risita – además siempre hemos estado juntos...

**BLACKFLASH**

Ahí estaba un niño pequeño de por lo menos unos tres años sentado en la orilla de un lago...

Sasuke: Porque..snif snif – decía medio llorando un pequeño niño – ... porque mi padre prefiere a mi hermano...nadie me quiere a mi...porque soy débil...

¿: no es cierto yo te quiero a ti datebayoo –decía otro pequeño que pasaba por ahí y se encontró con el otro niño llorando

Sasuke: no es cierto tu no me quieres..tu no me quieres...además ni siquiera me conoces...ni yo te conozco a ti ò//ó

¿: si ese es el caso...mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki...y dime el tuyo..- decía mientras le dedicaba una linda sonrisa..

Sasuke: mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke o//o – decía mirando hacia otro lado y bastante sonrojado..

Naruto: bueno ahora ya nos conocemos...ahora ya somos amigos

Sasuke: a...amigos en verdad quieres ser mi amigo...debes saber que soy débil- decía mirándolo de frente triste

Naruto: a los verdaderos amigos no les importa eso – decía mirándolo feliz

Sasuke: gracias naruto...- decía tímidamente

Naruto: ne..ne ..sasuke...ahora que somos amigos me dejas quererte – decía mientras se acercaba a él rodeándolo con sus brazos...lo estaba abrazando tiernamente

Sasuke: -el Uchiha que se había quedado anonado solo se dejo abrazar- Hai Naruto...yo también te querré a ti o//o...

Y desde ese momento Sasuke sintió algo muy especial por Naruto que no tardo por averiguar que era...al contrario de Naruto...ya que el lindo zorrito estaba muy confundido, pero de algo estaba seguro nunca se iba a separar de Sasuke.

**FIN DEL BLASKFLASH**

Naruto: recordando Sasuke – decía mientras se sentaba al lado de Sasuke en el pasto

Sasuke: na...naruto!!! kuso!!! Desde cuando estas aquí òó

Naruto: apenas acabo de llegar, vine a verte – decía mientras desviaba la mirada

Sasuke: asi...no me digas – decía acercándose a él con una mirado picara

Naruto: o//o si...que acaso ya no puedo venir a verte

Sasuke: usurantonkachi me dejaste por irte con tu primita – decía algo molesto

Naruto: no me digas que estas celoso?

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: jajajja mira vez como si me quieres...pero no deberías estar celoso –decía algo triste

Sasuke: uhm...de que hablas – quería saber porque su lindo zorrito se puso triste

Naruto: pues veras...mi prima Ino no tiene muchos afecto por parte de su padre...

Sasuke: que?? Y por que??

Naruto: verás...la madre de Ino murió al darla a luz ...y al parecer su padre la odia por eso...

Sasuke: valla no me lo imaginaba ...eso es horrible – decía al recordar que su padre nunca le prestaba atención...pero él no estuvo solo

Naruto: Ino...estuvo solo cuando era pequeña...aunque cuando era pequeña su hermana cuidaba mucho de ella...

Sasuke: hermana??..vaya no sabía que tenía una hermana

Sasuke: si su hermana...mi otra prima adorada!!! Seee!! ella por alguna razón empezó a alejarse de Ino...a tal punto que no se han visto en mucho tiempo...además a cambiado mucho...-decía arqueando una ceja

Sasuke: valla se parece mucho a mi historia – tal vez este juzgando mal a Ino

Naruto: si hasta que un día mi abue la trajo a mi casa...y allí la conocí...además al parecer era su primer amigo...y ella era mi prima mayor – decía de nuevo mostrando una sonrisa

Sasuke: si es parte de la historia me la se...pero al parecer ella te tiene mucho cariño – decía molesto

Naruto: verás Sasuke...ella vive con su padre...que prácticamente no se acuerda de que ella existe...y su hermana estudia lejos...ahora es una rebelde oo como cambio...y por eso mi papá querrá sacarla de esa vida...

Sasuke: uhm..._ahora entiendo todo pobre pero al menos yo tuve a Naruto..._

Naruto: pero al menos a Ino lo que le ayudo a soportar todos esos años sola...fue ese chico

Sasuke: ..._ya decía yo..no podía ser tan fuerte como para poder aguantar tanto...al parecer tenía una amor escondido_

Naruto: pero eso no viene al caso...dime que hacías aquí sasuke – decía haciendo morritos

Sasuke: esperándote – decía mientras lo empujaba al pasto abrazándolo...

Naruto: o//o demo...que significa esto Sasuke

Sasuke: nada solo quedémonos aquí los dos si nn –echándose al lado Naruto

Naruto..h..hai – y poco a poco se quedo dormido..

* * *

Después todos se juntaron para regresar a sus casas...por el camino...

Ino: valla que día tan relajante tuve hoy...y mañana a la Prepa...nuuuu T.T

¿: Tonta...no empiezan las clases y ya te quejas...no se como es que tienes mi sangre...

Ino: eres tú...- se acerca a ella y ...se tira abrazándola

¿?: suéltame guarra ...me tengo que ir..

Ino: pero ..pero T.T ...si acabas de llegar ... a verme...

¿: jajjajaja en verdad pensabas que venía a verte ...solo pasaba por aquí...

Ino: nuuuu te vayas...hace mucho que no nos vemos – decía agarrándola del brazo

¿: suéltame cojona!!! òó ...además ya nos veremos –decía soltándose de Ino y desapareciendo

Ino: valla eso si que fue rápido??... seguro mejoro mucho sus técnicas...

* * *

Temari: Kankuro KANKURO YA DEJA DE VER PELIS PORNO!!!! Y GAARA POR EL AMOR QUE LE TIENES A ESA ARENA...BAJALE EL VOLUMEN A ESA MUSIQUITA!!!!!!!!!

Kankuro y Gaara: NO QUEREMOS!!!!!!!!

Temari: ustedes lo buscaron ..._debo parar a este par antes de que acaben con mi paciencia.._

Gaara: vamos no es para tanto...

Temari: ya lo decidí...

Kankuro: decidir que???

Temari: no habrá sirvientes...ustedes dos harán sus propias cosas

Gaara y Kankuro: OO WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari: lo que oyeron – y se va directo a su cuarto...

Gaara: Temari abre esa puerte necesitamos hablar y también a los empleados!!!

Kankuro: vamos no es para tanto...aún queda una mujer en la casa...

Entonces Temari salió de su habitación con su abanico en mano yy..

Temari: KANKURO!!!!!!!! VETE A VOLAR!!!!!!!!!! – y le da con su abanico..y luego una buena paliza

Gaara: jjiiji por eso eres mi hermana favorita jejeje .'...y por eso te apoyo en lo de no tener sirvientas ..yo solito haré mis cositas jejeje...-decía medio asustado el pelirrojo

Temari: por eso te quiero Gaara-kun!!! – decía mientras jugaba con sus mejillas estilándolas..-y ya vete a dormir..que mañana te me vas a la Prepa conmigo y Kankuro... bien tempranito

Gaara: si Temari jejeje _a veces me da miedo Temari..._

Kankuro: Gaara...Gaara...Ayúdame Gaara hermanito... T.T –decía un herido Kankuro jjeee

Gaara: pobre hermano...-decía mientras entraba a su habitación

Dentro de su habitación...

Gaara: valla mañana tendré que ir a esa estúpida Prepa...solo espero encontrar algo divertido...aunque desde ayer eh tenido la imagen de esa chica en mi mente...y su pulsera no se por que me llama la atención esa cosa...aunque espero encontrarme de nuevo con ella...Ino...aunque solo vine a esta ciudad para buscar a la chica que me espera...tengo que encontrarla...así que no me puedo fijar en ninguna otra...solo espero encontrarla...

**Continuará..**

* * *


	6. Entrando a la Prepa

**June: mierda llego el día llego el día nuuu ...**

**April: Carajo ¡! Sigue con el fic**

**June: pero..pero...van a ir a la cárcel...y de ahí ya no salen**

April: si salen a las 6 coño 

**June: ...òó (maldita bicha)**

**April: JA BARATA...**

**June: ANDA COJONA DE MIERDA ...**

**Viene el tombo...**

**Titititit...**

**April: OH NO ¡!!! AHORA QUE MIERDA HICISTES BARATA…**

**June: señores aqui esta !!! – mientras sujeto a april**

**Tombo: cojonas òó siguan ya con el fic!!!**

**June y April : Maldito Bastardo...bueno sigamos..uu...bueno antes a contestar el el review de Carol..**

**Carol.Anahí : jaja si disculpa por la demora ...esque pense que April ya lo habia subido el cap...pero recien me di cuenta de que no...ahora voy a actualizar cada dos dias...osea hoy es viiernes...asi que el capitulo 6 lo pondre el lunes eso de la 1:00 de la tarde..oks nn y gracias por seguir leyendo nuestro fic...Sayonara**

* * *

**Entrando a la Prepa**

****

****

Y llego el día de clases y aquí estaban :

Ino: nii-san ni-san ya levanta que tenemos que ir a la prepa – decía toda happy

¿: CARAJO INO DEJA DE FREGAR MI PUTA VIDA !!!

Ino: pero ...pero Naruto nos esta que espera ...

¿: yo ya le dije que iría mañana ...así que no jodas ¡!!!

Ino: snif snif ...esta bien ..me voy

¿: por fin ¡!!!!

* * *

Sakura es la mas fea del mundo tititi...algún día la matare jojojo – sonaba en forma de música ...en el celu de Sasuke..

Naruto: que fue eso??

Sasuke: ups..perdón es el nuevo sonido que esta de moda...jiiji..- decia abriendo su celular- Quien es?

¿?: así siempre contestas

Sasuke: oh eres tu – decia de lo mas tranquilo

¿?: entonces me esperas o no

Sasuke: si te esperare en la entrada

¿?: esta bien ...dentro de 10 minutos estaré allí

Sasuke: adiós

Naruto: etto..nos vamos sasuke-kun

Sasuke: vámonos que nos esperan

Naruto: are??...Seeee .

* * *

Mientras tanto los profes ..daban sus quejas :

Iruka: diablos ya empezó la tortura con mocosos insensibles

Kakashi : ah ...si – decia leía el "Once Minutos" **jeje es el diario de una prostituta ...recomendado por April ... buenasa**

Asuma : solo espero que este año sea tranquilo _así podré estar tranquilo con Kurenai seee!!! _

Kurenai: todo serà normal...espero

* * *

Temari: DONDE ESTA MI MINIFALDA ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: oh ko ..._le dije a Kankuro que no lo usara como trapeador _

Temari: alguno de ustedes sabe algo al respecto òó

Gaara: vi que Kankuro lo tenía limpiando sus marionetas

Kankuro: KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TRAIDOR ¡!!!! T.T

Gaara: y aquí esta hermanita – decia sonriéndole mientras sacaba un trapo desmarañado oliendo a mierda – toma

Temari: gracias hermanito ...Kankuro entra a mi habitación ... necesitamos hablar

Gaara: uyuyui pata de cuy anda a tu jato y come tu cuy – decia toda candelero

Kankuro: NOOO HERMANITA POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS...NO ME HAGAS ENTRAR

Temari: Kankuro ... te dije ... que entraras a mi habitación – decia mas seria que shino en velorio

Kankuro: NO HERMANITA NO!!! PLIS!!! NO QUIERO LLEGAR MORADO EL PRIMER DÍA DE PREPA!!!

Temari: Kankuro...te dije que entraras ...se me esta acabando la paciencia...

Kankuro: PLIS!!!

Temari: KANKURO DE MIERDA ENTRA ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!! – decía sacando su abanico y golpeando con el viento...haciéndolo entrar volando...**June: waoo mira salio volando ...pobre no quiero pensar que le ara allí...**

Gaara: oh pobre hermano mío – decía gaara mientras movía la cabeza dando una negación – Pero en la guerra y el amor todo se vale jojo!!! **April: AHHH por eso te amo gaara-kun .**

Mientras se escuchaban unos gritos adoloridos por parte de Kankuro...

Kankuro: GAARA ..AYUDAME!!!!!!!!!! SACAME A ESTA SALVAJE DE ENCIMA!!! T.T

Temari: maldito bastardo me compraras una nueva...

Gaara: chicos apúrense ..que dentro de 5 minutos cierran la prepa – decía saliendo de la casa

Temari: NOO TODAVÍA NO ME ARREGLO!!! NUU

Kankuro: salvado por la campana

Ya saliendo de la mansión...xD

Gaara : suban yo conduzco

Temari: este..gaara creo que mejor yo conduzco '

Kankuro: en eso tiene razón – decía mientras se ponia una venda en la cabeza

Gaara: dije que yo conduciría ...y no me harán cambiar de opinión- decía subiendo al auto

Kankuro y Temari: esta bien _ojala no se emocione mucho_

Gaara: SEEEEEEEEEEE AHORA A MÁXIMA PONTENCIA!!!!!! – decía mientras aceleraba lo mas posible

Temari: no mi pelo T.T

Kankuro: oh no ..aush...PLOT!! ahu T.T duele – decía mientras se chocaba por todas partes del carro

Gaara: MAS RAPIDO ¡!!! MAS RAPIDO!!! . !!!

* * *

Sasuke: bien en cualquier momento llegara _pero me preocupa mas otra cosa_

Naruto: nee..ne sasuke ...dime en donde te sentaras tu este año

Sasuke:_ parece que el pensaba lo mismo que yo siii ahora a convencerlo _aún no lo se...y tu

Naruto: creo que al lado de Kiba para jugar y divertirme

Sasuke: _como ...diablos... maldito Kiba...pensé que Naruto quería sentarse a mi lado...pero no dejare que este la lado de ese perro _este Naruto...mejor... te sientas a mi lado- decía mientras estaba rojo de los celos...

Naruto: pero yo quiero sen..tar...

Sasuke: que NO! Usurantokachi!!!

Naruto: bueno ..igual eras mi segunda opción ...ahora Sasuke quiero preguntarte otra cosa

Sasuke: dobe ..que es

Naruto: porque no nos movemos para otro lado

Sasuke: esperamos a alguien...

Naruto: demo?...yo no quiero morir 

Sasuke: de que hablas ¿?

Naruto: es que ese carro parece que se va a estrellar contra nosotros

Sasuke: qué ...-decía mientras volteaba a ver – DEMONIOS NARUTO RECIEN ME LO DICES ...CORRE!!!!!!!- decía cogiendo a Naruto y llevándoselo

Naruto: pero como quieras que corra si tu mismo me estas jalando ¿?

Sasuke: NOOOO – decía mientras daba un salto estilo Matrix...cogiendo a Naruto...

Naruto: SIIIIIIIII – decía mientras habría sus brazos como si se tirara de un helicóptero jojo

Todos: OO WAO !!!

Sasuke: Demonios quien mierda ah sido – decía levantándose

Naruto: MIRA SASUKE TRES MUERTOS KYA!!!!!!!

Sasuke: que???- mientras se asomaba para llevarse una gran sorpresa- Eres tu gaara??

Naruto: quien es gaara?? Sasuke??

Gaara: SEEeee..-decía con unas ganas a morir...

Temari: ERES UN IMBECIL KANKUROO...

Kankuro: pero ahora yo que hice

Temari: como que ... que hiciste... nada mas arruinaste mi cabello

Kankuro: pero yo no fuii.. fue gaara

Temari: ya pues.. como crees que voy a gritar a mi hermanito menor... tengo que desquitarme con alguien... – decía toda histérica

Kankuro: eso es injusto..T.T

Temari: CIERTOO DONDE ESTA MI HERMANITOOOOO... GAAARITAAAAAAA...T.T DONDE ESTASSSS T.T – gritaba mientras buscaba por las chatarras a lo que se llamaba carro ultimo modelo...

Chico 1: EY MAMACITA QUE BUSCAS SIQUIERES TE AYUDO – decía un bastardo insinuándosele a Temari

Temari: QUE MIER...

Gaara: OYE MALDITO BASTARDO ..QUITA TUS OJOS DE MI HERMANA ...- decía este mientras sostenía del cuello al chico que estaba volando...

Chico 2 : buenoo...T.T esperemos que el hermano se vaya... es que da miedoo.. buuuuuu...

Kankuro: porque nunca se acuerdan de mi

Sasuke: gaara porque diablos manejaste asii..

Gaara: Mmm..?? asi manejo yo y que

Sasuke: a bueno... pero para otra... ve a otra persona... no a Naruto..

Temari: bueno hermanito yo voy entrando byeee... Sasuke-kun ...- decia Temari que también conocía a Sasuke por su hermano..

Chico 3: MAMACITAAAAAAAA...

Temari: GRACIAS.. lose lose... jojooo..

Kankuro: bueno yo también... hasta luego gaara

Naruto: porque parece que no existo???

Sasuke: o ciertoo.. usuratonkachi te presento a mi amigo de la infancia Gaara

Gaara: ...

Naruto: OH???? GAARA ese nombree...se me hace conocido etto?? Mmm...?? ... no importa...

Un chico corriendo...

¿?: SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE...NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Naruto: Ari?? Oh Neji-san

Neji: Que hay chicos

Sasuke: Nada solo nuevo integrante..

Naruto y Neji: ALUCINANTE...?? y como te llamas..??

Sasuke: Naruto en que mierda piensas te dije su nombre hace un rato...

Naruto:...ijiji nn

Gaara: mi nombre es Gaara... Sabaku no Gaara

Naruto y Neji: OOOHoohhh...??

Neji: que chulo tu nombre xD

Sasuke: vaya gaara no pierdes el tiempo... – decía Sasuke mientras miraba a su tras de este y veía a zorras con miradas de lamidas...

Gaara: pues tu tampoco ... como los demás – decía este ya extrañado de que estos cuatros chicos **incluyéndolo** sean el centro de atención... primero el ojiblanco.. wauu.. desde que vino corriendo cada chica se desmayaba y el rubiecillo tenia a chicas rebeldes como inocentes... y Sasuke ni que hablar todas ya estaban en paro..

Bueno a decir verdad el primer puesto de los chicos mas ricos de todos.. era... Itachi pues como hermano mayor de Sasuke todas lo querían en su alcoba xD además que era muy amigable y su banda era muy conocida .y les parecía algo excitante . **pues eso lo veremos un poco mas adelante amigos **y el segundo lo llevaba Sasuke por su seriedad y esa paradita de guey que se manejaba a veces daba ganas de comérselo en el mismo patio de la Prepa...OoO. el tercero como buen candidato era Neji que se ligaba a una y a otra tipa dejándolas con las ganas xD ya que se insinuaba con todas y que decir de ellas no había nadie quien no le diera hueco... xD pero este chico buscaba algo diferente... y por ultimo Naruto ya que este chico quedaría en el primer lugar... porque era muy pero muy inocente... lindo generoso amable y divertido ..no hay chica que no se encante con el pero a la vez que se aleje de el por ser tan torpe e ingenuo pero este chico no le importa nadie ya que a ninguna chica dio ni la mas mínima posibilidad solo a una GUARRA...**cierto gaara cuando se integre estará empate con Sasuke por el segundo lugar xD**

Naruto: etto?? –decia volteando a mirar a las chicas de su espalda..

Kisume **chica de la Prepa** : Naruto Naruto...te quiero..

Naruto: gracias kisume .. yo también te quiero amiga

Kisume: me dijo amiga buaaaaaaaa...!!!!! T.T

Sasuke: hay Naruto cuando aprenderás..

Neji: si pues Naruto... aprende a mi...-decía este volteando a ver a las chicas de su espalda – CHICASSS LAS AMOOOOO – decía este mandando besos a todas

Chicas: AAAAAAAAAA...Neji-San TE ADORAMOS...!!!!!!! día mañana tarde nochee...

Neji: OO waoo no es para tantoo..

Sasuke: ya ven

Gaara: pues entonces pasemos...

Mientras caminaban por el pasadizo.. Naruto hablando con Neji y Sasuke chismeándole todo a gaara

Chicas: QUE LINDOOO PELIROJOOOOOOO...

Gaara: me llamo gaara no pelirrojo..

Chicas: . GAARA.. TE AMOOOOOOOO... ¡!!!!!!

Gaara: dios recién entro y ya están en celo

Sasuke: vete acostumbrando...

Kiba: NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO... mira lo que compre.. – decia mostrando un juego de play station..

Naruto: AAAAAAA... kiba te adoroo.. – decia este avalándose a ell...

Sasuke: _diablos maldito perro..._Naruto vámonos.!

Naruto: Oh sii... kiba mas tarde voy a tu casa a jugar play xD

Kiba: uhm... esta bien uu y tuu?? Quien eres... – decia mirando a gaara

Gaara: quien ami me hablas... a yo soy Gaara.. Sabaku no Gaara..

Kiba: ooo.. que chulo..

Chicas: NEJIIIII TE AMOOO...

Neji: no es cierto? Yo dije lo mismo

Kiba: somos almas gemelas

CHICAS: LLÉVENME A SU ALCOBA... T.T

Naruto: que mierda les pasa

Sasuke: si pues que mierda... que Naruto.. tu hablando asii..

CHICAS: GAARAAAAAA... DAME TU CELUUU...

Naruto: yo no fui.. fue mi otro yoo...

Gaara: vale... aquí todo mundo es raro..

CHICAS: SASSUKKEEE...VAS A SER MIOOOOOOO JAJAJAAA...

Sasuke: ey como que rarito..

Gaara: o cierto menos tu Sasuke

CHICAS: TU MSN GAARAA...

Sasuke: a ya ...YA ZORRAS DE MIERDA CÁLLENSE –decia Sasuke cansado de escuchar a mujerzuelas por cada pasillo xD

**Unas chicas se acercan...**

Naruto: Ohayo Hinata-chan

Hinata: O..ha..yoo... Naru...Naruto.kun...

Gaara: waoo.. que tímida es tu amiga Sasuke – decia este calladito con Sasuke

Tenten: Ohayo Neji-san

Neji: A..hola..

Tenten: T.T _porque nunca me hará caso_

Sakura: Y donde esta Ino-chan???

Naruto: etto?? No vino porque... un percance familiar...

Sakura: Mmm..?? bueno no importaa... OHAYOOOOOO SAASUKE-KUN –decía saltando a su cuello

Pero Sasuke velozmente la esquivo y la Haruno callo... al piso

Gaara: Que resbalosa es esta chica...

Sasuke: Cierto

Sakura: T.T

Y de repente..

¿? – Naruto bu...

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T Shino me asustaste – decia Naruto todo temblando ya que Shino apareció de la nada a su tras

Sasuke: DIABLOS PENSE QUE ERA UNA RESBALOSA O UN DESGRACIADO...– decía este quitando la posición de batalla

Shino: ...

¿?: Que problemático eres Sasuke..

Sasuke: hay demonios... cuando se te quitara lo problemático a ti...

Shikamaru: oye que tienes con mi palabra favorita...eee...!!!

Naruto: Ohayo Shikamaru

Gaara: DIABLOS SOY UN CERO A LA IZQUIERDA...

Naruto: Oh cierto... CHICOS EL ES GAARA.. SABAKU NO GAARA..

Gaara: correcto Naruto ... tienes un 10

Todos: OOOHHHHHHHH...

Hinata: EE..etto...yoooo..soy...

Tenten: huy mamita hasta que hables.. ella es Hyuuga Hinata y yo Tenten mucho gusto

Hinata: OoO

Shikamaru: Yo soy Naara Shikamaru

Shino: Y yo Shino Aburame

¿?: Y yo soy Rock Lee

Todos: OO A QUE HORA LLEGASTES...

Lee: es que vi a la llama de la juventud – decia mirando a sakura-chan

Kiba: Jejeje yo soy Inuzuka Kiba y el es Akimichi Chouji – decia señalando a un gordito comiendo papita Lays xD que se entretenía mas comiendo que hablando

Kakashi: Chicos... CHICOSSSSSSS. – gritaba para que le hicieran caso.. – ya empezó las clases..

Todos: Cierto..empezaron hace 20 minutos y tu recién llegas...

Naruto Sakura : TARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Kakashi : Jejejee GOMEN

**Ya en el salón.. todos entraron menos Gaara ya que lo iban a presentar ante sus compañeros...**

Kakashi: Saluden a la directora... – decia este señalando a la puerta que se habria..

Directora: Buenos días alumnos...

Chicos: mira que tremendas...waooooo o-o

Shikamaru: Si no... aunque parecen problemáticas llevarlas

Chicos: OO

Chicas: son naturales??? _Dinos tu receta..._

Kiba: claro que son naturales...-decia este que se sentaba a su lado de las chicas..

Naruto: ABUEEEEEEEE... TSUNADEEE-CHANNN

Tsunade (directora) xD : NARUTOOOOO TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ABUEE…NI ABUELA…. – decia esta tirandole un cocacho a narutin

Naruto: T.T Entonces como abue?? Huyy..huyy.. perdón...perdón... T.T

Tsunade: Mmm..??? dime solo tsunade... –decia mientras se acercaba ahora a su oído – pero en la casa dime abuela Tsunade – decia mientras recordaba como Jiraiya le decia que ya es madre y abuela y tenia que aceptar su realidad – T.T

Naruto: _NO cabe duda que es igualita a Ino-chan de tal abuela tal nieta... _

Tsunade: Chicos pues venia a decirles que hay dos alumnos nuevos en su lonsa (aula)

Naruto: _QUE? INO-CHAN VINO A LA PREPA..._

Kiba: _BIEN VINO INO-CHAN A LA PREPA..._

Sasuke: _HAY NOO.. VINO LA PRIMITA PREFERIDA...Ò.Ó_

Neji: HUY QUE BIEN...

Tenten: T.T

Tsunade: Pues este muchacho es Gaara Sabaku

Gaara: Soy Sabaku no Gaara proveniente de la ciudad de la arena...

TODOS: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chicas: QUE LINDOOOOOOOOOOOO...!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chicos: Otro noo??? –decían ya que les bajaría de puesto...

Tsunade: Y ella... ess...- decia mientras la chica abría la puerta para entrar...

Todos: _Ahyy viene..._

Tsunade: Ella es Okino Takewa

Chicas: QUE LINDA...

**June: QUE ESPERABAN QUE ERA INO... MUAJAJAJAAA... **

Chicos: SIII QUE LINDAAAAAA...

Decían todos ya que la chica era muy linda y tranquila tipo Hinata xD... era de castaño y sus ojos color azules... y su cuerpo era esbelto, llevaba su uniforme bien escolar  y su cabello suelto con un liston azul oscuro...

Naruto: OOHHH.. pensé que era Ino

Kiba: Yo también

Neji: Vale.. entonces mi conquista se suspenderá...

Naruto: Ja no creas que mi prima te hará caso.. no eres de su tipo

Neji: Hum! Entonces lo seré..

Tenten: T.T

Y así comenzaron las clases...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Autoras..:**

**SIIIIIIIIIIIII POR FIN ACABAMOS EL CAPII.. AHORA SE A DORMIR...jejee etto? Son las 2.30 de la madrugada**

**April: QUE MIERDA HABLAS TODAVÍA TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO... JOJO ADELANTADO..**

**June: NO MAÑANA .. YO QUIERO DORMIR... MAÑANA A LA CHAMBA A LAS 9.00 a.m**

**April: CARAJO DESPUÉS A QUE MIERDAS HORAS LO HACEMOS MAÑANA ... SI MAÑANA NOS VAMOS DE COMPRAS NAVIDEÑAS JUUJUJUU...**

**June: T.T**

**April: Pues vale sigamos... bueno en este capitulo solo era la entrada de Gaara nada mashh jojojoo... los demás era puro relleno... tipo la serie...**

**June: NOOOOO EL RELLENO DE LA SERIE NOOOOO!!!!!!!!! NO ME HAGAS RECORDAR...TENEMOS QUE ESPERAR HASTA PRIMAVERA DEL 2007**

**April: SEEEEE YA FALTA POCO... bueno medio año.. pasa volando.. eso creoo??? .. EJEJE PERO LO PAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ES QUE SALIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... SALIOOOOOOOOOO**

**June: SEEEEEEE SALIO EL CAPITULOOOOOO VEINTE.. DEE...**

**April: SAINT SEIYA….yujuuuuu.. Diablos June para que mierda te haces responsable de la piratería...para la viejaa..**

**June: Ella me mandoo...ella me chantajeo... me dijo grábame mis discos y te dejo estar en la compuu... T.T**

**April: DIABLOS..!!! es que mi vieja osea mi madre... bueno si se le podria llamar madre a una supuesta quinceañera... jajaja es una piratera a todo orgullo se graba a las semana mas de 12 conos de discos... jojojoooo asi vemos antes... juujujuu,... bueno muxia vaina .. Sayonaraa.. Peoplee..**

**June: SEEE en el otro entra Ino ...**

**SAYONARA**

**Las nii-san April and June **


	7. Encuentros por Accidente

Capitulo 6

Encuentros por accidente.

Pasado unos días...

Ino: AAAaa...!!!!!! YA ME ABURRIIIIIIII...T.T es el colmo con mi hermana...

BLACK FLASH 

Ino: LEVANTATE.. TENEMOS QUE IR AL COLE..

¿?: NO JODAS INO... IREMOS MAÑANA

Ino: Pero me tienes así... todos los días.. MAÑANA QUE MANANA Y MAÑANA osea cuando es el mañana para ti...!!!!!!

¿?: mañana..

Ino ò.ó : MAÑANA IREMOS SIN FALTA...

FIN DEL BLACK FLASH 

Ino: Esta bien me decidí... saldré de compras..jojojo

Mientras en la Prepa en la hora de Receso...

Tenten que se había reunida con su mejor amiga Hinata... estaban paseando hablando de su típico tema...

Hinata: Tenten... te...tengo..que..de...decirte..algoo...impor...importante...

Tenten: Dime Hinata-chan

Hinata: Pues veras...shikaa...Shikamaru...me..envió..unas..indirecta diciéndome...que les...gus..gustaba... O//O

Tenten: QUEEEEEE EL PROBLEMÁTICO SE TE MANDO...

Hinata: Pues..algo...así...??

Tenten: Mmmm..?? que raroo... juraría... que la chica nueva de la Prepa le tiene mucha interés... y el no se opone...

Hinata: Pues yo también...pienso lo mismo... aunque nose conocen...por lo que se...solo se cruzan miradas...o//o .. pero ella...es muy...linda...pero..Shikamaru...ni el mas..mínimo interés...hasta..

Tenten: Bosteza...JAJAJAJA si me percate...es que ella se hizo muy popular desde que entro en la Prepa..dice que tiene muy buen control sobre el Chakra, además no me sorprendería que le echará ojitos a Shika ya que el es un Chuunin a tan corta edad, CIERTO estan en el mismo lonza ya que los dos son de año superiores...aunque nosotros también compartimos clases en algunas cosas... por el estilo ..jejeje...

Hinata: CIERTO... pero...que..le..diré...demo??..a mi me ..gusta..Na..Naruto..Naruto-kun O//O

Tenten: Sipoo???..y a mii... Neji-san

Hinata: Aaaa..!!! ..pero..ni..nos..miran el..pelo...

Tenten: T.T

Hinata: Mira hay...están..los hermanos...Sabaku...

Tenten: O-O Porque estarán peleando..??

Kankuro: Vamos Gaara anímate.. están buenas... mírales las piernazas...

Gaara: Ja.! Te dije que noo... desde que vine solo e. Viste a puras ENLUNADAS..

Kankuro: Mucho mejor Gaara, solo están para un mete y saca jojooo están como perritas por atrás...

Gaara: te dije que no me importa... las facilotas..

Kankuro: Diablos Gaara... tan solo mírales.. como las tienen las piernas – acercándose a su oído en voz bajita... – imagínate como la deben tener la zorra

Gaara: Bien abierta... como un poso.. no gracias no quiero abiertas..

Kankuro: O mierda.!! Tu te lo pierdes... VAMOS CHICAS..!! –decía este abrazando a todas sus zorras

Zorra 1 : Oh?? Kankuro-san no convenciste al riquillo de tu hermanito

Kankuro: NO AMOR no quiso.. dice que no le gustan las abiertas..

Zorra 2: Pero si yo soy virgen – decía con ojitos de borrego arrepentido

Gaara por detrás: Eso no se la cree ni la chinita...

Zorras en mancha: PERO NOSOTRAS SIIIIIII...!!! HAZNOS TUYAS...

Gaara: Ja.. ni loco

Sasuke venia hacia su amigo Gaara...

Gaara: Si quieren tírenselo a el.. a mi no.. en fin Sasuke-kun ya se tiro a varias..

Zorras en mancha: BUENO!!!! SASUKEEEEEEEEE...-KUNNN... AAAAAAA...

Sasuke: GAARA POR QUE ME TRAICIONASTESSSS T.T!!!!!!! – decía este corriendo para que las zorras no le atraparan pero de pronto...

Sakura: ALEJENSE... PENDEJAS.. EL ES MIO...

Sasuke: TODOS MENOS ELLA...T.T

Naruto a lo lejos observaba : Are..??

Entonces llega un defensor a la ayuda del necesitado...

Shino: ... Chicas por favor.. calmense...

Zorras en mancha: AAAAAAAA... SOMOS ARACNOFOBICASS...CORRAMOS...

Shino: Oh dios! Pero los insectos son los mas puro..

Sasuke: Oh Arigato Shino me salvaste

Shino: Cuando un fuerte ve a un débil su deber es ayudar..

Sasuke a voz baja: MALDITO PENDEJO...

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN AL FIN ERES MIO..!!!!! – decía ella saltando a el..

Sasuke: ja eso crees...Plofff – de pronto Sasuke desapareció dejando un pedazo de madera en su lugar

Sakura: la técnica del reemplazo...demonios SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!! REGRESA!!!!!

De pronto los insectos de Shino empiezan a atacar a Sakura..

Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHH SHINO CALMA A TUS INSECTOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shino: lo siento sakura pero no puedo hacer nada, ellos solo atacan a las personas ruidosas..lo que tienes que hacer es callarte

Sakura: COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALLE SI ME ESTAN MORDIENDO AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-decía mientras los insectos la cubrían

Entonces...

Naruto: Sakura-chan yo te salvare!! – decía mientras se tiraba a sakura roseándole un insecticida

Sakura: ahhh sigue Naruto...por favor quítamelas!!!!!!! – decía mientras ya se disipaba su rostro

Naruto: Sakura-chan pronto te sacare de ahí

Shino: será peor para Sakura salir de ahí – decía mientras observaba a Sasuke escondido en un árbol

Sakura (que ya estaba limpia) : gracias Naruto . - decía mientras lo abrazaba

Naruto: de nada Sakura-chan – decía abrazándola mas

Sakura: oye ya suéltame Naruto...no te creas mi salvador...solo porque mataste a esos insectos- decía mientras lo empujaba al suelo

Naruto: Gomen Sakura-chan...solo quería ayudarte porque eres mi amiga

Sakura: Ja yo tu amiga...desde cuando que no me entere

Naruto: gomen...-decía mientras miraba al suelo triste

Shino: Oye Sakura no te pases...

Sakura: no te pases tu que todo es por culpa de tus insectos

Shino: ahh si – decía a punto de reventar de cólera...pero antes de que la golpee...

Sakura: MALDITA GUARRA!!!!!!! COMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR ASI A NARUTO ÉL SOLO TE AYUDO!!! AHORA VERAS!!!

Shino: YO TE AYUDO...VALLAN MIS INSECTOS!!!

Sakura: NOOOOOOOO T.T

Mientras los dos le sacaban el ancho a Sakura...Naruto se levantaba para irse..entonces Sasuke lo vio y lo siguió dejándole el trabajo a Shino...**June,JAJAJAJA SI SHINO HAZ LO TUYO ...HAZLE TRAGAR INSECTOS SEEEE . !!!!!**

Sasuke: dobe estas bien??

Naruto: si...-decía triste

Sasuke: hay Naruto que are contigo...-decía acercándosele

Naruto: o//o etto será mejor que vaya a ...- no pudo terminar porque Sasuke se había acercado a él abrazándolo

Sasuke: dobe no te sientas mal...a las personas como Sakura se les llama Sin Corazón

Naruto: como a los monstruos de Kingdon Heart...pero...yo solo quería ser su amigo

Sasuke: si como a esos monstruos...además tu ya tienes muchos amigos ..y me tienes a mí

Naruto: _valla él tiene razón ..además a mi me basta con Sasuke..._si tienes razón...mejor vamos ya a clases

Sasuke: así se habla Usurantonkachi

Temari: si no me equivoco él debe estar aquí – decía subiendo unas escaleras ...dirigiéndose a la azotea

Shikamaru: valla que bonitas son las nubes..._aunque ahora algo perturba mis pensamientos Tsk que problemático_

Temari: así que no me equivoque ..aquí estabas

Shikamaru: Temari??... que haces aquí

Temari: pues...pues o//o _diablos y ahora que le digo..ya se .._este venia porque el profe te mando llamar ya que te volaste las clases de Profundización en el Chakra

Shikamaru: Tsk eso es muy problemático

Temari: valla tu si que eres raro _y muy curioso_

Shikamaru: cuanto tiempo ya ah pasado..

Temari: de que?

Shikamaru: desde que nos conocemos

Temari: bueno pues 4 días

Shikamaru: en serio...pues me pareció una eternidad

Temari: tan mal te caigo

Shikamaru: no es eso...es que siento que te conozco desde hace años – decía sonriéndole

Temari: o//o ah ..si...pues...creo..que...

Shikamaru: que? – decía acercándosele con una mirada picara

Temari: que...ya deberíamos volver a clases –decía jalándolo del brazo

Shikamaru: _eso demuestra que no es tan valiente jjaja..que chica tan linda y problemática_

Después terminaron las clases..y todos se fueron a sus casitas..

Ino: valla ya termine mis compras pero ya es muy tarde...pero de que me preocupo si soy muy fuerte **June: yo de ti me preocuparía mamita ..jja no sabes lo q te espera**

En eso unos ninjas de la aldea oculta de la niebla habían estado observando a Ino, la estaban siguiendo y eran 6 hombres

Hombre 1: que linda esta esa chica

Hombre 2: si..entonces ya saben lo que tienen que hacer – decía dirigiéndose a los demás

Ino: aish...esa hermana que tengo...ella tendrá que cocinar hoy...

Hombre 1: a donde crees que vas muñeca

Ino: dios odio a los hombres como tu ...ja...en serio crees poder derrotarme

Hombre 2 : no se habrá que ver

Ino: ahora verán...- y justo cuando iba a hacer un jutsu...- que pasa..no puedo moverme

Hombre 3 : mi habilidad es la de manipular y retener sombras

Ino: malditos desgraciados...

Hombre 1: vamos gatita ..no te pongas dura porque será peor

Ino: NOOOOO ALGUIEN AYUDEMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AUXILIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cerca de allí...

Gaara: que es eso...

Kankuro: que ..yo no escuche nada

Gaara: ahora vuelvo – y se fue corriendo

Kankuro: le hace falta una novia ...

Hombre 1: valla si que eres linda haber ..como te ves sin ropa...- decía arrancándole parte de la blusa que tenia – Mmmmm...lindos pechos...

Ino: AHHHHH AUXILIO!!!!!! NOO!! _ Diablos ..eh..estoy muy asustada ..ahora que are.._

Hombre 2: vamos no te resistas – decía poniéndole en la nariz un pañuelo remojado con somnífero

Ino: malditos..- decía mientras empezaba a quedarse inconsciente

Hombre 1: ahora si

Gaara: QUE CREEN QUE HACEN MALDITOS BASTARDOS!!!!!

Hombre 1 : largo de aquí – decía tirándole algunos Kunais

Gaara: ja con eso no podrás conmigo – decía mientras su arena lo protegía

Hombre 2: ahora veraz!!! – decía hacia un Jutsu de fuego

Gaara: ya me arte ..- decía levantando un muro de Arena..golpeando a todos, mandando a cada uno a volar mientras algunos observaban los hechos

Hombre 6: diablos...este hombre es fuerte! mejor vámonos

Y así Gaara con una mirada diciendo _MALDITOS BASTARDOS LARGUENSE O NO VIVIRAN PARA CONTARLO!!!_ Y con esa dichosa mirada nimas lo pensaron y safaron rancho... xD

Gaara: valla cobardes...- decía acercándose a la chica- oye estas bien _vaya pero si es la misma chica del avión se llama Ino por lo que recuerdo.._

Ino: uhm...ah...- decía empazando a moverse

Gaara: valla ya esta despertándose...- y se acerco a ella – valla es muy hermosa...-y sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando a sus labios...cuando entonces Ino ya empezaba a despertar **June: huy que piña gaarita...ya sera para otra**

Ino: aish..que paso – mientras veía como alguien se le acercaba..y ella pensó que era uno de esos rufianes y ..- AHHHHHHHHH PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!!!!!! – decía mientras le tiraba un fuerte puñetazo mandándolo volar...y a la vez tapándose sus verguenzas..

Gaara. Ahii..eso me dolió...porque me pegaste!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino: Baka...trataste de aprovecharte de mí!!!!!!

Gaara: que yo que ¿?...si te salve de esos rufianes niñita..!!

Ino: en serio???

Gaara: acaso vez a alguno por aquí...los mande a correr a todos despistada... – decía en tono de superioridad

Ino: _este chico es el del avión_ pero entonces porque trataste de besarme ¡!!!!!!!!

Gaara: este..._diablos y ahora que le digo_..no te quería besar...solo me acercaba para ver si respirabas

Ino: a otro burro con ese cuento...IBAS A BESARME ...APROVECHADO!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: YO NO TE QUERIA BESAR ...ADEMÁS QUIEN IBA A QUERER BESAR A ALGUIEN COMO TÚ

Ino: QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!!!!!!! – decía toda cabreada

Gaara: QUE ERES!! UNA MAS DEL MONTON MAMITA ...JA! ESO ME PASA POR ANDAR SALVANDO A NIÑITAS CAPRICHOSAS COMO TU!!!

Ino: AHORA VERAS!! –dijo mientras hacia un jutsu ..controlando el cuerpo de Gaara dejándolo inmovilizado...

Gaara: que es esto...que pasa..oye tu rubia oxigenada ..que me estas haciendo

Ino: A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DICES RUBIA OXIGENADA OJEROSO.!!

Gaara: OJEROSOO... A QUIEN LLAMAS OJEROSO..ADEMÁS TODAS SE MUEREN POR MI JA! Y ACASO VEZ A ALGUNA OTRA RUBIA OXIGENADA

Ino: JA DEBEN ESTAR CIEGAS.! Y PARA QUE SEPAS MI CABELLO ES NATURAL!!! NO OXIGENADO!!!! ahora veras- decía acercándosele y haciendo su Jutsu..

Gaara: así me agradeces el que te haya salvado - decía mas calmado

Ino: Tsk...diablos esta bien ...-decía mientras lo liberaba de su jutsu

Gaara: mucho mejor...ahora si arrodíllate y pídeme perdón

Ino: en tus sueños mocoso creído..- decía mirándolo enojada

Gaara: al menos un gracias por haberte salvado...

Ino: hay esta bien..gra...ci...as ya satisfecho..

Gaara: mucho mejor aho...- no pudo terminar porque Ino le pego un golpe en la cabeza- oye que te pasa

Ino: eso fue por insultarme

Gaara: Ja mejor me voy – decía dirigiéndose a la salida

Ino: Yo también me voy _demonios justo ahora es cuando odio que solo ahiga una salida ..y además un poco larga_

Gaara: y tan débil eres ..que no pudiste defenderte por que por lo que veo eres una Kunoichi – decía caminando

Ino: NO SOY DEBIL!!!! Lo que paso fue que me agarraron desprevenida y de frente me inmovilizaron..

Gaara: _y_ _al parecer no se acuerda de mí ..._no hay excusas..

Ino: y tu que hacías por aquí

Gaara: ja ..escuche tus gritos

Ino: no te pongas tan insoportable si... mira ya llegamos a la salida..

Gaara: eso parece...

Ino: Diablos no hay ningún carro...y ahora que hago...

Gaara: si.. si quieres puedo llevarte ..mi carro esta muy cerca...

Ino: Uhm..._pues parece de fiar_ esta bien vamos..

Caminaron un rato y llegaron al carro..

Gaara: ahora sube

Ino: ya lo sé

Gaara: ja ...al menos podrías tratar de ser amable

Ino: ojeroso-baka!! _Pero guapo_

Gaara: oxigenada _pero muy linda_

Gaara: y bien por donde vives

Ino: solo ve de frente

Gaara: vaya debe de estar cerca de mi casa...

Ino: solo conduce!!

Gaara: esta bien!!...- le puso las llaves al carro y entonces – Ahora si A MÁXIMA VELOCIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino: KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! ESTAS LOCO!!!!

Gaara: SI MAS RAPIDO!!!!!!!!! – mientras que chocaban con algunos estorbos

Ino: SI MAS RAPIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAS RAPIDO!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: VALLA TE GUSTA LA VELOCIDAD!!!

Ino: SOLO CONDUCE- decía poniendo música y dedicándole una sonrisa

Gaara e Ino : SEEEEEEE A FULL!!!!!!!!

Ino: ESPERA PARA PARA¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: QUE ..QUE PASA ¡!!!! –decía estacionando su carro

Ino: llegamos – decía bajando del carro

Gaara: aquí vives – decía también bajando del carro

Ino: si porque ..tienes algún problema –decía mientras que lo miraba medio molesta

Gaara: oye oxigenada somos vecinos jajaja

Ino: WHAT... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: A! Sabes hablar english

Ino: Pues no soy una idiota para no saber decir esa palabra tan fácil..

Gaara: Mmm..?? Bueno mira yo vivo aquí al lado – decía señalando una gran mansión

Ino: valla...y vives solo baka..

Gaara: Que porque? Acaso quieres una cita conmigo, JA! Sabia que no serias resistible a mis encantos – decía todo creidito xD

Ino: Ja.! Por dios ni que no tuviera ojos..

Gaara: Ja! vivo con mis hermanos ...

Ino: Aaaa?? yo vivo solo con mi hermana

Gaara: jaja oxigenada no te lo pregunte

Ino: BAKA ¡!! ME DA IGUAL QUE NO HALLAS PREGUNTADO!!!!

Gaara: bueno...adiós tengo que entrar a mi casa

Ino: por cierto me gusta como conduces

Gaara: ehh.. pues es obvio alguien como yo conduce con estilo...bueno adiós INO

Ino: oo pensé que no me recordabas

Gaara: no se olvida tan fácil a rubias como tú

Ino: bueno adiós Gaara-kun

Gaara: adiós Ino

Continuará...

ADELANTOS DE PROXIMO CAPITULO...

**Por fin Naruto convenció a su prima de que vaya a la prepa... xD pero al parecer la menor ira con Naruto y la mayor ira a la hora de receso si es que no se queda dormida.. **

**Por lo visto habrá una tarea de cuerpo a cuerpo seeee una paliza a Sakura jajajajaaa pero pobre Neji pues lo verán mas adelanten una vergüenza para la familia Hyuuga mientras que la parejita se la pasan correteándose y bueno ya verán quien pierden por andar con sus jueguitos y Sasuke violara la regla antes de violarse a Naruto..???**

Fin..

June: jajja al fin se encontraron...mucho relleno jjaja ...bueno este cap. Lo hicimos las dos pero termine haciéndolo yo sola porque APRIL SE DURMIÓ!!!!! 

**April: QUE TIENES AAA.. YA ESTOY AQUÍ... jojjoo bueno es el día siguiente... ya es tarde bueno tarde de tarde noo sino que son las 6 jejeje así que bueno hize algunas mejoraciones jojojooo... **

June: Bueno adiós y dejen review!!! Sino no actualizo!!! 

April: YA ME CANSE!!! CON QUE NO ACTULIZOO.. CARAJO SI DE TODAS FORMAS VAMOS A ACTUALIZAR BICHA!!

**June: o.ó OYE BICHA no actualizaré si los malagradecidos no dejan reviews..excepto por los que dejaron..??**

**April: Hay que idiot! Osea vas a actualizar porque sino los que leen te mataran.. apart por torpeza tuyaaaa... no todos pueden dejar reviews..!!!**

**June: T.T no fue mi culpa... además no sabia como subirlo y los subí como sea joo.. y se jodio jojoo.. y si me buscan no estaré porque estaré en la cueva de Meotwo **

**April: Pero si ese pata solo acepta CLONES bueno jeje Arigato por leernos..**

**Sayonara..!!!**


	8. Bienvenida al Akatsuki

**Bienvenida al Akatsuki...Deidara**

**  
Capitulo 8**

¿?: Aishh.. ya falta poco para la hora de receso, que me pongo???..

¿?: Ya se – decia la desquiciada mientras veía una miniultrafalda color negra con rasgos color guinda ( osea un color mas oscuro del rojo) y un top con huecos en todas partes que decía YO!! UNA DIVA ROCK!

Asuma: Chicos pensándolo mejor la segunda prueba será dentro de una semana ahora disfruten de su receso – decía mientras a Kurenai pasar y se iba por su tras..

Sasuke: Vaya no pierde el tiempo

Naruto: Are??

Neji: Dobe.

Sasuke: no me copies..

Neji

* * *

Kurenai estaba tiraba sobre el escritorio del salón de profesores no había nadie mas que ella y Asuma a solas..sus pechos estaban al descubierta mientras alguien lo tomaba de uno mientras el otro lo lamía...

Asuma por su parte no tenia los boxers puestos y una mano la tenia ocupada en su pecho mientras su boca lo lamía y unos tres dedos estaban infiltrados en su vagina

Kurenai gemía como mula desquiciada.. mientras Asuma disfrutaba verla sufrir, Asuma cada vez era mas rápido con sus dedos mientras kurenai se desplomaba en el escritora estaba como una perra pidiendo mas..

Kurenai: ASUMA!!!!!! OHH.!!!! PENÉTRAME..!!! PORFAVORR..!!!

Asuma: TE GUSTA..!! NOO MAS ADELANTE.. – decía ahora mientras le lamía la vagina y le metía dedos por detrás y adelante esto era abuso sexual mientras Kurenai gemía y gemía como una perra enlunada y Asuma solo le lamía y lamía yy...

* * *

**Bueno jujjuuu el LEMON será mas adelante jejee... **

**June: SI ASUMA DALE DALE!!**

**April: SEEE KURENAII SUFRE..!! MUAJAJAAA…pobre**

* * *

Mientras Asuma y Kurenai seguían con su "trabajito" Ino ya había dejado de perseguir a Gaara

Gaara: Maldito Naruto

**_BLACK FLASH_**

_Ino: GAARA-KUN TE VOY A MATAR..!!!_

_Gaara: JAJAJAJAAA..._

_Kankuro: CORRE GAARA CORRE_

_Ino: No me traiciones Temari-chan_

_Temari: Lo siento es mi hermano y no me gusta el cafecito..- decía anticipando su funeral de Gaara xD_

_Naruto que pasaba por hay... _

_Gaara: OXIGENADA ALCÁNZAME SI ES QU PUEDES JAJAJAJAAA.. –decía este cargado por sus hermanos_

_Ino: MALDITOO..._

_Naruto: INOO-CHAN!! – gritaba a Ino mientras esta volteaba a verlo y corría hacia el a abrazarla_

_Ino: NARUTOO..!!! – decía colgada de su cuello.._

_Los hermanos Sabaku miraban la escena desde lejos_

_Temari: Vaya nunca la pierde de vista _

_Kankuro: Cierto.._

_Gaara: Siempre el..!!_

_**Fin del Black Flash**_

Gaara: Deben estar en la cafetería – mientras se dirigía a dichoso sitio..

¿??: Portero muévete tengo que entrar.!! Mi lindo primo me espera...

Portero: Disculpe Srta. Nadie puede pasar pasada las 8 además no esta correctamente vestida...

¿??: ACASO NO SABE QUIEN SOY YIOO...!!

Portero: Pues no! Y aquí no hay privilegios

¿??: COMO QUE..!!! ABUELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!!! – gritaba la mujer exasperada

Tsunade: OH! NO? YA LLEGO..? – mientras se alistaba y se dirigía a la entrada

Portero: Srta. Ya le dije que no puede pasar con esa vestimenta.. – mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza con un color rojo en su cara..

¿??: QUE MIERDA ME MIRAS BASTARDO..!!!

Portero: YO..?? NADA Tsunade-sama esta Srta. No me obedece - decía mientras veía a la recién llegada

Tsunade: Vaya por fin llegas, pensé que no vendrías

¿??: Abue...!!! a los tiempos, tu no cambias!

Tsunade: Ahy gracias Hija y dime porque no traes el uniforme

¿??: CUAL?? Ese estropajo.?? Ino-niisan no me dijo nada abuee.. –decía la mentirosa numero uno

Tsunade: Bueno entonces ponte eso.- mientras le daba una blusa blanca

¿??: NO tienes una mas pequeña??

Tsunade: No cambias tu tampoco

Y así vemos como la hermana misteriosa se vestía y quedaba con su mini que traía puesta toda rota y una blusa apretada a sus pechos amarrada ya que decía que le tapaba su lindo pircing y así la dichosa chica se dirigía a buscar a su TESORO..

* * *

Mientras en la cafetería estaban algunos amigos sentados en grupo cada uno por su parte..

Neji: Aquí Naruto aquí...!!

Naruto que recién llegaba a la cafetería junto a Ino -

Naruto: _NEJI SE QUIERE APROVECHAR DE MI PRIMITA.._Ino-chan vamos.

Ino: Vaya por fin te dejo en paz tu hermanito – le decía a sasuke

Sasuke: NO ES GRACIOSO ò//ó

Tenten: Ino-chan siéntate junto a mi y Hinata-chan

Neji: El burro por delante..

Tenten: O//O

Lee: Vamos Neji no seas duro..?

Sakura: Cierto!

Naruto: Ya ya cálmense..y si viene una rubia hermosa y extrovertida me avisan

Todos : QUE??

Ino: Y dime como te dejo en paz tu hermanito

Sasuke: Me estas que cansando..!! NARUTOO AGARRALAA..!!

Naruto: JEJEJEE.. bueno Ino-chan yo te explicare pues veras esa mega mesa de aya es leyenda y esta prohibida para nosotros los estudiantes ya que es propiedad Akatsuki los cuales son Zetsu Kasuku Sasori Hidan Tobi y Kisame ellos son el grupo de Itachi el líder!!

Ino: OHHH..!!

Neji: Y veras pues, ese grupo es llamado Akatsuki y es muy conocido en la Preparatoria al igual que en toda Konoha

Lee: Ellos hacen arder la flama de su juventud son muy Guey-es en sus aparecidas..

Entonces en eso se habré la puerta tranquilamente y pasaban los Fashion mientras vemos como se dirigían a dichosa mesa pero uno de ellos hizo un desvió

Itachi: Estúpido hermano menor ya le dijiste.!! – le decía refiriéndose a naruto

Sasuke: CALLATE..O//O no te metas en mi vida privada?!!

Itachi: Estúpido hermano menor hazme caso te ganaran la presa

Todos: QUEE?? o.ó

Sasuke: O//O Nada nada..Jeejejee '

Naruto: Itachi-kun de que hablan'??

Itachi: Pues veras Naruto-kun mi estúpido hermano menor...

POMMM..- la puerta..

En eso vemos como la puerta se abría dejando ver a una rubia extrovertida de hermosa cabellera y unos trajes muy pero muy llamativos, mientras la rubia se abría paso y ubicaba a su presa y sus labios se formaban una esbelta sonrisa y empujaba a todo bastardo de su camino

Chico 1: TAS COMO QUIERES.. MAMACITA!!!..

¿??: LO SE ...LO SE

Chico 2: QUE RICAS PIERNAS..!!!

¿??: Maldito bastardo.!!

Chico 3: QUE BUENAS TETAS Y QUE RICO CULO!!

¿??: Ò.Ó – mientras se le acercaba – QUE COÑO DIJISTES – mientras alzaba un pie sobre la silla dejando ver su mini pantaleta

Chico 3: ZZZZZzzzz que ricoo..

¿??: TE gusta?? – mientras le tomaba de la camisa suavemente..o:

**El grupo de Naruto**

Naruto: OHH.?? No puede ser..??

Mientras los del Akatsuki estaban desangrándose menos uno

Chicos: WAOOOOOO...

¿??: Ahora le tomaba del cuello mas fuerte mientras lo alzaba con fuerza – PUES AHORA TE ENCANTARA ESOO BASTARDOO..!! – mientras formaba una bomba en su mano y tomaba fuerza – JAJA SUFRE MAL PARIDO – ahora lo tomaba del cuello alzándolo y tirano su bomba en su estomago mandándolo a volar a la pared rompiéndola con la fuerza de la bomba

Todos: OO UUUUUU...??

¿??: NA-RU-TO-KUN – mientras corría como niñita consentida a los brazos de su lindo primo

Naruto: Fue estupendo prima... estupendo -

Ino: Nii-san llegaste..

¿??: O eres tu..?? no me percate??

Todos: O-o'

Un recien llegado que entraba a la cafetería

Gaara: Otra vez Naruto..?? – mientras miraba a Naruto abrazado con otra rubia

Itachi: Buen ataque.- mientras la miraba de arriba abajo

¿??: Gracias pero deja de mirarme que me provocaras una segunda bomba

Naruto: Primita el es Itachi-kun

Itachi: Un gusto.! Uchiha Itachi para ti.. y tu eres...

¿??: Yamanaka para ti

Itachi: Tu nombre no tu apellido

Naruo: Pues ella es...

¿??: Hum! No tiene caso decirte mi nombre, me llamaras por mi apellido

Sasori (del Akatsaki): Ohayo! Mucho gusto me llamo Sasori y tu bella como te llamas

¿??: _que lindoooo..._ Me llamo Yamanaka**... Deidara Yamanaka** – decía volteando mirar a Itachi

Itachi: Con que Deidara

Deidara: Si algún problema..

Kisame: Te gustaría entrar el grupo nn

Sasori: SEE

Itachi: Eeyy yo soy el jefe..

Todos del Akatsuki: LO SENTIOS JEFAZOO..

Itachi: Hum

Dedidara: _que se cree este chico, es que acaso no me quiere en su grupo _Lo pensare

Itachi todo ofendido: Como que lo pensaras... osea.. estas que dudas del Akatsuki

Deidara: No te importa

Itachi molesto: Vámonos chicos – mientras todos iban por su tras y Deidara veía como todos los estudiantes le abrían paso a primera fila en todo

Deidara:_ este chico es interesante...pero primero me acercare al otro..._Hey...

Itachi: _Ja lo sabia...no se podía a resistir a la sola idea de pertenecer al Akatsuki _

Deidara: Hey...Sasori me invitas a comer..- decía guiñándole un ojo

Sasori: Claro Deidara-chan nn

Itachi: GRR...ÒÓ

Naruto: bueno pues ..hasta luego Deidara –chan...ahora vuelvo – decía mientras veía a gaara llamándolo

Deidara: esta bien

Ino: hermana ..que te dijo la abuela

Deidara: uhmm... Ino-niisan...eso no te interesa

Itachi: _valla ...tal vez podamos congeniar ja no se me escapara. _Oye Sasori..no te importa si te robo a Yamanaka un momento verdad...- decia mirándolo amenazadoramente

Sasori: uhmm..pero T.T – no siguió al ver como Itachi tomaba la mano de Deidara y la dirigia a afuera

Deidara: pues..._quien se cree_ solo por esta vez I..ta..chi

Sasuke: seee se va mi aniki...yee ¡!! .

Itachi: estupido hermano menor...vendre mas tarde por ti

Deidara: Ey me gusta como llamas – en eso voltea a ver a Ino y dice – Estupida hermana menor ahora vuelvo – mientras Itachi le miraba con estrellitas en los ojos v

Todos: Oo igual a Itachi

Ino: T.T este sasuke nos marginan..!! Muaaaaaaa...

Itachi: Vamonos Deidara-chan

Deidara: parece de que me divetire en esta escuela Vamonos

Mientras los dos se iban...

Gaara. Oye naruto queria preguntarte algo...- decia todo serio

Naruto: are?..dime

Gaara: al parecer siempre estas con Ino en los recesos... esa oxigenada tiene algo contigo

Ini: A quien llamas oxigenada ojeroso – mientras aprecia de repeten - y yo quiero mucho a Naruto - mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda

Naruto: Pues sii..ella y yo nos queremos mucho

Gaara: oh...entonces ustedes son.. lo sabia lo sabiaa

Ino: Pues si somos PRIMOS ...OJEROSO!! ...NARUTO Y YO SOMOS FAMILIA

Naruto: SEEEE... .

Gaara: _son..son primos...familia...ESTO ES PEOR DE LO QUE ME IMAGINABA ...LOS DOS ESTAN JUNTOS EN SECRETO...PORQUE SON PRIMOS...NOO T.T _oh..asi que eso era oxigenada...bueno pues nos vemos ..adiós.- decía yéndose

Ino: _porque queria saber eso ¿? _Bueno Naruto vamonos

Sasuke: hey..Naruto..vamonos Kiba nos espera- decia apareciendo de repente y llevando se naruto arrastrado

Naruto: sasuke-baka bájame ..yo puedo caminar solito

Ino: jajaja...valla apuesto a que estaba celoso...ya deberia saber que Naruto solo lo quiere a él...-decia mirándolos y riéndose- y ahora...me voy ...lo malo es que ya me quede solita – decia mientras miraba al piso cabizbaja

Deidara: Itachi..ya me canse...al parecer me equivoque..eres un aburrio como los demas - deica mirándolo burlonamente

Itachi: ah..eso crees...sabes..yo tambien me aburri...vámonos – decia mirando una la puertatrasera de la prepa

Deidara: ja...eso no se pregunta- decia dirigiéndose a la salida

Después..fácilmente Deidara uso una pequeña bomba eh izo explotar la cerradura

Itachi: valla...aunque prefiero mis llaves- decia mostrándole unas llaves

Deidara: osea...cállate ..lo hacemos a mi modo y punto ... òó

Mientras salían...Deidara se sorprendió al encontrar a los demás del grupo ...comprando unas bebidas en la tienda de al frente..

Deidara: oo valla parecen que todos te siguen..

Itachi: ja es obvio soy el mejor

Deidara: PUES YOO soy mejor que tu ..

Los dos se miraron medios molestos y después desviaron su mirado a una pandilla que se les acercaba

Pandillero 1: asuuuu.. que preciosura ...dime no te gustaría venir con nosotros

Itachi: ÒÓ hey chicos vengan...se acerca una pelea

Deidara: ja..pues no se...no salgo con débiles como tu

Pandillero 2. hey nena ...que dices...nosotros somos fuertes...no como esa bandita de niños bonitos que te acompañan

Kisame: see..me dijeron niño lindo...ja Hidan .te dije que era lindo

Hidan: oo tonto

Itachi: hey tu repite eso...y tendrás una paliza

Pandilero 2: que ..que son débiles...y que dan vergüenza y...-no pudo terminar porque Zetsu..le había plantado en su pierna unas agujas..que en realidad eran unas espinas

Zetsu: te lo merecías por insultar al Akatsaki

Pandillero 3: SON..SON...EL AKATSAKI...chicos mejor nos vamos

Pandillero 4: no digas tonterías...podemos vencerlo y de trofeo nos llevaremos a la linda rubiecilla

Itachi: oigan no se metan con ella...para que se sepan..es la NUEVA INTEGRANTE DEL AKATSAKI

Todos: OO OHH

Deidara: hey..no decidas por mi..._pensándolo mejor_ ya se..Hey Itachi si derrotas a estos hombres ...me uniré a tu grupo sino- decía acercándose a uno de los pandilleros- sino...- ahora le acariciaba la mejilla- sino me iré con ellos- decía mientras el chico se desangraba

Itachi: Esta bien..será pan comido..._pero no tenia que acercársele ..jja es muy atrevida_

Sasori: CHICOS DEL AKATSAKI A SUS POSICIONES ¡!!! – decía levantando el brazo ilusionado con que Deidara entrara al grupo

Itachi: oye sasori..no estamos en los chicos del barrio..compórtate

Sasori: jejejeje..me deje llevar..ahora si...voy a ir en serio – decía mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo a uno de los de la otra banda

Itachi: alto..todos...yo solo los venceré - decía poniéndose al frente – hey Deidara mira esto...va a ser tu entrada al Akatsaki

Deidara: ah...que dijiste no te escuche...- decía mientras se sacaba los audífonos ..ya que estaba escuchando musica

Todos (incluyendo a los demas del akatsaki) : JAAJAJJAJAAJA

Itachi: Tsk...eres muy rebelde...bueno solo mira esto- decia mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos y ...con tres puntitos

Deidara: _valla ..el sharingan entonces debe ser fuerte _vaya ..pero aún te supero

Itachi: ah si...- y FLASHHHHH!!!! HABIA PUESTO A TODOS DE LA OTRA BANDA ...EN UNA ILUSIÓN MOSTRÁNDOLES SU MUERTE – ahora con eso quedaran muy tranquilitos

Deidara: _diría que es psicópata ...sino fuera porque yo soy igual T.T _baka – decia mientras miraba que detrás de Itachi habían mas...y se acercaban silenciosamente

Itachi: ja los dices ..por estos...-decia mientras volteaba y - KATON GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU..jajaja que decías de eso Deidara

Deidara: _es fuerte_ ah..no te vi

Itachi: que!!!!!!!!!!... grrrrr...igual soy mejor que tu

Deidara: hay Itachi...me estoy aburriendo...mira mejor siéntate ..y yo los acabo – decia levantándose con una cara ..de querer golpear a alguien

Itachi: _jaja se nota que no puede estar quieta _esta bien...pero si tienes problemas solo llámame y trata de no romper tus uñitas novata

Deidara: que dijiste cabron...novata tu abuela ..y para que sepan puedo terminar con ellos tan solo usando dos dedos...

Itachi: OYE NO SOY UN CABRON Y MI ABUELITA YA ES JOUNIN Y YA QUIERO VER COMO SEGÚN TU ACABAS CON ELLOS

Zetsu: será interesante ..ver como pelea ella sola...

Hidan: me pregunto si se habrá dado cuenta de que hay otras 8 personas en el techo y 4 a los costados..

Tobi: _al parecer Deidara ah cambiado mucho.. ..aunque tengo miedo de que le pase algo..._

Kazuku: jajaja esta chica ...al parecer sabe manejar al jefazo

Deidara: ahora vean esto...

Pandilleros 1 y 2: jja esto será fácil..después de que te venzamos te llevaremos con nosotros para divertirnos

Deidara : ah si - decia levantado su brazo – y PLAFFF – de pronto izo tronar dos de sus dedos y a continuación todo se lleno de humo

Todos: OO QUE PASO ...- mirando como del techo caían unos chicos inconscientes y otros que están a los costados

Kazuku: oye Deidara que hiciste...

Deidara: Ja ...a estos aún les falta 100años para alcanzarme..y lo que hice fue usar mis bombas hechas de chakra y hacerlas explotar juntos ellos

Itachi:_ esta chica es muy fuerte_ pues bien hecho...Deidara – decia acercándosele y sonriéndole lo mas tiernamente posible ...

Deidara: AGGG ITACHI QUITA ESA TONTA SONRISA...DE CHICO NERT...

Itachi: al parecer contigo puedo comportamente como realmente soy

Deidara: sisisiisi...bueno pues nos vamos chicos

Itachi: si vamos a tomar unas chelas por ahí..y ya mañana te presentamos como la nueva integrante del Akatsaki

Y luego se fueron a chelear...luego Deidara busco la bronca con otra banda ..y tuvieron otra pelea..

* * *

Mientras Sasuke se habia llevado a Naruto a una colina por la prepa..estaban sentados bajo un árbol

Naruto: ne..sasuke...porque me trajiste aquí...

Sasuke: esque naruto...yo...yo..o//o

Naruto: que te pasa sasuke – decia acercándosele a verle la cara

Sasuke: yo...bueno..nada...- decia desviando su mirada- lo que pasa esque Naruto ..ahora siempre estas con Ino...

Naruto: uhmm- comprendiendo lo que decia el pelinegro

Sasuke: y ya nisiquiera comemos juntos y bla bla bla ...-hablaba mas y mas el uchiha ..

Naruto: yayaya sasuke..cálmate...prometo que no me olvidare de ti...es que estoy acompañando a Ino..porque aún no tiene muchos amigos

Sasuke: arigato naruto dobe..

* * *

Ino: Kyaaa!!!! Ya me aburrí...y no quelo estar solita buuu..naruto ven por mi ...- decia haciendo morritos tipo Naruto..

Neji: hey Ino ven conmigo...te invito a dar una vuelta

Ino: etto??

Llega Tenten

Tenten: _bien Tenten hoy es tu día...hoy le dirás lo que sientes _Neji-san...este yo..quería hablar contigo un momento

Neji: _otra vez esta guarra _mira Tenten...tengo que decírtelo ya...

Ino: hay no creo que esto va mall...

Neji: escúchame Tenten...me podrías dejar en paz..sinceramente me tienes arto...nunca me dejas en paz...que te hice yo...no quiero nisiquiera que seamos amigos entiendes...

Tenten: _porque ..porque me odia _dis..discúlpame Neji-san adiós—decia mientras se iba corriendo y llorando

Neji: ahora si Ino..nos vamos – decia ofreciéndole una mano

Ino: PEDAZO DE IMBECIL...QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES TU PARA HABLARLE ASI A MI AMIGA ..HUMILLÁNDOLA DELANTE DE TODOS...

Neji: pero Ino..

Ino: adiós baka..me voy a buscar a Tenten- decia mientras se iba corriendo a buscar a chica de los moñitos

Neji: ha...es una tonta...ella se lo pierde

Hinata: ya ya Tenten...no llores

Tenten: déjame Hinata me quiero ir –decia mientras se levantaba e iba a caminar pero se tropezó con alguien

Ino: Tenten te estaba buscándote

Tenten: Ino no tengo nada en contra de ti...aún somos amigas...pero tal vez Neji tiene razón...yo voy a olvidarlo...- decia secándose las lagrimas y sonriendo

Ino: eres muy buena Tenten

Tenten: pero ahora prefiero irme a mi casa..adiós

Ino y Hinata: Sayonara

Hinata: bueno pues yo me voy ..ya es hora de salida ..tengo que irme mi padre me espera a fuera...adiós Ino-chan

Ino: adiós...- decia viendo a su amiga alegarse- y ahora me voy...sola...

¿?: yo no diria eso oxigenada...vamos por ahí te llevo...- decia mirándola y empezando a caminar delante de ella

Ino: Gaara??...pues CABEZA TOMATE NO ME DIGAS OXIGENADA!!!

Gaara: vamos oxigenada ...tengo que llegar temprano

Ino: pues...vamos o//o

Ya en la salida:

Tenten: MAMIII!!! BUU ¡!!!..LLEVAME A CASA ..- decia tirandose a abrazarla

Su vieja: hijita que te paso..bueno vamonos –

Y las dos subieron a su carro y se fueron a su casita..

Hiashi: hinata hija ..apurate ..tengo unos negocios que atender...donde esta tu primo Neji

Neji: aquí estoy tío – decia todo molesto

Hiashi: que te paso...

Neji: tuve un dia difícil

Y los tres subieron y se fueron

Sakura: buu...me voy solita...

Y se fue solita la guarra

Shikamaru: buaff..tengo que caminar hasta mi casa,,,Tsk..que problemático-y si mas shika se sento en piso esperando a q alguien lo lleve

Papá de Shikamaru: no se que hacer contigo y tu problemática vida...ven shikamaru sube al auto...

Shikmaru: qq..osea q tengo que pararm y caminar hasta el auto

Papá de shika: si

Shikamaru: muy problemático

Papá de shika: demonios- y agarro a su bebe y lo alzo como a un niño y lo subio al auto (el bebe era shik joojo)

Shino: padre..vamonos

PADRE: ...- decia empezando a caminar

Y se fueron muy silenciosamente

* * *

Sasuke: usurantonkachi..vámonos te llevo...

Naruto: si vámonos...oh..mira sasuke llego Itachi – decia viendo al recien llegado caminando al lado de su prima – KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DEIDARA QUE HACES CON ELLOS ...TE HICIERON ALGO...YO LOS MATO ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara: Naruto!!!!!!!! – decia volviéndose a tirar encima suyo...

Itachi: _que le pasa...acaso le gusta... _Deidara vámonos ...tenemos cosas que hacer – decia jalándole de la capita que llevaba

Deidara: GR... itachi...suéltame – decia dirigiéndole una mirada " suéltame no ves que estoy ocupada..y si me sacas te matooo "

Itachi: jjeje esta bien..podemos esperar nn'

Naruto: hey primita ...porque estas con esa capa..

Deidara: pues primito...te vas a sorprender - decia poniéndose en pose de modelo fashion..mostrando ..estaba parada al costado de Itachi..con su mini falda su camisa blanca de no habia remangado por todos lados haciendo una abertura grande en los senos y tenia puesta la capa estilo Akatsaki que era negra con nubes rojas...

Itachi. Hey todos escuchenme..- decia en pose de macho men – Deidara es...

Deidara:..Primito soy la nueva integrante del Akatsaki – decia solo para Naruto

Kazuku : je no se supone que le anuncio lo hace siempre el jefe

Kisame: ja..verasz como ahora se enoja y deidara lo calla jaja

Itachi: DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – decia todo furioso – se suponia que yo iba a hacer el anuncio PARA TODOS no solo pata Naruto –kun –lo último lo dijo con un tono molesto

Deidara: je ...esq me emocione Itachi-kun – decia con tono picaro – y ademas no creo que te moleste – decia acercándose al rostro de Itachi – ya mañana tu haras mi presentación formalmente siii

Itachi: bueno ..es...este o//o _diablos lo hace a propósito...pero que me pasa ...si nunca caigo en eso ..pero que me pasa con ella _esta bien..dei...deidara..

Miembros del Akatsaki : JEFAZO!!!!!...OO QUE LE PASO COMO ESQUE SE LEDEJA MANUPULAR – EN ESO..

Deidara: vamos que les pasa chicos – decia caercandose a los demas miembros

Kazuku: no este...-mientras la rubia se le acercaba – jeje esta bien deidara-chan yo teapoyo...no importa que se le hayas dicho a naruto jeje- decia mientras le miraba los pechos

Deidara: y tu Kisame...-pero dejo de hablar al ver como Kisame se le estaba desangrando la nariz y salia volando...- bien ..pues asunto arreglado...y Naruto no me has dicho nada ...- decia lo veia con la mirada baja

Naruto: I...Ita chi ...que le hiciste a mi primita MALDITO DEPRAVADO MENTAL ¡!!!!! COMO DIABLOS TE ATREVISTE A CORRUMPIR A MI PRIMITA EN SU PRIMER DÍA...TE MATERE BASTARDO!!!!

Todos: OO

Sasuke: que dijo ¿?...creo que no escuche bie...dijo bastardo ..esto es grave!!!! CORRE ANIKI CORRE!!!! TE VA A COMER!!!

Deidara: etto..primito no es para tanto...aparte mi jefe me trata bien

Naruto: _como que le trata bien..no sera ..que...**EN ESO NARUTO CON SU MENTE COCHINA ...**_

_**Deidara: itachi-kun-Mientras este le agarraba los senos y se los sobaba mientras que Deidara gemia y gemia...Mientras que naruto en su propia mente estaba parado viendo la escena todo anonado**_

_**Itachi: SII..DEIDARA ...GOZA GOZA..- DECIA MIENTRAS LE AGARRABA DE UNA PIERN Y LA LEVANTABA PARA...(PENETRARLA) ..EN ESO..**_

_**Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**_

_**Y volviendo a su realidad...**_

Naruto: BASTARDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara : naruto calmate primis ¡! – decia brazandolo

Naruto: APARTATE – decia mientras la empujaba a un lado

Deidara: Na...na..ruto-kun ...porque...que te hice buuuu T.T

Mientras vemos como Naruto sacaba su mejor Rasengan y se abalanzaba contra Itachi...

Itachi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡!! NARUTO ES UN MLA ENTENDIDO _Y LO PEOR ESQUE NO PUEDO PEGARLE PORQUE SINO DEIDARA SE ENOJA – _y salia corriendo y se escondia...

Naruto: MALDITO COBARDE...DONDE TE METISTE!!!! – mientras veía como su amigo Neji regresaba con su camioneta y se dirigia a entrara a la prepa – NEJI!!!!!!!!!!! ...- decia mientras iba corriendo hacia el ojiblanco

Neji: Are?..

Naruto llego hasta neji..agarrandole la cabeza...y tomándolo del cuello agarrando su cabeza con su brazo..

Naruto: NEJI!!!! USA TU BYAKUGAN ¡!!!!!!!

Neji: NO SUÉLTAME NO LO USARE TT ...– decia mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza..

Naruto: ABRE TUS OJOS BASTARDO ABRELOS ¡!!!! – decia mientras con una de sus manos agarraba los ojos y los trataba de abrir a la fuerza...

Neji: NOOOOO!!!!!

Naruto: Neji SI ME AYUDAS ..TE HARE UNA CITA CON INO ¡!

Neji: SIIIIIIII ¡! – mientras habria sus ojos- BYAKUGAN!!!!!!!!! – y empezaba buscar a Itachi y lo encontró – EN ESA DIRECCIÓN NARUTO nn..

Naruto: JAJAJA – mientras corria volteadnod a ver a Neji – JAJAA EN VERDAD ME CREISTE LO D ELA CITA CON INO...AJJAAJA ESTUPIDO!!!

Neji: MENTIROSO!!!! BUUUU T.T

Mientras todos petrificados on la escena...y Sasuke en un ricon moviendo el dedito en circulos en piso repitiendo ..ESE NO ES MI NARUTO ¡! BUU T.T

En eso mientras corria choco con una persona..

Tsunade:...Naruto a donde vas ..- decia con untono cariñoso

Naruto: abuelita...lo que pasa ..esque...EL BASTARDO DE ITACHI METIO A DEIDARA EN EL AKATSAKI ¡!!!!! – decia todo furioso

Tsunade: OO...que ..que dijistes...

Naruto: si abue...su abue...ahí esta escondido – decia mientras señalaba a Itachi saliendo de su escondite para safar ranchoo ojojo

Tsunade: ESE BASTARDO...!!!!!!!!

Naruto: HAY QUE MATARLO!!!

TSUNADE Y NARUTO: BASTARDO ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miembros del Akatsaki : NOOOO JEFAZO!!!!! T.T

Deidara: Itachi T.T ¡!!!!

De repente los miembros del akatsaki se quedan mirando a Deidara que NO ESTABA CON ELLOS ...y la quedan mirando diciendo : COÑO YA ERES INTEGRANTE DEL AKATSAKI ...SE SUPONE QUE DEBES ESTARA CON NOSOTROS Y GRITANDO CON NOSOTROS...

Deidara: ups...lo olvide – decia yendo al lado de los demas miembros

Kisame: bien..ahora ya estamos todos...ahora si

Ahora todos los miembros del Akatsaki : JEFAZO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Todos: OO y asi son los matones..

Mientras que Itachi..salia corriendo de Tsunade y Naruto..cuando entonces una camioneta se pone junto a él..y

Kisame: jefe...entre ..

Itachi con una carita llorando : AMIGOS!!!

Deidara: entra bastardo sino queres morir a manos de mi family

Entonces Itachi entra y se va con los de su grupo mientras que Tsunade y Naruto iba corriendo tras él..

Mientras vamos a lo que habia pasado con Gaara e Ino..cuando se iban los dos juntos...pues ellos ya estaban en el carro yendose ..pero esta vez ..esta vez gaara esta conduciendo NORMAL...(osea WHATT.!!!! raro en él??)

Ino: _valla ...porque me pongo media nerviosa a su lado..encima no se de que hablar..- _decia mirando a gaara conduciendo normal..

Gaara: _tal vez ahora le pueda preguntar si le gusta su primo...pero para que quiero saber eso yo...ARGGG QUE ME PASA...bueno igual lo hare ..por..por por sasuke..si por él...nn _Oye Ino...naruto es tu primo verdad??..

Ino: AISS...si eso ya te lo habia dicho..

Gaara: pero porque ..digamos..lo quieres tanto...acaso te gusta

Ino: AHHHHHHHHH CABEZA DE TOMATE COMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR TAL COSA..ES ..PECADO!!!!!...naruto y yo nos queremos mucho pero solo como primos

Gaara: _YHEA!!!!!!!!!!!! SEEEEEEEEEE!!!! . !!! ENTONCES NO LE GUSTA ...OPS..QUISE DECIR .NO TIENE NADA ESO ALEGRARA A SASUKE.._oh...esque como siempre que lo vez lo abrazas

Ino: eso es porque Naruto es mi primer amigo...cuando era pequeña estaba sola...si no fuera por mi hermana que siempre estaba conmigo..

Gaara: tu hermana ..pero ella no parece querer...-pero fue interrumpido por la fulminadora mirada de Ino...

Ino: pues si...mi hermana me queria mucho...pero después se alejo de mí...se fue a estudiar lejos..en otras ciudades..y siempre estaba sola – decia toda triste..- pero después conocí a Naruto y él siempre estaba conmigo..no me dejaba sola...y luego conoció a mi hermana y lo mismo paso con ella ..mi hermana se encariño mucho con naruto...y hasta que llegamos a pelear por su atención

Gaara: oO valla..

Ino: y después mi hermana me hizo un reto..

Gaara: cual??

Ino: me dijo que era ella capaz de hacer que naruto le preste mas atención a ella que a mí...y desde ese momento nos hemos peleado por su atención...- decia con fuego en los ojos

Gaara: valla??..- decia estacionando su carro...

Ino: **y algún día le ganaré y después encontraré a aquel chico** – decia con fuego en los ojos..- decia mientras gaara se iba...y lastimosamente no escucho lo útimo que dijo

Gaara: _esta loca _Bueno adiós...Oxigenada – decía levantado la mano

Ino: adiós ojeroso...- decía con una sonrisa en su carita nn

Gaara: _Vaya veo que me equivoque con respecto a Naruto, con que un reto..no?? ahora entiendo porque tanta atención de parte de la oxigenada y su hermana hacia él... pero no entiendo porque la rivalidad si pueden compartirlo pero.. veo que su hermana tiene algo en contra... vaya que niñez habrá tenido Ino vaa... que me importa.._

Continuara..

* * *

**June: Seeeeeeee...por fin acabamos este capitulo ya tenia ganas de hacer este capitulo...bueno ahora que ya estan todos los personajes..empieza el melodrama jojojo**

**April: SEEEEEEEEE... les gusto Deidara SEEEEEEE.v buenos puis actualizaremos pronto jojo.. sorry por la demora..?? P Jujuju es que bueno se nos perdio el disket compramos otro y pues ahora se nos acaba de perder y pues yo estoy que escribo a qui mientras envie a la bastarda de mi hermana a que buscara el bendito disket y pues veo que no lo encuentra y puess...no lo encuentra... **

**June: A por cierto bastardos ya arreglamos el asunto ese de xq no se podía dejar review...xq antes solo podían dejar review los que tenían su cuenta en fanfiction..pero ahora todos pueden dejar ..asi que ya no me Joan con ese tema...uu miren que me costo trabajo arreglarlos...jeje en realidad ese trabajito lo hizo April..ñññ pero igual...ahora espero ver mas review... **

**April: Ne.. nee.. jojjoo io fuiiiiiiiiii quiero reviews bastardos.. o sino los fusilooooooo Muajajajaaaaa. XD yo lo arreglé para reviews y si no recibooo voy a poner de bonita a SAKURAAA JAJAJJA no quieren esooo ciertoo bastadoss..!!! NOOOOOO..!!! entonces reviews MUAJAJAAAA..A. aishh ya a descansar..**

**April: Naruto, Deidara a descansar ya calmense CARAJOS..**

**Naruto: SSIIIIIIIII DESCANSOOOOO SEEEE.**

**Deidara: Vamos vamos Itachi que nos espero el hotel jajaa**

**TsunadE: Que mierda...**

**Deidara: Abuela no estamos en hora de trabajo .. no joas.. aja byee**

**Itachi: SEEEEEEEEE...**

**Dediara: Ja.! Basura te lo creíste,..**

**June: ya chicos pero un ratito nomás ...que3 de ahí regresan a la chamba **

**Sasuke: Eres una explotadoraaaaaaa...**

**June: calla bastardo que para eso te pago...**

**Sasuke: Naruto mira lo que me a dicho**

**Naruto: Are??**

**June: naruto ¡! Mira sasuke ..dice que no le gusta el fic buaa T.T **

**April: Hay matarlo al bastardooooooo...!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: Sasuke como pudiste...**

**April: Bastardo venn .. **

**Sasuke: Aléjate Asesina**

**April: Pues tu serás mi victima JAJAJAA MUAJAJAAAAAAAA .. **

**Ino: Ya carajos compórtense..**

**April: Jejeje -'? sorry? Pues chicos hasta el próximo capit… sayonara……**


	9. No llores más Tenten

June: pues aquí estoy de nuevo...pues are este capitulo yo sola por ahora xq no se donde anda mi hermana...ta metido en el internet ...yo no..ya recién vengo del Inter...y taba emocionada leyendo los fic de gaara & ino..seee ¡!!! . ¡!!! Y tambien los de Drew & May (de pokemon)...

* * *

**No llores más Tenten**

**Capitulo 9**

****

****

Después de lo que paso anteriormente ..Naruto juntos con Tsunade y luego se les unió Jiraiya ..bueno corretearon a Itachi hasta que Deidara se asó y les grito a los tres ...

Deidara: BASTA LOS TRES ...NO ENTIEDEN QUE YO QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLOS ..- decía poniéndose al frente de Itachi juntos los demás Akatsaki

Naruto: pero Dei –chan – decía haciendo morritos

Ino: NO...Naruto aunque seas mi primo adorado mi tesoro mi todo...este es mi grupo ...y él es mi jefe – decía señalando a Itachi...

Itachi: _buu..solo me defiende por ser su jefe _

Akatsaki : SEE!!! Deidara..!!

Deidara: así que dejen de molestar a Itachi...

Tsunade: escúchame Deidara...TU NO VAS A HACER LO Q TE VENGA EN GANA ME ENTIENDES Y YO VOY A PATEARLE EL TRASERO A ITACHI QUIERAS O NO – y se abalanzo contra Itachi junto con Jiraiya..pero se detuvieron porque todo los demás Akatsaki se habían puesto al frente de su jefe para defenderlo y también Deidara..todos preparados para la lucha

Jiraiya: pero Deidara ...tu siempre cambias de bandas cuando te da la gana ...hay bandas mucho mejores que esta...- pero se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina de parte de todos

Deidara: es cierto ..pero ellos son en verdad fuertes ..y creo que tal vez aprenda algo de ellos...

Todos: AHHH ¡!!! OO CONVENIDA ¡!! ÒÓ

Deidara: eje ..bueno el caso es que él es mi jefe ..y ahora tengo resguardarle el trasero...

Naruto: _valla Deidara ..parece diferente..que cuando estaba en sus otras bandas..normalmente habría dicho que como es el jefe ..no debe depender de los demás...pero ahora no lo dijo TT buu..aunque me cueste tengo que aceptarlo.._Esta bien Deidara..tienes mi aprobación

Deidara: Naruto !!!!!!! PRIMIS POR ESO TE KELO !!!! – decía abrazándolo forzosamente

Itachi: oye como abrazas al que antes quería matarme

Deidara: cállate jefe...agradece que nosotros los miembros de Akatsaki .te defendimos..aunque me decepcionas Itachi..pensé que eras fuerte podías defenderte tu solo – decía con aires de superioridad

Kisame : si jefe..que le pasa ..se esta volviendo ...d..e...b...i..l.

Itachi: KISME!!!! CALLATE SI NO QUIERES MORIR!!!

Hidan : pero jefe ..es verdad lo que Deidara dijo..

Itachi: valla si lo dices tu es porque es verdad...bueno esta bien ...no pelee porque eran la familia de Deidara..solo por eso o///o – decía todo apenado

Todos: CON MAS RAZON !!!

Zetsu: jefe me decepciona TT..

Deidara: BAKA!!!... si te lo decimos es porque ...en una pelea con alguien que te quiere matar ..no debes tener compasión de nadie...aunque sea tu madre, tu padre, tu hermano o hermana ..o tu primo – lo último lo dijo mirando hacia Naruto

Itachi: valla que despiadada

Deidara: solo digo la verdad...es mejor matar a otras que esperar a q ellos te maten

Sasori: tienes razón Deidara

Zetsu: parece que piensas como yo...parece q tu y yo nos divertiremos mucho torturando a otros Deidara

Deidra: see!!!

Itachi: _locos...además estoy jalado en mate y atacar a la direct seria peorr.._SI Zetsu mata a la direct para que tu vieja te mate por matar a la única prepa que te recibe..jaja

Zetsu: Pues mataría a mi madre..

Itachi: Pues no creo que venzas a tu padre y hermano serás hecho picadillo Jajajaa y tu Sasori mejor ni hables que a las justas pasaste de año y esta Prepa es mas fuerte y como sigues no creo que pases jajaaa y si pegas a la direct o a su nieto favorito Ja.! Sin compasión nuestro legendario Jiraiya te fusilara jajaaa...

Sasori: OO ERES CRUEL ITACHI!!! T.T

Y pues así le hecho en cara a todos del Akatsaki ahora viendo a todos dolidos y llorosos menos uno que era Zetsu que decía "Yo mataría a toda mi familia jaja" y así pues llego con la que lo choteo jajaa

Itachi Y pues Deidara si tu hubieras peleado te hubieran picadillo, admito que eres fuerte pero NARUTOOO Jiraiya y por ultimo Tsunade ...uff.. nica lo haces..

Deidara: Pues hubiera sido fácil con mis abuelos porque se todas sus técnicas aunque Naruto pues... – acercándose a el – responde tu Naruto-kun

Naruto: Pues nunca atacaría a mi primita adorada.. SEEE...!!! – alzando la manito como un niño lendooooooo.. xD

Deidara: Aaa..!! Narutooooo te quieroooooo.. – mientras los abrazaba, viene Itachi mas cerca jaa – En tu cara.. en tu cara jajaja... y pues solo quedaría Ino y pues obviamente soy mucho mas fuerte que mi estúpida hermana menor..

Itachi: Ey no me copies..ohh.. bueno

Deidara: En cambio TU jajaja no serias capaz de matar a tu Sasu-chan JAJAJAJAAA...

Zetsu: SI JEFAZO usted no seria capaz de matar a su hermanito menor..uu

Sasori: No digan eso .el Jefaso no tiene piedad seguro lo mataría sin pensarlo no vez como lo tortura con su comida no es así Jefe

Itachi: OO como que torturo a mi hermano con mi comida?? Insinúas que cocino mal!! ÒÓ

Akatsaki: ... – el grillito a lo lejos GRI ..GRI..

Zetsu: Vaya pensé que era una tortura del jefe – rumoreaba a lo bajito..

Itachi: Te escuche te escuche.. T.T como que una tortura solo quiero verlo llenito.. y siempre pensé que no le gustaba por lo vegetales...T.T

Deidara: _Que vergüenza por dios... tengo que llevar a mi familia antes que este imbecil hable mas cochinada y media o dirán que me metí en un grupo de Fresitas.._

Bueno después de esa pequeña riña...se acabo la pelea Deidara se fue ..y bueno después de eso..los Akatsaki se fueron a tomar nuevamente y se pusieron pelear todos choborros (borrachos)...y bueno Ino había tenido que subiré por la ventana de su casa ..ya q la llave de su casa la tenia su hermana ...

* * *

Tenten: porque ..Neji..porque me tratas así...yo solo quería ganarme tu amor..pero nunca me di cuenta de que tu me odia...odiabas...- decía recostada en su cama llorando desconsoladamente...todo por Ino...aunque ella es mi amiga ...pero...ahora no se que hacer tal vez deba ir a hablar con ella ...

Luego se cambio y salió hacia la casa de Ino...

* * *

Sasuke: demonios ese dobe ..donde se habrá metido ..todo por culpa de mi hermano...demonios creo q no debería pensar en Naruto tanto...pienso en él mañana...tarde.. noche y hasta sueño con él...T.T porque !! Creo que debería distraerme un poco...ya se iré a ver a Kiba ..tal vez allí se encuentre Naruto- decía levantándose de su cama- esperen .noooo!!!! se suponía q iba a tratar de no pensar en Naruto y ahora me dirigí a casa de kiba por Naruto ...y ahora que hago..bueno no importa igual quiere ver al dobe ...

* * *

Hinata: _porque...porque no... tengo el valor de decirle... a Naruto lo que siento por él...tal vez... necesite ayuda...a ver quien...- _pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su primo..

Neji: que haces Hinata

Hinata: nada.. que te inte..resa neji-oniisan – decía con un tono frió

Neji: va..ya me imagino porque esta así...pero que querías que hiciera...en verdad ya me hartaba

Hinata: pero..no te cos..taba nada decír...selo a ella sola.. y decír...selo suavem..ente...no tan grosero co...mo lo hiciste y delan...te de toda la prepa...

Neji: uhm..si creo que me pase un poco..

Hinata: un po..co... BASTRADO TE PASASTE DEMASIADO – decía agarrando a Neji del cuello..al parecer la tímida hinata había perdido los estribos y había salido su INNER jajaja y ahora era la salvaje hinata

Neji: TT ya hinata ..suéltame me lastimas

Hinata: KUSO!! Lo haré cuando me prometas que le pedirás disculpas a Tenten

Neji: no!! Eso no !!

Hinata: entonces ..TE HARE SUFRIR¡!!

Hiashi: Hinata ...te buscan...

Hinata: are?..- poniendo su caria dulce

Hiash: hay que linda mi hija.tan delicada que es ...v

Neji: MENTIRA ...ES UNA SALVAJE !!!!

Hinata: pero que dices neji-onisan – decía acariciando la mejilla de Neji..mirando con una cara de asesina

Neji: na..nada Hi...Hinata..- decía mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda ..**June: asu..que miedo Hinata en acción nn**

Hinata: si quien es...

Tenten: soy yo Hinata-chan

Hinata: TENTEN!!!- decía abrazando a su amiga...que paso porque vienes a verme

Tenten: esque me dirigía a casa de Ino ..pero me d aun poco de pena..así que decidí venir a verte a ver si me acompañas...

Hinata: a Ino...CLARO!!!!! VAMOS _sii ella me podría ayudar con Naruto-kun..._

Tenten: pues vamos..

Hinata: PAPÁ!! YA VENGO VOY A CASA DE INO UN RATO!!!- decía asomando su cabeza dentro de su casa..

Neji: a casa de Ino !! Hinata yo te acom..- pero no termino porque Hinata le había lanzado uun florero en la cara..para que no saliera sino iba a ver a Tenten

* * *

Y se dirigieron a casa de Ino..

**TIN TON...**

Ino: debe de ser mi hermana ...- abre la puerta y ..

Hinata : Hai..Ino-chan...

Tenten: hola Ino..

Ino: hola!!!...vinieron ustedes dos ..y no vino sakura

Tenten: solo ..solo vinimos las dos

Ino: uhm...bueno pasen..quieren algo de tomar

Hinata: yo si...un vaso de agua por favor

Ino: bueno ahora vuelvo..siéntense ..y pónganse cómodas

Hinata: deberás Tenten..no me dijiste para que querías ver a ino

Tenten: ya lo sabrás hinata-chan

Ino: aquí tienes hinata- decía dándole un vaso de agua

Tenten: Ino..yo queria decirte que ...

**TIN TON**

Ino: quien será ---abre la puerta y – oni-san

Deidara: hola estúpida hermana menor..- decía tambaleándose...

Ino: te pasas... porque tocas el timbre si tu tienes llave y además vienes borracha

Deidra: no exageres estúpida hermana menor..y pues las llaves yo las tenia?? Que sii?? Vaya no lo sabia..?? P - decía mientras se iba

Ino: bueno..que me decías Tenten...

Tenten...bueno yo quería pedirte que ..- decía poniéndose de rodillas frente a Ino...

Ino: pero que le pasa.. porque se pone de rodillas

Tenten: Ino..yo ..quería pedirte por favor...que ..que QUE ME DEJES EL CAMINO LIBRE CON NEJI...YO LO QUIERO MUCHO..YO LO AMO...PERO ÉL TE AMA TI..ASI QUE POR FAVOR...DEJALO...PORFAVOR...

Hinata: Tenten..pero ¿?...

Ino: Tenten..pero yo

Tenten: POR FAVOR...HARE LO QUE ME PIDAS...

En eso viene Deidara y la agarra del cuello y la levanta y le tira una fuerte cachetada ...

**PLAFFF...**

Deidara: debería darte vergüenza humillarte por un hombre

Ino: basta Deidara ..no vez que ella sufre mucho..este Tenten disculpa a mi hermana

Deidara: ..NO SEAS ESTUPIDA..COMO LE VAS A ROGAR A TU RIVAL PARA QUE TE DEJE EL CAMINO LIBRE ME DAS VERGÜENZA AJENA

Tenten: pero yo amo mucho a Neji-san

Deidara: SI PERO ÉL NO TE AMA ¡!!!!..ES MAS ÉL TE ODIA

Tenten: porque ..porque eres mala conmigo – decía llorando

Ino: Deidara..te estas pasando...

Deidara: dime Tenten...estas en la Prepa xq quieres ser una buena Kunoichi no es asi..

Tenten: si ..-decía llorando- aunque mis técnicas no sean tan buenas ...me propuse usar las armas y hacerme poderosa como Tsunade-sama

Deidara: y sabes que es una vergüenza para una kunoichi...llorara por un hombre y suplicarle al enemigo...y andar de rogona por ahí..dime que no te enseñaron a ser fuerter..sabes que para mi y seguro también para neji y todos tu eres solo una chica débil -en eso Tenten se para

Tenten: no no – decía secándose las lagrimas- no..yo no soy débil..yo soy fuerte ...y si quieres te lo demostrare- decía mirándola desafiadoramente

Deidara en eso se le acerca y : Pues bien Tenten..Tú..Yo .afuera una batalla .Ahora..

Tenten: te demostrare que soy fuerte

Deidara: calla chica débil

Tenten: te daré una paliza

Hinata: buen o pues empiecen..pero si es...Sakura eres tu ¡!! Ven ..

Al parecer como habían ido al parque a pelear habían encontrado a Sakura pasando por ahí..

Sakura: hola chicas que hacen

Ino: sakura!!! Hola amiga...ven yo te cuento lo que paso...

Después de q le contara todo

Sakura: _valla Tenten esta igual que yo..que humillante...yo no soy debil pero Tenten si lo es ...asi que ella esta en peores condiciones que las mias _**June: si claro ..sigue soñando garra ..**

Ino: este..bueno Tenten estas segura de querer pelear contra ella...mi hermana es muy fuerte – decía preocupada

Tenten: bien Deidara ..ahora veremos quien es la débil...TOMA ESTOO!!!- decía lanzándole una fuerte patada

Deidara: valla esto es todo lo que tienes...no necesitare usar mi chakra contigo..con mi fuerza basta.ja..pensándolo bien..solo peleare usando este dedito – decia mientars esquivaba la patada de Tenten y le enseñaba uno de sus dedos

Tenten: ah..no me digas...ahora veras- y empieza a atacar a Deidara con muchos puñetazos seguidos...

Deidara: eso es todo

Tenten: no...todavía tengo mas ...

Mientras le lanzaba ahora muchas shuriken y kunais ...pero no conseguía nada ...ya que Deidara los esquivaba fácilmente...

Tenten: diablos...como te desteto..pero aún así no soy débil...- mientras se levantaba toda cansada ...

Deidara: ahora es mi turno – decía mientras se acercaba

Tenten: no te bastara un solo dedo para ganarme..ahora veras

Mientras que Tenten corría y corría hacia Deidara para golpearla...pero al momento de tirarle el puñetazo ..Deidara lo esquivo como si nada y de ahí con un solo dedo golpeo la frente de Tenten y la pobre salió volando ...mientras que Deidara solo reía...

Deidara: jajaja y así te llamas a ti misma una Kunoichi...me da vergüenza ...

Tenten: ahhh...me duele mucho la cara...- decía tirada en la cara...no podía levantarse

Deidara: bueno pues YO GANO !! – decía acercándose a Tenten...pero se detuvo ya que vio como esta esta llorando..

Tenten: ahora lo entiendo...por eso no me quiere Neji-san...por ser débil...- decía mientras lloraba..

Deidara: eres una estúpida – decía levantando a Tenten del cuello...y

PLAF !!! Deidara le había tirado una cachetada a Tenten...y esta se había quedado en blanco...

Ino: nii-san basta no vez que esta sufriendo..

Deidara: lo hago por eso estúpida hermana menor...solo trato de ayudarla

Tenten: BASTA DÉJAME – decía tratando de librarse del agarre..- TU NO ME ENTIENDES...PORQUE TU ERES FUERTE Y YO DEBIL...-en eso de nuevo se escucha...

PLAF ..PLAF!!!!..Deidara ahora le había tirado dos cachetadas...Y Tenten ahora estaba en blanco...sabía que a fin de cuentas Deidara tenia razón..

Deidara: ahora si me entendiste..porque si no te seguiré pegando hasta que entiendas...

Tenten: ...- no decía nada y...

PLAF ¡! ..Esta vez si le tiro una pero recontra fuerte.. que Tenten habia salido volando pero esta a lo lejos se levanto y e fue hacia Deidara..

**April: people dsd aki io escribo.. SEE. Volvi xD**

Tenten: Golpéame.. Golpéame.. eso solo me hará olvidarme del dolor.. de un amor no correspondido por ser débil y estúpida ...si eso soy una estúpida ingenua... dime Deidara no entiendo porque porque es que acaso el nunca me amara como yo a el, aunque sea fuerte no creo que el me ame ...-mientras lloraba cabizbaja

Deidara viéndola con pena pues en fin sufría mucho tal vez quería demasiado a ese idiota: Sabes Tenten eres hermosa y bondadosa tienes agallas puedes salir adelante tu sola no dependes del amor de alguien para ser alguien en la vida y pues te digo algo olvídate ..olvídate de el no vas a forzar a alguien quererte y pues hay muchos peces en el mar y tu eres muy hermosa – hablaba seria y sonriente..

Ino: _Nii-san v Arigato.._

Tenten al escuchar eso callo en llanto sin cansancio: Arigato Arigato Deidara-san - mientras la abrazaba

Deidara: Promete Tenten que te superaras tu sola, no seas ingenua y pues olvídate de el si no sabe apreciar tu amor..

Tenten: Esta bien..te lo prometo.. desde mañana ignorare a Neji si me vengare de el

Deidara: Con eso no ganas nada.. mas que hacerle entender que estas dolida.. no le pongas importancia simplemente eso, actúa normal decidida ante todo fuerte y con la cabeza arriba con tus decisiones firmes sin dudas en tus palabras se fuerte y no débil simplemente no lo tomes encuentra piensa que nunca estuvo en tu corazón y que solo es un conocido mas..entiendes Tenten-san

Tenten: Si Arigato Deidara eres muy buena, seré fuerte te lo prometo...

Dediara mirándola fijamente de pies a cabeza rodeándola: Pero pensándolo bien.. no eres fea .. y lo tienes escondidoo??... NECESITAS UN CAMBIO SEEE...

Ino: Oh .. no???

Hina: Deidara tu cr..ees que es ma..lo dudar cuan..do hablas...

Dediara: Malo hija es malísimo así das a entender que dudas de tus palabras..

Hina: Mmm..ya veo..

Deidara y Ino que sabían que Hinata también estaba enamorada nada mas y nada menos de su adoración de ella dos, pero ellas sabían perfectamente que ella no tiene ni el mínimo posibilidad con Naruto pero querían que fuera feliz porque en fin era muy linda y tierna

Ino: Y porque no? Tu también cambias Hinata??

Deidara: Pues creo Hinata que cuando una persona no le miran ni los callos DEBE hacerse de que existe pues osea LUCHAR por esa persona hasta conseguirla

Hinata: AYAAA... KYAA..

Ino: Vaya que indirecta..

Sakura: Y yo..??

Ino: Huy Sakura ni aunque fueras las top model del año no tienes las de ganar jjaaja _perderás jaja sii y primito se quedara con Sasu-kun _

Deidara: Si pues Sakura huy mamita no tienes siquiera un piñasco de oportunidad jajaja PERDERAS CON MI PRIMITOO SEEEE.. osea el es súper mejor eso es OBVIO JAJAJA..

Sakura: Quee?? Que tienes Naruto que ver con esto..??

Ino callando a su hermana antes que meta mas la pata: No nada Sakura Jejejee

Sakura: Que raro ¿?

Deidara: Pues no perdamos mas el tiempo que el día esta maravilloso para un cambio de Look SEEEEEEEE... chicas vámonos..

Ino: Yo escojo la ropa SE SE. SEE... PLISSSSSS...

Deidara: Solo porque me das pena estúpida hermana menor..JAJAJAJA..

Ino: T.T Mala... Buaaaaaaaaa...!!!!!!! T.T

* * *

Mientras a lo lejos de hay estaban un chico mirando al cielo en la Prepa ya que tenia clases hasta tarde pues estaba en un nivel avanzado xD

Shikamaru: _Porque ..porque no dejo de pensar en tii.._ – mientras las nubes a su imaginación se transformaban en una chica muy linda sonriente gringa – _eres tan linda... extraño cuando peleábamos esos tiempos ahora... ahora solo te la vives peleando con ese pelirrojo..maldito pelirrojo... tu me quitaste a mi linda Ino-chan maldito pelirrojo...Ino-chan al parecer ya te olvidaste de que existo, hasta cuando me vez me saludas sonriente y te vaz .. te vaz con ese maldito pelirrojo mientras yo.. yo solo vivo suspirando por ti Ino-chan.. te extraño.. extraño tus gritos y golpes T.T_

_**Black Flash..**_

_Pues verán desde el ocurrido en la escuelita de pollitos sobre su muñeca y también por lo de la fiesta de Shino..._

_Ino: Shikamru dame dulces..._

_Shikamaru: No quiero.. eres muy problemática mujer.. cállate... – mirando al cieloo.._

_Ino: No soy una mujer soy una niña que quiere dulces KYAAAAAAAAAA... hazme casoooooooooo...!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Shikamaru: No no te haré caso... porque..._

_Ino.: PORQUE.!!!_

_Shikamaru: Por POR-BLE-MA-.._

_Ino: Ya se ya se por problemática me lo repites 20 veces al día y no te cansas con tus problemas... QUIERO DULCES.!!!!!!!!! Y AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... –mientras se le lanzaba encima como todos los días para golpearlo... y golpearlo_

_Shikamaru: Quítate mujer.. pesas.. no pego a débiles.._

_Ino: A quien llamas débil imbecil... soy fuerte mira mira – puñetazos patadas y así pues vemos aun Shika tirado y abusado y forzosamente a dar sus dulces.. .._

_Otro día... unos días de deporte de la escuela de pollitos ya mas avanzada.._

_Profe: Pues verán niños hoy haremos competencia de luchitas SEE.. pero no abusen con su compañero – y en eso vemos como interrumpen al profe ya que una rebelde se paro.._

_Ino: Tu mi eterno rival – señalando a Shikamaru bostezando – Tu...yo.. afuera una pelea y ahora... _

_Shikamru: No fastidies mujer.. Tsk – mientras bostezaba_

_En eso vemos como Ino lo agarraba a Shika con todas sus fuerzas de su cuello y lo aventaba haia una ventana que dirigia al patio del cole. y pues así vemos aun Shika volando al patio de la guardería _

_Profe: Para ser de 5 añitos son muy fuertes y malos O.Ò..vaya tan chikitos y ya con rivales pero como dicen uno siembra a sus rivales.. Hay shika pobre de ti – suspiraba ya que Shikamaru no se atrevia tocar ni un pelo de una mujer porque su lema le prohibía EL MAS FUERTE NO PEGA AL DEBIL..NI MUJERES.. osea dándose a entender que se creía el fortachón jajaa xD_

_Y pues así vemos como todos agarraba a sus parejitas y peleaban con todas fuerzas pero Ino y Shika ..._

_Ino: OYE TU MOCOSO.. ACASO PIENSAS ESUIVAR TODA LA HORA..._

_Kiba alo lejos: DALE DURO INOO.. TIENES MI APOYOO..._

_Shika: BASTARDOOOOOO...!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sasuke: No te preocupes Shikamru si te mata yo te vengo _

_Naruto: Ya deja de hacerte el vengador.. Carachos.._

_Sasuke: JEJEJE '? _

_Shika: Te dije no golpeo a mujeres..._

_Ino ya cansada de escuchar su lemita hasta imagínense que en su Slam de Kiba el escribió en lema favorito NO PEGO A MUJERES.._

_Ino: Eres un racista.. eso es lo que eres.. – mientras le propinaba varios golpes y pues acabo las clases de Entrenamiento y tocaba Tsunade y pues no quería pasar Ino_

_Y así vemos como Shika entraba normalmente a su aula mientras Tsunade y el Porfe cargaban a Ino a la fuerza porque no quería pasar..xD_

_Ino: SUÉLTENME... SUELTENMMEEE... TENGO QUE MATAR AL RACISTA...!!!!!!! DESGRACIADO NO HUYASS...!!!!!!!! – y pues Tsunade ya cansada le pego cinta de embalaje en su boca de Ino para que ya se cale que le ponía peor la jackeca de la chupistica que se dio un dia anterior.. xD_

_Shika: Ja.! Todas son unas problemáticas..._

_Tenten: Que dijiste problemático.._

_Hinata: Acaso escuche que somos problemáticas.._

_Sakura: HAY QUE MATARLO CHICAS..._

_Tenten: Por el orgullo de las chicas.. y por venganza a Ino-chan_

_Sasuke: Ey se supone que yo soy el vengador en el fic.. Ò.Ó.._

_Tenten: YA CALLATE... NARUTO LLÉVATELO QUE ESTORBA.._

_Naruto: DAS VERVUENZA...- mientras lo llevaba a rastras de su cuello..jaja xD – mejor vamos a jugar a Mamá y Papá...nn_

_Sasuke: Vamos NARUTO vamos ..!!! SIII ¡!!! – decia mientras jalabas al rubio_

_Neji: PROVECHOO..!! JAJAJAA _

_Naruto: O.Ò Are?? Pero Sasuke tu serás el hijo ya que Kiba es el papá ... y pues el me mando por un hijo _

_Sasuke: QUEEEEEEE...!!!!!!!! ÒÓ DONDE ESTA EL DESGRACIADO…!!!!!!_

_Lee: Huy huy golpe golpe fórrate el rabo Kiba jajjaa..._

_Neji: Ten esta almohada para que duela menos jajaa –mientras se la tiraba a kiba_

_Kiba: NOOOOOOOO..!!!!!! FUE IDEA DE NARUTOO...??_

_Naruto: Are??_

_Shikamaru estaba en un lado apaleado por todas las chicas ya que Hinata le dio su mejor técnica mientras sakura los sostenía por lo brazos y amarraba fuertemente y hinata le aplicaba sus 84 Juuken y Tenten le metía chavetas y agujas por todas partes de su cuerpo incluyendo sus genitales OO_

_Ino: Basta déjenlo.. que yo lo matare...así que safa saf.._

_Tenten/Hina/Sakura: NO se vale..aaa..???!!1_

_Ino: Ya arranquen chufa chufa... _

_Shika: Arigato Ino_

_Ino: Escúchame Shikamaru algún día te venceré y tu rogaras por tu vida jJAJAJAJAAAAA_

_Shika: Ah estas loca-... problemática.._

_Ino: No estoy loca.._

_Shika: Necesitas un psicólogo..._

_Ino: No estoy loca... carajos.._

_Shika: Insisto tengo una loca por rival.. dios.._

_Ino: AAAAaaa... NO ESTOY LOCAAAAAAAAA..._

_Shika ya yendose del lugar e Ino gritando toda histérica con su muñeca en brazos_

_Ino: NO ESTOYYY LOCAAAAAAAAA...buu.. no estoy no Susi _

_Pues su muñeca se llamaba Susi_

_Susi a su imaginación: No Ino no estas loca..._

_Ino: LO SABIA.. eres la mejor amiga.._

_Tenten/Hina/Sakura: OO Susi?? ESTA..._

_Shika apareciendo repentinamente: LOCA ja.! Lose.._

_Tenten/Hina/Sakura:..MORIRAS..SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...!!!!! HOY SERA TU ENTIERROO JAAJAJAAAAAA..!!!_

_Shika: Diablos no es la única loca – decía ya corriendo y escapando por lo arbole..._

_Tenten/Hina/Sakura: No huyas desgraciado..._

_Y pues vemos como Shikamru corría por el bosquecito pequeño de la guardería ... y ya encontrado una minicasa _

_Shika: HABRAN HABRANNN... – decía tocando alocadamente..._

_Naruto: Si.?? – salía todo happy por su ventanita de rositas – quien es?? Esta es la residencia Inuzuka Uzumaki _

_Sasuke empujando a Naruto de la ventana: Aun lado madre quien es?? _

_Naruto: Oh hijo es tu amiguito Shikamaru _

_Shika: SASUKE MEQUIEREN MATARRRRR..._

_Sasuke bajando rápidamente y haciendo pasar a Shikamaru a la casa.._

_Kiba: Sasuke te dije que no traigas vagos a la casa...**April: . Kyaaaaaaa... k gayss..**_

_Naruto: Hijo debes obedecer a tu padre..._

_Shika: O.ò Que coño?? Sasuke..??_

_Sasuke: Oh! Demonios.!! Si esta bien mami obedecerá a "PAPI"_

_Kiba: Eres mi orgullo hijo.. serás igual a mi cuando seas grande v _

_Mientras Naruto se secaba la lagrimas con un pañuelito color amarillo patito.. xD_

_**Fin del Black Flash..**_

****

Shika: _Ja.! No quiero acordarme lo que paso a la finales...je! Ino-chan en esos tiempos Yo era tu eterno rival y ahora... ahora.. nisiquiera me vez... como te extraño Ino-chan _

En eso una alocada rubia entraba por la puerta toda histérica..

Temari: Shikaaa...!! mi hermanito ya no me quiere...!!!!!!!

Shika: _Hay no! la loca aficionada a su hermano –_ Ahora que paso Temari-chan

Temari: Es que mira.! Shika mi hermanito me adoraba era su tesoro mas preciado pero ahora KYAAAAAAAA... no me toma en cuenta... nisiquiera me cela como antes imagínate que en la mañana lo salude normalmente mientras llevaba mi blusa amarrada muy arriba y habia hecho agujeros mi minifalda pero aun asi no me grito yo le dije NII-SANNNNNNNNNNN y sabes lo que me dijo SABESSSSS LO ME RESPONDIOOOOOOOO...

Shika: Como?? – pues Shikamaru no sabia quien era su apreciado hermanito de la loca aficionada...

Temari: Me dijo... AH.! TEMARI.! Así me dijo..T.T...Kyaaaaaa... No me amaa... T.T

Shika: y que tiene?? De malo??

Temari: Pues..como que que tiene de malo.. TODOOOOOOOOOOO. Porque me veían muchos hombres y me mandaban piropos y ni al caso con mi nii-san solo vio a una rubiecilla pasar y se fue tras ella gritándole OXIGENADAAAAAAA...KYAAAAAAAAAAA...T.T

Shika: Peero que tiene?? De seguro se pelea con ella??

Temari: Pues nooooo!!!!! Ella es rubia y le dice oxigenada y osea YOOOOOOO también soy rubia... y T.T kyaaaaaaaaa... se avergüenza de miii... LOSE LOSE... soy una vergüenza para el porque soy rubia KYAAAAAAAA.. T.T por eso no me toma en cuenta y ahora mucho para con mi hermano Kankuro en su habitación hablando de chicas y yo de lado en mi habitación solita mientras ellos matándose de la risa y yooooo...!!!!!!!! kya deseguro se burlaran de mi por horas en la habitación de kankuro lose lose porque cuando me mira el se rie.. T.T mi nii-san no me quiereeeeeeeeeee... SOY UNA VERGÜENZA.. solo por ser rubiaa...

Shika: Dios..?? ayúdame!!

Temari: Ya se me pintare mi cabello de rojo, para que así diga con orgullo EY ESA PRECIOSURA ES MI HERMANA y me cele como siempre seee... debo buscar tinta.. ..tintaa...-caminando como loca de un lado a otro

Shika agarrándola de la mano y haciéndola sentar - Temari estas bien como estas.. no necesitas de nada y pues si tu hermano no te toma en cuenta es que de seguro le flecharon el corazón por lo que me dices de esa chica... y pues tuu.. deberías preocuparte mas en la felicidad de tu nii-san y averiguar mas sobre esa rubiecita...y dime la conoces?'

Temari: 0//0 Etto? No es que siempre la veo de lejos.. aunque se me hace muy conocida ahora que lo dices..??

Shika: Ven aquí tontita, descansa un rato y olvida de que tu nii-san es un racista

Temari: Arigato Shika - mientras le besaba la mejilla o//o

Shikamaru que se arrecosto a la pared sentado para seguir descansando un rato ya que temari le hizo olvidar a Ino pues se quedo medio dormido mientras Temari se recostaba en su hombro y este solo sonreía..

Temari: Eres muy bueno Shika..

Shika: _O//O Temari.._

Pues verán en todos estos días que habían pasado con los jóvenes, estos habían hecho una buena amistad aunque la que hizo todo fue Temari ya que el dichoso problemático solo la escuchaba y ella era un parlante encendido. - . Mientras que pasaban mucho rato a solas y tranquilamente y pues al parecer a Temari le agradaba mucho ya que el era.. TAN misterioso.. tranquilo..sereno..maduro.. y muy inteligente además no estaba del todo mal y pues por parte de Shika a de admitir que a veces se aburría de estar solo y pues con Temari se divertía mucho con sus locuras aunque a veces venia con lo de su nii-san xD

**April: Cierto Shika no sabe quien es el nii-san de Temari ya que solo le llama nii-san y no por su nombre solo conoce a kankuro..**

* * *

Sasuke: Que hay Señora ...se encuentra kiba..??

Mamá de Kiba: Hola Sasuke, si mi hijito esta en su habitación vamos entra es tu casa xD

Sasuke: Arigato Seño – mientras subía por unas escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación..

Mientras kiba se arreglaba los pantalones

Sasuke abriendo la puerta para entrar encuentra un Kiba encuerado :O

Kiba: Que mierda! Carajo hermana te dije que tocaras cuando entraras..Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Baka... soy sasuke.. Ò.ó

Kiba: ó.ò Sasuke?? Que haces aquí?

Sasuke: Pues..o//o... usuratonkachi no esta por aquí...

Kiba: Cierto hoy no me vino a ver como todos los dias..?? que raro?

Sasuke: Que carajos.. te viene a ver todos los dias...!!!!!! òó

Kiba: Pues Si... paramos jugando y en fin a veces nos quedamos dormidos jejee

Sasuke_: Que carajos.. que mierda harán estos bakas .. Joder como detesto que este perro estea cerca de Mi naruto Ò.Ó_

Kiba: Y que tal si amos a ver a Naruto.. me imagino que debe estar en su casa.. con sus padres..

Sasuke: Mmm..?? vamos.. _igual no pierdo nada en ir con este perro, si naruto cuando vaya al verlo me dirá VAMOS POR KIBA-KUN_

* * *

Gaara que ya estaba mas tranquilo del royo con Ino ... estaba molesto .. con cólera y no sabia que hacer y así pasaban los días y las horas y no cumplía su promesa... esa chica ... esa chica que siempre aparecía en sus sueños en verdad esa chica era la chica de sus sueños??? pero la oxigenada le hacia olvidar su promesa a veces quería separarse de ella para ahora si realizar por lo que vino a Konoha ... sus propósito era en buscarla a esa chica pero ELLA como siempre le sacaba de los pensamientos esa promesa y cada vez que la veía no podía dejar de fastidiarla y hacerla enojar jajaa se divertía mucho con ella en verdad le agrada mucho compañía.. era como si...

Gaara: Maldita sea debo dejar de pensar en ella – decía manejando aun su auto pero ahora se veía como cambiaba de rumbo donde quedaba su casa... bueno en verdad estaba dando vueltas en su carro ya que como vivía al lado de la casa de Ino y solo podía bajar hay nomás pero no quiso siguió manejando y ahora se dirigía a su pasado..

Era un lugar en verdad muy cálido lo veía de lejos todavía ya que seguía manejando y todavía no llegaba, pero desde hay se veía como el ambiente de hay en verdad era agradable, con mucha naturaleza, arena por todas partes una recepción grande y espaciosa y muy decente; Ja.! Pensar que hay comenzó todo.. esa guardería.. era pequeña pero muy linda y hermosa todavía por lo lejos no la veía por su diminuto tamaño pero se acercaba mas y mas le puso mas velocidad a su carro pero se llevo un susto al ver al lado de la recepción vacia y solo juegos para niños ¿qué habia pasado con la guardería? .. tomo mas velocidad y así en pocos minutos llego a la recepción decidió preguntar a la recepcionista en fin no perdía nada con intentarlo..

Recepcionista: Buenas tardes que se le ofrece..

Gaara: Disculpe me podría dar información sobre una guardería que se encontraba al lado.?? Le pagare por su información?'

Recepcionista: Gomen pero es que recién llevo medio año trabajando aquí y pues casi nose mucho sobre lo que hubo y no hubo

Gaara: Entiendo.. Arigato..

Recepcionista: Pero..

Gaara volteando rápidamente: Si que pasa..

Recepcionista: Esto? Ve a esa Sra. De aseo pues ella lleva muchos años aquí, sus servicios son muy eficientes, tal vez pueda saber algo sobre la guardería..?

Gaara: Arigato – en eso se dirigio a la Sra. – Disculpe Sra. Usted lleva cuanto tiempo trabajando aquí..

Sra.: Pues ya llevo 7 años

Gaara: O vaya.. Gracias... – decía casi retirandose..

Sra: Pero espera muchacho, que querías preguntarme??? Me hermana llevaba muchos años aquí y pues falleció el año anterior.. pero podría tal vez ayudarte..

Gaara que no perdía nada: Pues vera Sra. Hace muchos años habia una guardería y pues mis padres se hospedaban aquí y yo me quedaba en la guardería? Quisiera saber que paso con la guardería y quien era los dueños o algo que tenga que ver con la guardería..??

Sra: mm..?? pues me entere que la guardería cayo en la ruina y pues el terreno fue vendido nadas mas.. y pues me podrías decir tu apellido, como te hospedaste aquí pues de seguro hay algunos datos mas..

Gaara: Me llamo Sabaku no Gaara

Sra: Aaa..!! la familia Sabaku pues si recuerdo esa familia simas recuerdo eran tres hermanitos tu debes ser el menor cierto??

Gaara: Si

Sra: Mmm.?? Me acuerdo que también habia otras familias mas creo qu eran tres familias mas pero no logro recordar...

Gaara: Mm..? ya veo Arigato por su información – decía ya marchándose en su carro..

Sra: ESPERA.. MUCHACHOO!!! – pero Gaara no la escucho por la velocidad del carro.. – Pues que raro... – pensando y chancandose - el dueño si mas no recuerdo se apellidaba Uzumaki si eran la familia Uzumaki...pero que pena el muchacho ya se fue... Aa..?? hasta cuando vuelva..

Gaara manejando molesto ...COMO MIERDAA... le podía pasarle esto... la vieja que sabia todo habia fallecido un año anterior eso le pasa por idiota por esperar mas... como no me acordaba de la promesa... porque me acorde cuando me choque con ella...- MALDITA OXIGENADAAAAAAA...- diablos porque me acorde cuando te vi de la promesa, se suponía que no recordaba nada ni donde era... pues porque me volvió la memoria cuando llegue aquí.. SU LISTON ese listón de Ino que raro era..¿Porque fue destruida la guardería... tan miserables eran.. ¿?? Mierda porque tantas preguntas – Me duele la cabeza..??!! – tenia que averiguar todo como sea...

Mientras a lo lejos también una rubia averiguaba .. pero no era nuestra personaje favorita sino otra rubia... muy angustiada por los años y pues estaba muy cerca de la verdad..

* * *

Ya volviendo a una reunión familiar...

Naruto: Abuela Tsunade-chan porque vendió la guardería..??

Tsunade: Pues veras Hijo.. primero nos ganaron la guardería por una tonta apuesta de caballos de tu abuelo Jiraiya..

Naruto: Ohh.. vayaa...

Jiraiya: Pero lo recuperamos..??

Naruto: Pues entonces porque la vendieron..

Tsunade: Te contare todo...

**Black Flash**

_Jiraiya: Pechitos.. pechitos.mios…- mientras le tomaba por el cuello y la abrazaba lentamente y le besaba por su cuello_

_Tsunade: Mm.. ahora que paso Jiraiya...porque tan cariñoso..??_

_Jiraiya: Jejejee.. Tsunade.. etto?? Pues..?? yo..?? eee..???_

_Tsunade: Carajos..HABLA RAPIDO...donde están los papeles.. _

_Jiraiya: Jejeje pues lo perdí .._

_Tsunade: donde._

_Jiraiya: Pues veras.. estaba en el Country y pues mi caballo iba ganando pero se paro ..OO y pues creo que tenia dolores en su estomago o nose yo..?? pero perdí Jejejee.. Gomen Tsunade.. pero los recuperare...Juro juroo.._

_Tsunade: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... LOS PERDISTES EN UNA PUTA APUESTA DE CABALLOS... MALDITO BASTARDOOOOOOOO..1!!!!! TE MATAREEE..!!! DONDE MIERDA ESTUDIARAN TUS NIETOS IMBECILL..!!! – gritaba una histérica sádica ó.ò mientras pisaba la cabeza de este por los pisos y decía MUERE MUERE MUEREEEEEEEEEEEE...!!!!!!_

_Jiraiya: Pues ellos ya pasan a la primaria... ó.ò además solo me quedaban los papeles de la guardería y las partidas de nacimiento de Ino-chan y Naruto-kun...Hayyy.. me duele mi cabezitaaa.. T.T_

_Tsunade: Y que mierda tienen que ver mis nietos.._

_Jiraiya: Pues ni modo que voy a apostar a mis únicos nietos.. aunque Deidara..se podria enojar??_

_Tsunade: MALDITO MAL PARDIO.. – mientras acumulaba todo su chakra en su mano – MORIRAS... POR BASTARDO.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Yondaime: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..!!!!! Mamiiiiiiii,..!!!! T.T – decía corriendo hacia Jiraiya y poniéndose a su delante.._

_Tsunade: Quítate de hay hijo..!!1 MATARE A TU PADRE POR MAL PARIDO..1!!_

_Yondaime: No mami T.T plis... no quiero ser huérfano muy pronto.. que dirán mis amigas..??_

_Tsunade: QUE PERROS..!!! _

_Mini Naruto: MUAAAAAAAAAA...PAPIIII...MUAAAAAAA...- lloraba porque estaba solito..._

_Tsunade: Oh.! Mierda!!_

**Fin del Black Flash**

Tsunade: Y pues así la perdimos...- mientras miraba furiosa a su hijo y a su MARIDO.!

Naruto: o Ohh..??? y como la recuperaron..??

Jiraiya: A mi .. ami ami.. yo quiero contar...

Yondaime: No papi yo contare en fin.. tiene que ver con mi hijito.. SEEEEEEEEEEEE...!!!!!!!!! xD

TsunadE: NO! YO CONTARE..!! – mientras abrazaba a Naruto y le decía a lo bajito – Naruto-kun cuando vamos de nuevo al casino

Naruto respondiéndole también a lo bajito: No abu.. ya no voy.. soy menor de edad para tomar.. además tu...

Yondaime: Que hablan??

Tsunade: No nada Jejeje..

Jiaraiya: Entonces yo contare...SEEE... Pues veras Naruto lo que paso es que...

**Continuara..**

* * *

April: Gomen para los fans de ShikaTema jejeje es que bueno dejamos algunas parejas para mas adelante jijii...y pues el cambio de look lo verán muy pronto SEEEEEE...!! y pues sobre la búsqueda no serán los únicos buscando a su amor olvidado sino que habrán otros mas .. jejeje MISTERIOO SEEE... juuju.. y pues en fin toy io solita buaa... June ta jato.. osea ta k jatea hay bueno ta k duerme jejeje..P y en fin el próximo CAPIT será SUERTEE.. seee.. de quien será la suerte?? Jejeje pues adivinen


	10. SUERTE! De donde? xD

**SUERTE.!!! De donde??.. XD**

**Capitulo 10**

TINTONN..

Yondaime: El timbre ...!! – mientras corría hacia la puerta..

Jiraiya: SEEEEEEEE...- corría a su tras...

Naruto: Yo abro...xD – empujaba a su papá

Yondaime: No yo voy a abrir...- se debatía con su hijo xD

Jiraiya: Nu ya.. yo voy a abrir..- se peleaban ahora los tres...

Tsunade: No de nuevo ... A! Mierda – mientras veía como su queridísima familia nuevamente se peleaban por abrir la puerta mientras seguían en su discusión de YO .. YO y YOO... y no abren... ella se para y abre.. - Si? Quien es?

Naru/Jirai/Yonda: OO PORQUE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T siempre abre ella..!!! MUAAAAAA...

Tsunade: CALLENSE.!!! Ò.Ó tenemos visitas..!! Naruto

Naruto: Si abue

Tsunade: Ô.ò _PORQUE ABUE.._Te buscan Kiba y Sasuke..

Naruto: SEEEEEEE...Sasukeeeeeee...- mientras corría hacia su puerta…

Kiba: Ey y yo que...

Naruto: Jejeje Kiba-kun - mientras lo abrazaba jajaja.. xD

Sasuke: _Mierda..._Usuratonkachi que hacías..

Naruto: Are? Sasuke..!! jejeje hai etto? Pues mis abues me contaban sobre la guardería..

Kiba: SE.? Yo también quiero saber...

Y asi pues lo invitados se integraron en la familia y les contaron sobre la apuesta.. caballos...golpes y golpes.. insultos... en fin

Sasu/Kib: OO Vaya..!!??

Naruto: Ya Abu Jiraiya ahora si cuentéenos..

Todos menos Tsunade: SEEEEEEEEE...

Jiraiya: Pues verán la historia comienza así... un día caluroso .. con nuestro últimos centavos.. estábamos en la ruina.. parábamos pidiendo limosna.. en fin.. un día le dije a tu padre que seria bueno que sea un gigoló (mujerzuelo) así ganaríamos dinero.. en fin había muchas quien deseaban a tu padre.. jojojo... xD, pero el dijo...

Yondaime: Noo... yo soy fiel a mi difunta esposa.. nuestro apreciado y único tesoro se avergonzaría de mi cuando sea grande y no haría esas cosas.. aunque lo deseaba con mi alma pues había un obstáculo Naruto dormía conmigo T.T ya que su cuna lo comieron las polillas..T.T

Sasu/Kib: OO que miserable..¿¿

Naruto: Pobre papá ... yo te comprendo..papi T.T – mientras se abrazaban uno a otro... T.T

Yondaime: Si hijo.. tu madre debe estar llorando por nosotros en el cielo.. o amada mía mira como descuide a nuestro hijo, lo lamento tanto querida T.T

Sasu/Kib: OO

Jiraiya: Y pues bueno no teníamos salidas ni trabajos ni nada, aunque cierto?? Donde se meteria Tsunade esos días..??

Yondaime: Si mi mami nos salvo de la ruina .. SEEE...

Sasu/Kib/Naru: O.o

Jiraiya: Aunque para mi todavía es raro...

Tsunade en eso le tira una patada mandándolo a volar a la pared: COÑOS! Les dije que la suerte me viene cuando estoy desesperada..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: No entiendo Papi.?

Yondaime: Pues veras hijo.. tu abue Tsunade un día vino con mucho dinero y un poco choborra en fin de hay pudimos recuperar la guardería..

Jiraiya: Pues yo todavía no creo – decía sangrando su cabeza..xD – aunque les contare de la suerte que tiene Narutin SEEEEEEE...

Naruto: Are..??

Yondaime: O querida nose de donde salió sortudo nuestro hijo..? – decía mientras miraba al cielo...

Jiraiya: Pues verán un día nos fuimos al parque de diversiones cuando todavía estábamos en la ruina porque a nuestro queridísimo Naruto nos hizo un arrequinto en plena calle porque quería un lobo

**Black Flash**

_Mini Naruto: Papi.. – saltaba en los brazos de su padre – Papi..papi.. mira a lobito... dice que quiere ir con Naruto..papi..papi..lobito esta triste... yo quiero lobito..papi..._

_Yondaime estaba más distraído con unas mujerzotas junto con Jiraiya cayéndosele los ojos por cada bolas de relleno que le pasaba por la cara... Tsunade ya cansada _

_Tsunade: MALDITO BASTARDO..!! HAS CASO A TU HIJO...-mientras lo golpeaba un puñetazo.._

_Yondaime: SI Naruto.. T.T_

_Mini Naruto: Papi lobito...- decía con su cara llorosa_

_Yondaime: No Naruto..no tenemos plata..lobito no puede ir con nosotros..._

_Mini Naruto Ó.Ò: Pero ..pero..lobito.. BUAAAAAAAAAA...yo quiero lobito... BUAAAAAA...Naruto quiere lobito...BUAAAAAA...- lloraba ya que quería un lobito color medio rojizo con Naranja con nueve colas en verdad era muy gracioso porque tenia unas cositas en sus colitas xD (Kyuubi en peluche )_

_Tsunade: No hijito no llores..._

_Mini Naruto: Abu.. abu... lobito...buaaa... yo quiero mi lobito.. quiere ir conmigo.. me esta que llama... yo quiero lobito.. yo quiero abu... papi maloo.. no te quiero ¡!!!... – decía empujándolo y llamando a su abue estirando sus brazos para que lo cargara Tsunade..._

_Yondaime: Naruto..!! Buaaaaa.!!... MI NARUTO!!!!! Buaaaaaa!… no tengo plata.. soy un mal padre miserable.. buaaaaa...mi Naruto!!!_

_Las chicas al ver la escena sintieron lastima ver un cuerazo sin dinero.._

_Rufla 1: Toma papacito – mientras le daba algunas monedas.._

_Rfla 2: Huy si.. pobre mi bebe te espero por la noche – mientras le daba un papelito y unas moneditas.._

_Jiraiya: Lo sabia lo sabiia..!! hijo que te dije!!!!! sirves como gigoló... seremos millonarios... SEEEEEEE..!!!!!!!_

_Tsunade mandando a volar a su marido: No cariño, no hagas caso a tu padre, te alcanza para comprar el lobito.._

_Yondaime: Si mami Naruto tendrás tu lobito _

_Mini Naruto: SEEEEEEE...te quiero papi... – mientras e tiraba a las mercedes de su padre xD_

_Vendedor: Disculpe Sr. Este lobo no se vende .. se lo puede ganar si saca 6 cartas iguales el juego consta en eso el primer premio es el lobo y 100 Lucas y el segundo la muñequita..._

_Yondaime: Diablos solo nos alcanza para una ronda ... yo tengo mala suerte y ahora??_

_Tsunade: YO JUGARE..!!!_

_Yonda/Jirai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_

_Jiraiya: No yo jugare entonces.!_

_Tsunade: Me niego_

_Yondaime: Entonces quien va a jugar.._

_Mini Naruto: Yo yo.. quiero.. lobito_

_Yondaime: SI se narutin _

_Mini Naruto: Lobito me llama papi, yo quiero cartas..._

_Yondaime: No Naruto tu no puedes jugar.._

_Mini Naruto: Yo quiero... – mientras ponía sus ojitos de nuevo llorosos._

_Yondaime: Ok ok tu juegas pero no llores que tu madre me a de estar maldiciéndome.. T.T_

_Mini Naruto: YUPI..!!!_

_Tsunade: a ver Naruto esto es así .. tienes que ver como se mueven las cartas y pues sacar seis cartas iguales si quieres el lobito..- decía ya resignada ya que sabían que iban a perder.._

_Mini Naruto: siii sii.. lobito.. yo quiero.. cartas igualitas séee.._

_Vendedor: Entonces comencemos – entonces movía las cartas con agilidad muy rápidas con chakra que ni Yondaime y Jiraiya ni Tsunade lograban acertarlas y pues Naruto comenzó.._

_Mini Naruto: NA ...- RU...-TO...- señalo tres cartas..._

_Tsunade: NO hijito debes decir cuales son las cartas.._

_Mini Naruto volviendo a señalar ahora seis cartas: NA..RU..TO...UZU..MA..KI... - decía volteando una por una mientras que Yondaime se quedaba maravillado con su hijo y lo cargaba_

_Yondaime: SEEEEE... lo sabia eres muy inteligente Naruto.. te aprendiste tu nombre y apellido que lindo repítelo repítelo..._

_Mini Naruto: Si papi... KYA!!!!! QUE LINDO ¡!!!! Tu madre debe estar celebrando en el cielo..xD_

_Mientras que el vendedor, Tsunade y Jiraiya todavía no despertaban de su shock les había dado un paro..._

_Vendedor: No puede ser..._

_Tsunade: No es cierto.._

_Jiraiya: SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... GANAMOSS... – mientras quitaba a Naruto de lo brazos de su padre.._

_Yondaime: NOOO MI HIJO..!!!!!! DONDE ESTA MI HIJO..!!! DONDE ESTA MI HIJO..!!_

_Tsunade: Ya cállate que pareces la llorona..!!! mira mira .. mira bastardo!!! – decía pegando la cara de Yondaime a las cartas y también se quedaba en Shock_

_Yondaime: NO puede ser ... gano.. 6 cartas iguales... como?? Aquí los tres somos bien piña y el de donde saco esa suerte..???_

_Jiraiya: no será que..!!1_

_Yondaime: no te atrevas padre que Naruto es muy parecido a mi..no lo ves ..pelo rubio..ojos azules..osea es mi vivo retrato .. yo soy su padre... ¡!!!!!!!!!_

_Mini Naruto: Papi.. papi.. bua..buuaa...papi – decía llamando a su papi en brazos de Jiraiya..xD_

_Jiraiya: Kyaaaaaa.. mi nieto no me quiere... ya se lo comprare Muajajaa – en eso vemos como Jiraiya se dirigía al vendedor y le pedía el premio – Toma Naruto ahora si quieres al abuelo Jiraiya – decía mientras le daba el lobito de muchas colitas _

_Tsunade: Bastardo!! dame a mi nieto – decía quitándole a Naruto de sus brazos.._

_Yondaime: NOOOOOOOO.. MI HIJOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Y Naruto se iba con su abuela a quien sabe a donde ya que dijo que se lo llevaría a pasear y pues que raro..._

_Jiraiya: TTSUNADDEEEE... NO QUIERES PLATA PARA QUE LO PASEES – gritaba _

_Tsunade: No .. **yo tendré mucho mas jajajajaja muajajajaa...v**_

_Jiraiya: Bueno... – mientras amarraba a su hijo a un póster cerca con una correa en el cuello...xD_

_Yondaime: NARUTOOOOOOOO...!!!!!!!!!! BUAAAAAAAA...!!!!!!!! MI HIJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mini Naruto a lo lejos: CHAUU PAPII... PAPI NO LLORES... TOY CON ABUE... CHAUU PAPI – mientras decía chau con su manito y con lobito en mano _

_Mini Naruto: Abue papi esta que llora..? abu.. papi.. – decía narutin tiste..P_

_Tsunade: No te preocupes Naruto a tu papi le gusta mucho esto – mientras sacaba un billete – se pondrá muy contento si llevamos mucho de esto así que me ayudaras..._

_Mini Naruto: Papi me quedra mucho muchio.. seee... llevare muchoo de ese papel... y papi me besara mucho.._

_Tsunade: MUY bien Naruto mi adorado narutin seeee... eres mi mina de oroo MUAJAJAJAA...A – mientras entraba a un casino o_

_**Fin del Black Flash..**_

Yondaime: Y pues cuando vino.. vino con mucho dinero y de hay pudimos recuperar la guardería...

Jiraiya: Si pues por eso es que dudo ... _para mi que puso a Naruto como carta de suerte.._

Naruto: Oh vaya... _Ahora se porque la abue Tsunade siempre me lleva al casino y me dice que carta baja y cual no.! No sabia que era para eso..???_

Sasuke: Oh vaya .. tienes mucha suerte Usuratonkachi..

Kiba: SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... desde ahora no estaré mas misioo... Naruto seremos los mejores amigo – mientras abrazaba a Naruto

Naruto: No lo éramos??

Kiba: Oh... si claro.!!

Sasuke: Entonces porque vendieron la guardería...

Tsunade: Entonces donde estudias tu..

Sasuke: En la Prepa..

Tsunade: Y pues, vendimos la guardería y gane con mi maravillosa suerte un terreno súper grande y de hay construimos la Prepa y pues ahora ustedes estudian hay

Naru/Sasu/Kib: Oh... Vayaa..??

June: Seee!!! Ya me desperté..y valla aquí April si avanzo el cap..raro bien ahora lo hago yo see ¡!! . habrá mas sasunaru ¡!! Y ino&gaara ...y pondré algo del cambio de Tentenn..

April: yo tambien lo aré el fic ..no te desaceras tan fácil de mi perra ..

June: maldita bastarda òó...bueno siguamos..

April: Les gusto Naruto-kun seeeeee... me encanto.. kyaaa.. xD

Tsunade: y por cierto Naruto..porque la pregunta ..si tu tienes muy mala memoria..

Naruto: es que veras ...Ino me estuvo preguntando acerca de eso..

_**Black Flash..**_

_Ino: Naruto..etto..tu sabes porque los abuelos vendieron la guardería.._

_Naruto: no se ..._

_Ino: uhm...pero podrías preguntárselos_

Naruto: See..primita 

_**Fin Black Flash..**_

Yondaime: que ya empezó con la búsqueda de aquel chico

Naruto: are??..eso creo..

Kiba: pues yo creo q..

Sasuke: Kiba...cállate no te metas en problemas ajenos

Kiba: pero yo se algo...y Ino-chan

Jiraiya: bueno...naruto porque no sales a jugar con tus amigos un rato ...

Naruto: si abue..etto..sasuke ahora si podemos salir ...yupi ¡!!...- en eso ..

Yondaime: espera Naruto – decía mirando a Sasuke

Sasuke: no otra vez ...

Yondaime: Sasuke...- y le susurra algo en el oído – escúchame Uchiha..te tengo fichado...no intentas algo con mi adorado hijo o conocerás mi furia...

Naruto: etto..que le dices papi...

Sasuke: hay Yondaime...porque tanta exageración de tu parte...Naruto ya vamonos...- decía mientras jalaba a Naruto ..

Yondaime: vez...por eso..hasta me llamas por mi nombre...pero no te llevaras a mi hijito...NARUTO ¡!!!! – DECIA MIENTRAS SE TIRABA PARA AGARRAR A NARUTO DEL BRAZO YA Q DEL OTRO LO JALABA SASUKE...

Sasuke: oye suéltalo...

Yondaime: no suéltalo tu ...

Sasuke: tu suéltalo..

Yondaime: no tú..

Decían mientras jaloneaban a Naruto de los brazos y Naruto empezaba a marearse

Naruto: Areeeeeee??...

Yondaime y Sasuke: KYA ¡!!!! QUE LINDO !!!! – en eso se dan cuenta de que decían lo mismo y se ponen en carrera de miraditas asesinas

Naruto: ya suéltenme me lastiman...

Kiba: oigan ya basta ...no vez que lastiman a Naruto..

Naruto: etto...GRACIAS KIBA ..TU SI ME QUIERES ¡!!! – mientras se soltaba del agarre de su padre y Sasuke...y se iba con Kiba

Yondaime y Sasuke: malito cara de perro ...buaa...T.T

Jiraiya: basta hijo..deja a mi nieto hacer su vida...

Tsunade: si ...algún día los pequeños zorritos crecen y entonces viene una artimaña mayor queriendo sacar al pequeño zorrito del nido...y termina yéndose con él..mientras que papá zorro solo se queda en casa...abandonado el pequeño zorrito..BUAA!!!! NO NARUTO!!!!

Yondaime: NOO ¡!!! Padre no te das cuenta Sasuke..nos quiere robar a Naruto...buu.- mientras señalaba a Sasuke como culpable..

Sasuke: oo..si claro pero alguien mas me lo roba a mi T.T – mientras miraba como Kiba jugaba con Naruto

Después de peleas de parte de Yondaime y Sasuke...logran a sacar al pequeño zorrito del nido..dejando a papá zorro esperando por su regreso

Yondaime: Sasuke...a q horas traerás a Naruto

Sasuke: _tengo que ser formal ...para ganarme la confianza de este loco _este..que tal a las 10 de la noche _see..seguro ya callo...es una hora muy temprana.._

Yondaime: QUE!!!!!!!!!! TAN TARDE !! no señor..Naruto..a las 8 te quiero aquí me entiendes...y tu Sasuke..no quiero que mi hijo llegue tarde ...ni con un solo rasguño ÒÓ

Y después de eso...Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba ...se dirigieron a casa de Ino..para que Naruto le diga lo de la guardería a Ino

Kiba: si vamos a ver a Ino-chan

Naruto: si ..bueno...Kiba..después puedes irte ...lo que pasa es que quiero hablar con sa..Sasuke

Sasuke: que...y de q quieres hablar...

Naruto: jeje...después te digo nn

Kiba: uhm...bueno ya llegamos...- decía tocando el timbre

Ino: siii..quien es.???

Naruto: soy yo ...prima, y te traigo la información que me pediste

Ino: NA..NARUTO HABLAS EN SERIO – decía agarrándolo de los hombros y empujándolo hacia adentro...

Kiba y Sasuke: o.o

Naruto: si ..jej..pero solo es poco información y no creo que te sirva de mucho..

Ino: no importa ..solo dímelo...después me encargare de hacer lo demás – decía seria..

Naruto: _no cabe duda de que el niño ese dejo traumatizada a mi prima T.T _bueno este ..me dijeron que el abuelito pervertido Jiraiya ...perdió los papeles de la guardería apostándolo en una carrera de caballos...y después estábamos en la quiebra..pero unos días después la abuelita avariciosa de Tsunade...llego un día con mucho dinero y con eso recuperaron la guardería, pero como fue mucho dinero...mi abue decidió vender la guardería y construir la Prepa dónde estaban estudiando

In: uu pero Naruto..eso ya lo sabia ..lo que te dije que preguntaras ..es que si la abue tenia los documentos de los estudiantes..

Naruto: si ..bueno..este cuando era niño la abuela me consentía mucho igual que el abuelo...a mi de chiquito me gustaban mucho los papeles...para hacer avioncitos..y como ya no había papel en mi casa..mi abue me dio todo los documentos de la guardería..y yo pues los hice avioncitos y no se que paso con ellos...seguro se fueron volando...

Sasuke: dobe ..

Ino: ...- tomo aire – NARUTO ¡!!!!!! COMO PUDISTE ¡!!!! ERA MI UNCIA PISTA HACIA ESA PERSONA ¡!!!! BUAAAAAAA!!!! T.T – decía mientras se ponía a llorar..

Naruto: vamos Ino..no te desanimes..ya lo encontraras..

Ino: no ..es imposible..no tengo ningún dato de él..

Naruto: ja...entonces tus sentimientos por él son débiles..entonces esta bien que lo dejes...

Ino: no..no...mis sentimientos por él son fuertes...así que seguiré buscándolo..

Sasuke: uhh..de telenovela...

Kiba: bueno este..Ino..me gustaría hablar contigo un momento ..a solas – decía algo triste

Ino: si..Kiba..vamos – mientras se encaminaban hacia fuera ...no se habían dado cuenta de que por la ventana muchas chicas los observaban ..

Afuera con Ino y Kiba:

Kiba: oye Ino..Naruto me contó sobre ese chico al que esperas y estas buscando..

Ino: uhm...

Kiba: Ino..yo..yo quiero que sepas que tu...

En la ventana:

Deidara: oigan miren ahí esta mi estúpida hermana menor con el cara de perro..- al decir esto Hinata se asomo enseguida..

Hinata: ki...Kiba-kun

Tenten: de que hablaran...

Deidara: seguro esta declarándosele..- esto lo izo para ver como reaccionaba Hinata

Hinata: bueno creó que deberíamos dejarlos solos no??.. es lo que quiere Kiba..- dijo seria

Deidara: _aja..ya entendí a Hinata...bueno vamos a animarla un poco _sabes Hinata desde pequeños Kiba a estado enamorado de Ino..

Hinata. Como.. bueno eso no me importa – decía algo triste..

Deidara: si..pero seguro que mi hermana lo rechaza..

Tenten y Hinata : por que ¿?...por Gaara..

Deidara: no exactamente creo… es por un chico que conoció hace muchos años y que esta esperando..y también por ese chico Gaara..

Hinata: pobre Kiba-kun se sentirá muy triste

Deidara: tienes razón...por eso ojala ¡!! Que alguien se acerque y lo consuele..así Kiba olvidara pronto a Ino..y tal vez esa persona se gane el cariño de Kiba – decía dándole con el codo a Tenten..par que entendiera..

Tenten: _uh..ya entendí a Deidara-sama _así es Hinata...eso estaría bien...que una chica consuele a Kiba...

Hinata: uhm...no...no..es..de..mi..im..incumbencia ..mejor voy ver abajo a Naruto-kun..

Deidara: NARUTO ¡!!! DONDE ¡!!! – decía saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala..

**Afuera con Ino y Kiba:**

Kiba: Ino..yo...tu me...tu eres una persona especial para mi – decía cogiéndole la mano..

Ino: hay Kiba..tu también eres muy especial para mi...te quiero como un hermano...

Kiba: ...como un hermano..???

Ino: si ..tu siempre estas a mi lado junto con Naruto...Kiba- decía abrazándolo..

Kiba: uhm ... entiendo..– decía aguantándose las ganas de llorar..- bueno me tengo que ir – decía con una sonrisa

Ino: bueno...adiós Kiba... recuerda que siempre serás muy especial para mi.. - decía levantado la mano..

Mientras esto pasaba Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron solitos..:

Sasuke: _hay me dejaron solo son Naruto..pero bueno hoy me controlare..ya no seré yo el que ruegue .no señor òó.._

Naruto: Sasuke..ahora si yo tenia que hablar contigo...- decía acercándosele...

Sasuke: de que quieres hablar dobe..- decía serio..

Naruto: _que le pasa a Sasuke...estará enojado conmigo._ Sasuke...estas enojado conmigo..

Sasuke: _uhm..así que esta vez es él el interesado _no dobe..

Naruto: peor..Sasuke estas enojado conmigo..- decía haciendo morritos..

Sasuke: ya te dije que no usurantonkachi ...

Naruto: Sasuke-baka ...dime la verdad..

Sasuke: _estaría bien ..hacerlo preocuparse un rato _uhm..Naruto ya estoy cansado – decía volteándose a mirarlo.

Naruto se quedo helado cuando Sasuke le dijo eso...le pasaban mil cosas por la cabeza..

Naruto: _es..esta cansado de mi ..por que ...me siento muy triste ..yo nunca me imagine que Sasuke me dijera eso _

Sasuke: ya estoy cansado Naruto – decía acercándose cada vez mas a Naruto..

Naruto: perdón..Sasuke...

Sasuke: ya estoy cansado de esperarte ...esta vez yo tomare la iniciativa..- decía cogiendo su mentón.

Naruto : _que..ah ya entendí..este Sasuke-baka...pero no quelo ¡!!..tengo nervios..no puedo moverme ._Sasuke..

Sasuke: no digas nada Naruto – decía acercando sus labios a los de él..

Naruto..se quedo quieto pensando que Sasuke lo besaría ...pero justo antes de besarlo..Sasuke se detuvo y solo le dio un beso en la mejilla..

Naruto: _que..que paso..por...porque no me beso..._

Sasuke: pensándolo mejor Naruto...mejor no...- decía mirándolo burlonamente.

Naruto: Sasuke – decía con furia dándose cuenta de la burla de Sasuke

Sasuke: bueno usurantonkachi...solo quería decirte que no podré ayudarte en tus tareas como siempre...porque una amiga me pidió que me quedara en la Prepa por las tardes para darle clases a ella – decía dirigiéndose a la salida..

Naruto: que!! Òó ..como que una "chica" ...y tu me "dejas" por ella ...y ni siquiera escuchas lo que te iba a decir...- decía muy enojado Naruto..

Sasuke: vamos Naruto..no es para tanto además puedes pedirle ayuda a otro con tus tareas..y por cierto que es lo que me ibas a decir..

Naruto: _y ahora que le digo..lo que yo le iba a decir era que quería que saliéramos..._Nada...ya no importa..y mejor vete..

Sasuke: oo...bueno me voy...Adiós...Naruto

Naruto: _uhm...porque Sasuke me hace esto..y porque me siento triste..no puede ser que Sasuke este saliendo con otra chica..pensé que el me quería mi...tal vez me confundí...y además me dejo con las ganas de darle un beso...y ahora que hago...-_ pensaba triste -uhm...NO!!! YO IZUMAKI NARUTO NO SE DARA POR VENCIDO ...AVERIGUARE QUIEN ES ESA CHICA Y LUCHARE POR SASUKE!!!..SEEEEEEEEEE...- decía con fuego en los ojitos

Mientras él decía eso..no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había visto y escuchado todo...y era una chica de cabellos azulados ...pero al presenciar todo esto Hinata ...se quedo seria..

Hinata: valla...así que a Naruto-kun le gusta Sasuke...eso ya lo sabia prácticamente desde que era una niña..sin embargo trate de luchar por su amor...pero es una guerra perdida..además ..además me estoy dando cuenta de que ya no amo a Naruto-kun...sin embargo recién me doy cuenta de mis sentimientos...pero es tarde..ahora el chico al que quiero le gusta otra – decía viniéndole a la menta la imagen de cierto chico de cabellos revoltosos...

Mientras que los tres hermanitos...estaban en su casa..ya que Temari..estaba en su casa con un chico en su cuarto para hacer enojar a Gaara para que le pusiera atención mientras que Kankuro estaba en su cocina tratando de hacer una "comida decente" ..mientras que nuestro pelirrojo favorito ósea Gaara estaba en su cuarto con todo el volumen en su equipo escuchando música tratando de olvidar lo que paso en su búsqueda..

Gaara: COMO ES POSIBLE ¡!!!!!!!!! PORQUE MALDITA SEA ¡!! ODIO TODO ¡!!! ME ODIO A MI ¡!!! QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE VALLA A MIERDA ¡!!!!! AHHH!!!! ESTOY MUY ENOJADOOOOO 1!!!!!! GR!!! - decía cogiendo un florero un tirándolo por la ventana ..

En la cocina ::

Kankuro: diablos maldita la hora en que Temari decidió dejarnos sin servidumbre T.T y ahora que hago..- decía tratando de hacerse un batido y su batido salió volando porque le había puesto mucho agua – DIABLOS ¡!!!!!!!!! ESTOY CANSADO ¡!!!!!!!!!! ESTOY ARTO!!! Y YA NO AGUANTO ESA PUTA MUSICA DE GAARA!!! Y DONDE DIABLOS ESTA TEMARI ¡!! TEMARI DONDE ESTASSSSS!!!!!!!!! NO SOY LA CHACHA DE LA CASA!!!!!!... – decía muy cabreado Kankuro..

En una de las habitaciones::

Temari: Vamos Shinta se un poquito mas lanzado..

Shinta: Pero yo.. Temari-chan .. que tal si escuchamos un poco de música...xD

Temari: Esta bien.. lindo.. – mientras pensaba MUAJAJAAAAA... que feliz me hace hacerle sacar canas verdes a Gaarita-kun mientras ponía su Grupo favorito...

Y se escuchaba el grupo musical de Rock-- Panda y se escuchaba desde la cocina...

Kankuro: SEEEEEEE... PORQUE TU MUERTA YA ESTAS.. MUERTA ESTARAS.. MUERTA...MUERE TRANQUILOO...- repetía la letra de la música como locoo... xD

Mientras Gaara olvidaba su música.. y escuchaba la de Temari ...

Gaara: PORQUE SOLO EN SUEÑOS ME ATREVO MATAR... MALOS PENSAMIENTOS... DE... ROJO TE VEZ BIEN... –mientras se agarraba su pelito – COMBINA CON TUS OJOS Y TU PIEL... DE ROJO TE VEZ BIEN ...ROJO SANGREE... – mientras sacaba su guitarra y se ponía frente a su espejo..xD - DE ROJO TE VEZ BIEN.. DE ROJO TE VEZ BIEN... DE ROJO TE VEZ BIEN...que carajossss... TEMARIIIIIIII.-..!!!!!!! BAJALE A TU MUSICA... –ya que se canso del chonguito que estaba haciendo en su espejo...

Mientras que Kankuro todavía cantaba otra canción... xD 

Kankuro: KYAAAAAAA... SEEEEE... PANDA... FULLLLLL... TENEMOS UNA CITA EN EL QUIRÓFANO.. VENDRA EL DOCTOR ME APLICARA CIRUGÍA ... ME SACARA..!!!! EL CORAZON!!! TRANSPLANTE DE CORAZON ... HAY TE VA MI DOLOR..!!!!!! ...- mientras agarraba su sartén y lo ponía como guitarra y se subía a su mesa con tres patas...

Y Gaara se propuso callar a su pequeñita nii-san ... mientras murmuraba...

Gaara: róbame.. el dolor.. quiero.. que sepas que se siente para que me pidas perdón.. transplante de corazón.. hay te va mi dolor ...- cantaba a lo bajito para que no lo escucharan en eso escucha una bulla en el cuarto de Temari... – que coño pasa..??? TEMARII... ABREME .. – mientras pateaba ... la puerta..

Y Temari y Shinta cantaban juntos..

Temari/Shinta: DECEPCION ES ALGO QUE NO HUBO ENTRE LOS DOS Y AL FINAL TU LO HICISTES ALGO REAL.. ... RETIRO LO DICHOOO...OH..OHHH...!!! – mientras cantaban con dos palitos en la mano en la cama de Temari parados dándose la espalda como un dúo juntos pero de espalda paraditos... xD...

Temari: SEEEEEEEE... XD PANDAA... TEAMOOOOOO... VIOLAMEEEEEEEEEE…..

Gaara: O.O

Shinta: SEEEEEEEEEEE….AMI TAMBIEN VIOLAMEEE………….

Gaara: O.o

Temari/Shinta: SEEEEEEE VIOLANOSSSS...

Gaara: QUE mierda.?'??

Kankuro uniéndose al grupito..

Kankuro: YO TAMBIENN... – mientras llevaba su mandil puesto.. xD

Temari/Shinta/Kankuro: ME CANSE DE TIII.. EN TUS MENTIRAS YO CAIIIIIIIII... PERO AMORTIGUE LA CAIDA PUES DEL MEJOR APRENDII... – mientras señalaban a Gaara..

Kankuro: NADA ES DE TU AGRADO.. SABES QUE TE AMOO... Y NO LO AHUANTO NO LO AHUANTO..

Temari: Que coño?? Tas aguantado .. Kankuro.. ósea sabias que lo estabas pero no es para que lo hagas publico..

Kankuro: Jejejejee..

Gaara: Cállense... – murmuraba pero nadie le escuchaba con tremendo volumazoo...

Mientras en la casa siguiente.. nuestros queridos vecinos de nuestro lindo... pelirrojo...estaban artos de escuchar la música a tanto volumen..porque ya era de noche y haciendo mucho escándalo iji xD

Ino: QUE CARAJOS..!!! Ò.Ó

Deidara: ME TIENE HUEVONA..!! LOS VOY A MATAR...!!!

Naruto: TAN AHUANTADOS.. CREO.??? TIIII... ES PANDA... XD

Ino: QUE MIERDA TIENEN.. NO LO SOPORTOO...

Y saliendo por la ventanita dando para la casa vecina dijo la delicada chica..

Ino: CÁLLENSE MIERDAS..!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mientras nuestros personajes en trauma con Panda...

Poniendo otra music de nuevo..

Shinta: Sabes lo que hecho me e tatuado tu nombre aquí... – mientras señalaba su culo...

Gaara/Kanku/Temari: O..O

Shinta: te prometo te va a encantar .. la manera en que te dolerá... – mientras señalaba su cosa rara...

Gaara: Que huevas tiene este tío..O.o

Temari: Es que lo traje porque me entere que estaba aguantado nn

Kanku/Gaara: Oooohhh.. vaya...

Gaara: ...QUE MIERDA..!!1 ME TRAJISTES A UN MARICA... ARRECHO..1!!!1

Temari: jejeje... :)

En eso vemos como alguien entraba a su casa todo colado y se subía la cama de Temari ahora haciendo cuarto... Kankuro .. Temari.. Shinta y el colao...

Gaara: QUE MIERDA.. HACES ENSUCIANDO LA CAMA DE TEMARII... NARUTOOOO... BAJA DE AHYYYYYYYYY...!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: NUUUU.. IO TAMBIEN QUIERO.. PANDA.. SEEEE...

Temari: SEEE.. CHOCALA COMPADRE...

Kankuro abrazándolo: DESDE AHORA SEREMOS BROTHERS TIO.. SEEEEE...

Naruto: SEEEEEEEE... ME AMAN...

Gaara: O..O que coño??

Ino recién llegando rescatando a su primo..: NARUTO BAJA DE HAY.. NO ME AVERGÜENCES... – mientras lo jaloneaba de su pantalón...

Naruto: NUUU... Temari-CHAN...T.T... NUUUU... quiero...- mientras se agarraba de Temari y ella también lo agarraba

Shinta: NO HAY QUE ABANDONARLO... ES DE NUESTRA MANCHAAA...

Kankuro: SEEEEEEEE...

Deidara llegando.. y viendo como lo agarraban a su mayor tesoro como a Tupac Amaru los cuatro por los brazos y piernas...

Deidara: EYYYY... SUÉLTENLO... COÑOSSSSSS... YO LO QUIERO ENTERITO... Ò.Ó... BASTARDOSSSSSS...

Ino: CORRANNN...!!!!!!!!

Shinta: KYAAAA... QUE LINDA..PERO DA MIEDITO...!!!!!

Mientras los dos miedosos salían volando mientras alguien observaba pretificado como invadían su casa...

Gaara: Mi casa..?? no existo..?? OO lo sabia.. entonces... a ver un marica .. una loca, una sádica.. un loco aficionado... y los SABAKU con esos...Ò.Ó... Tengo que hacer ver mi existencia...

Naruto: KYAAAA... ME ROMPENNNNNN...T.T... PAPIIIIIIIIII...!!!!!!!!

A lo lejos...

Yondaime: Siento que alguien me llama..!!!!. alguien me necesita.. quien... KYAAA... quien .. ESCUCHO A LOS MUERTOS..!!!!!! KYAAAAAAAA...!!!!!!! – mientras se agarraba la cabeza como loco.

Tsunade agarrándolo a lapazos: REACCIONA REACCIONA... CARAJO...

Jiraiya: Te dije Tsunade que heredaría tu loquera...

Tsunade: Hay dios.. yo que culpa tengo que sea de familia..XD

Mientras seguimos en una casa de locos...

Gaara: APAGUEN ESA MUSICA..!!! BASTARDOS..!!

Deidara agarrando una bomba lo tiro al equipo: MUAJAJAAAA... ESTO ES PARA QUE NUNCA MAS ME JODAN... JAJAAAAAAAAAA...

Temari corriendo a su equipito: BUAAAAAAAAA... BUAAAAAAA...T.T MI EQUIPITO... BUAAAAAAAAA... y todavía no lo terminaba de pagar... BUAAAA... GAARA... NII-SANNN... BUAAAAAA... –mientras lloraba como una beba consentida agarrando las cenizas de su equipo... xD

Gaara: Oh.. vaya.. aunque sea se apago.. muajaaa ahora soy el único que tengo equipo..xD

Kankuro: NUUUUUUU... EL CD DE PANDAAAAAAA...

Naruto haciendo bochitos de bebe: MALA MALA DEIDARA YO HIBA A ROBAR EL CD Y LO DESTRUISTES...

Deidara: Pero Naru lo hice porque estabas enloqueciendo...O.o

Naruto: NUUUUU.. IO QUERIA AHORA TENDRE QUE COMPRAR UNO...

Ino: Yo te regalare unoo.. Naruto..

Deidara: Ja.! Aprovechada..

Ino: Muajajjaa.. aprendo de la mejor... xD

Deidara: Ja.! Engreída..

Gaara: _Vaya.. esta que mejora..-_ mientras miraba a Ino de lejitos..

Ino: Naruto tenemos que irnos..

Naruto: TIIIIIIII... PANDAAAAA... LE SACARE PICA A KIBAAAAA... SEEEEE...XD – mientras hacia puchitos de osito..

Ino/Deida: QUE LINDO..!!!!! XD

Mientras se iba el trío dinámico .. xD 

Temari: NUUUUU... Naruto... NOS NOS ABANDONES...TRAIDORR!!!!!!!!!...

Kankuro: Ahora solo somos tres...

Gaara: _Vaya si que se olvidaron de mi T.T_

Shinta: Y ahora?? Ya no hay equipo...??

Temari: Mmm..??.. Mm...??? ya seee…- mientras se le prendía el foquito…

Kankuro: No creo que..???

Temari: Chicos ya no hay música.. salgamos...

Mientras salían los tres cómplices con la mirada matadora de Gaara..

Gaara: _Que mierda planean_

El trio ya afuera de la habitación en el pasillo...

Temari: SIGANME LOS BUENOS... SEEEEEEEE...- mientras Corria a la habitación de Gaara y se subia a su cama saltando y prendiendo su quipo mientras los otros entraban y cerraban la puerta quedándose afuera Gaara... y los tres hacían su chongo en el cuarto de... Gaarita.. xD

Gaara: SALGAN DE HAY BASTARDOSSSSS.1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – mientras pateaba la puerta..

Y se escuchaba de adentro la voz clara de Temari: Nii-san no la rompas que te costo un carro tu puerta fina... jajaja xD

Gaara: MIERDASSSS.1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...T.T . mientras limpiaba y sacaba brillo donde había pateado ... – ESPERAN QUE SALGAN.. SERAN HISTORIAA... BASTARDOS...!!!!!!!

Temari adentro: SE!! SE! SE! BLA BLA BLAA... JAJAJAJAAA...XD

Gaara: ME LAS PAGARANNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!...T.T

Kankuro: Por eso te quiero hermanita... porque tu mandas en la jato... pasado mañana habra un chongo en la jato..

Shinta: Tratas de decir que harás un tonoo xD

Kankuro: SEEEEEEEEE...

Temari: Dios cuando no tu.. y quien limpiara.. bueno tu.. en fin eres la chacha...

Kankuro: Buaaaaa.. T.T. .. pero no importa .. una buena chupistica y después la tortura pis.. jajajaaa... primero con la huasqueada.. SEEEEEEE... – mientras sacaba unas botellas de Rom de su ropero de Gaara y se ponían a huasquearr...

Temari: SE. Carajo esto es vida.. Hip.-

Shinta: SEEEEEEE...

Gaara: BUAA.. - mientras metía arenita debajo de su puerta y salía adentro de su cuarto viendo todo lo que hacían con su ojo de arena y ahora veía como su hermana alzaba la chela de Rom y le decía "SALUD CUMPA"" O.O – PERROSSSSSS... ESO ES DE MI MESSS!!!!!!!!!!

Temari: Ya cállate.. Gaara .. me asordas.. kanku súbele la music.. que Gaara mucho le pica..

Gaara: O..O

Kankuro: SEEEEEEE... – mientras ponía music de Linkin Park poniéndose como locos a Rockear en la cama de Gaara .. rompiendo todo a su paso.. xD...

Mientras nuestros vecinos.. seguían con su cambio de Look ya que a Naruto lo habían botado llorando jajaja... xD...

Deidara: Ya están!! XD

Ino: Waoo... Tenten te vez.. muy... SeXy!!! Seeeeeeee...

Deidara: Hinata eres mi orgullo... xD

Mientras vemos a unas chicas en color rojo mirándose al espejo..

Ino: Pues mañana será el día.. ...

Deidara: Si mañana a la Prepa...

Hinata: Vaya hoy.. el día fue muy movido...

Tenten: A si pues.. pero no importa.. me vale gorro... jajaa... Deidara hasta que por fin te dejaron en paz los del Akatsaki

Deidara: En verdad no lo hicieron.. rompí el maldito Celular.. Ja.! _BUA!! ITACHI SE VA A ENOJAR ¡!_En fin tengo cinco mas.. xD

Hinata: Vaya en todo el dia no dejaba de sonar tu bendito cel..seguro a Itachi le picaba por verte

Sakura: Aa.! Es cierto.!! Estan muy nice chicas... estoy segura que seremos la envidia de la Prepa...

Hinata: Seremos..??? Mmm.. Jejeje - decia mirándola...

Sakura: Que que tengo chicass,,??

Tenten: NO nada.. Hinata esta rayada.. le pico Naruto..

Hinata: Jajajaaa...!!! graciosita la princesa..

Tenten: Arigato... arigato.. jajaa...

Deidara: Vaya hasta que al fin perdieron su vergüenza..nn

Hinata: JA.! Estar un día entero contigo.. es perder hasta la virginidad..

Tente: Es cierto..!!

Ino: Yo soy virgen! T.T

Hinata: Que eres pito(virgen) .. vaya no parece jjaaa..

Ino: .T.T BUAAAAAAAA...malas.

Tenten: Jajaja mentimos Ino-chan -

Deidara: Oh! Vaya me lo estaba creyendo...

Sakura: Aunque es cierto mujer!! . ...por cierto Deidara..tu eres virgen?? – al decir esto todas las chicas se quedaron mirando a Deidara..hasta Ino..

Ino: es cierto nii-san ...dime..cuéntame como es perder la virginidad..porque de seguro tu no eres virgen..

Deidara: _COÑO!!..si supieran que soy virgen T.T _ohh..diablos que les importa.. y no soy virgen...

Todas: OH ¡! GENIAL ¡!

Ino: _yo no me la creo..pero en fin..._

Deidara: Pues vale chicas.. dejemos eso de la virginidad de lado, mejor les doy unos consejos muajajaaa

Ino: Are?? Que consejos nii-san??

Deidara: Hay estúpida hermana menor... te enseñare como es mandar.. ser una líder...nn xD

Hinata: A ver dinos..

Deidara: Pues como verán siempre los lideres y los reyes son los hombres.. peroo...

Tenten: Pues claro.. todos tiene una mujer a su lado..

Hinata: No pueden vivir sin una..

Ino: Entonces esa es la fuente de las mujeres.. aunque a veces podemos ser mas fuertes..

Tenten: Como Sakura..

Hinata: No entiendo que tiene que ver ella...

Tenten: Pues veras.. Sakura le manda a Naruto porque le tiene miedoo..

Ino/Deidara: SIIIIIIIIII... SAKURAAAAAAAA..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: yo...no que va... solo que.. chicas no me maten.. GOMEN!!!!!!!!!

Ya que sus primitas adoradas ya mataban y torturaban a Sakura..

Hinata: Si pero Sasuke-kun siempre lo defiende..

Tenten: Eso es cierto..

Ino: Un punto mas para el futuro primito..

Deidara: SEEE..XD

Hinata: mm???

Sakura: O.o que chicas??

Ino: No nada .. chicas.. es que Naruto quiere mucho a Sakura-chan es por eso que nunca le reclama nada...

Tenten: eso lo sabemos.. Naruto nunca tocaría a una mujer..

Hinata: E..eso.. es cierto..

Deidara: No de nuevo.. Hinata..

Hinata: Gomen chicas.. es que bueno.. es difícil .. ser una y otra... xD

Deidara: Te queda hermoso Tenten el cabello suelto.. es muy suave..

Tenten: o//o Arigato...

Ino: Envidio tu cuerpo hina ...

Deidara: SEEE... tienes unas buenas defensas xD

Hinata: O//O

Tenten: Jajajajajajaaa!!!!!!!

Sakura: Y yo.. bueno me arreglare un poco para Sasuke-kun xD

Deidara: La tienes perdida Sakura.. el nunca te ara caso.. como a ninguna..

Ino: Eso es cierto amiga..

Sakura: Pro no pierdo las esperanzas..

Hinata: Perderás el tiempo como todas.. debes preocuparte mejor.. por los que si te valoran y no te tratan como a basura..

Tenten: Debes de tener aunque sea algo de autoestima.. y dejar de estar a su tras... y en verdad hacer tu vida.. con alguien que en verdad te quiera..como por ejemplo..

Deidara: Hay muchos.. toda ustedes son hermosas.. pero deben darse cuenta lo que esta a su altura y lo que no esta..

Ino: Y Sasuke no es para ti Sakura_... sino para Naruto.. xD_

Sakura: Pero yo...

Hinata: Bueno eso es solo un consejo.. nosotras te lo decimos por tu bien.. en verdad.. Sakura-chan eres muy linda y se que encontraras una persona que en verdad te ame.. solo debes buscar bien...

Deidara: Hay un chico que te ama demasiado y te aprecia demasiado pero eso debes saberlo tu misma...

Sakura: Quien.. no veo a radies..

Deidara: Te darás cuenta con el tiempo amiga..

Sakura: Esta bien chicas.. – melancólica- dejare a Sasuke y tratare de ser mejor persona y claro valorar mucho mas a mi amigo Naruto..

Ino: Ey pero no me lo quites..!!!

Deidara: Tu que te metes estúpida hermana menor.. Naruto-kun es solo mío...

Ino: Ò-Ó eso lo veremos nii-san ..

Sakura: Seeeeee!!!! . tengo muchos planes..llevare a Naruto al cine y a comer mucho Ramen y dormiremos juntos y seremos felices para siempre ¡!!!! Siiiiiiiii . ..

En eso se veía como salía chakra alrededor de Deidara y de Ino ..que se abalanzaron a golpear a la guarra teñida..

Deidara: Morirás por perra…- mientras la correteaba y la alcanzaba y pisoteaba su cabeza..

Ino: Si por perra… te matare Haruno sakura..!!!!!!!!!!!!!... – mientras agarraba una escopeta..

Mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban balazos.. gritos.. cosas rotas.. música súper ultra alta..

Gaara: MI cuartoooooooooooooo.!!!!!!!!!! T.T BAASTARDOSSSSSSS... MALDITO AGUANTADO NO TOQUES A MI NII-SANNNNNNNNNN...!!!!!!! T.T

**Continuara...**

**April: KYAAAAAAAAA.1!!!!!!! acabamos por fin xD pobre Gaara-kun T.T debe estar muerto... Gaara te presto mi cuarto.. dormimos juntitos.. SEEEEEEEEEE...**

**Gaara: No gracias.. y no estoy muerto.. porque este fic no es nada sin mi jajajaa...**

**April: Ya no te quiero yaa... **

**Ino: Ja.! Te la pegas.. CREIDO.. uu**

**Gaara: Bien que babeas por mi..**

**Ino: ESO ES MENTIRA.!!! Tu te mueres por mi.. ojeroso.. **

**Jiraiya: SEEE... yo le vendí unas fotos tuyas Ino-chann**

**Ino: O..O**

**Gaara: SEE... y te veías.. como te mandaron al mundo.. xD**

**Naruto: KYAAAA... MORIRÁS.. GAAARA..**

**Gaara: Sasuke agarra a tu presa...**

**Sasuke: O no de nuevo Naruto.. COMPORTATE...**

**Naruto: Buuu.. T.T pero Ino-chann.. T.T**

**June: Bien pues terminamos este capitulo...yo solo hice la primera parte ... ¬¬ y debo decir que este es el único capitulo que no me gusto...porque como se habrán dado cuenta...a Sakura-guarra ya la tratan bien..** **¬¬ ..y ahora la trataremos bien con sarcasmo ..es que April..quiere dejarla con una pareja a la guarra...ni modo..Sayonara… April: Heyy no es para tanto.. bueno si le pondremos golpes pero solo que ya no con Sasuke sino que con otras personitas xD… así k no me desalienten gentita,.. esq en fin hay algunos fanes de Sakura y pues no lo hago por ella sino por Lee.. :D esk me cae súper y un quiero dejarlo solito..T.T… :P… Arigato..**

**April: CIERTO.!!!!!!!!!!!!!...ya salieron los capítulos subtitulados de Naruto Shim…KYAAAAAA!!!!!!! ESTA SUPER… y pues jojooo.. se descubrió que Deidara es hombre ya sabia algo pero.. jejejee me entere después que el Fic ya estaba hecho pero va… déjenselo a su imaginación..!!!!!! y pues piensen que es mujer como hablamos aquí :D.. **


	11. Dattebayo? Que es eso?

**Dattebayo??? QUE ES ESO..!!!!!!!!!! **

Capitulo 11

**Mientras que Deidara se quedo con las chicas en su casa y habían botado a Naruto…este estaba vagando por la calle sin rumbo alguno..solamente a donde el viento lo llevaba…. **

En eso Naruto escucha una voz familiar

Shikamaru: hey Naruto a donde vas …

Naruto: Shika!! Ohayo

Shikamaru: y de donde vienes Naruto..

Naruto: ne..es que estaba en casa de Gaara con sus hermanos y Shinta escuchando Panda ¡!

Shika: ah…SHINTA!!!!! QUE HACE AHÍ ESE ¡!!

Naruto: lo conoces..

Shika: si..es mi compañero de clases con Temari…- mientras que recordaba

_**Black Flash**_

Shikamaru y Temari habían bajado de la terraza y estaban platicando …y Temari le estaba rogando como 4 horas a Shikamaru para que la acompañara pero este con su NO por delante …

Temari: vamos Shika acompáñame plisss!! – mientras lo jalaba de su brazo..

Shika: NO Temari ya te dije que no iré ..no seas problemática mujer ..- mientras que se agarraba a un Póster con los brazos..

Temari: VAMOS SHIKA VAMOS!!! PLISS!! ACOMPAÑAME ¡!! Sino mi nii-san nunca me querrá T.T

Shika: mujer no entiendes que NO ..

Temari: ERES MALO SHIKAMARU ¡!! ERES MALO ¡! ERES MUY MALO ¡!! BUAAAAAA!!!! T.T ..

_Shika pensando: ya se parece a Ino…hay y yo de nuevo pensando en ella …_

Temari: SHIKA!!!!! EN QUE PIENSAS!!! SINO PENSANDO EN OTRA ESTANDO CONMIGO!!! LO SABIA LO SABIA …. TU ME ENGAÑAS ¡!! BUAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!..

Mientras todos se amontonaban..y decían cosas como ..

Mira esta que la hace llorar pobre chica..

Sra: Mira pobre chica ..mira como su novio le pone los cuernos…

Sra.2: que patán…pobre chica…y ese chico es del Clan Nara..si así es el hijo del líder así serán todos…

Sr.: vieron todas ya saben hijitas no se metan con ninguno del Clan Nara…

Hijas: si papi nn

Sra 3: já hombres así no merecen llamarse hombres…- y al llegar esa frase a oídos de Shika este reacciono..

Shika: YA BASTA TEMARI!!! DEJAME EN PAZ!!! DESDE CUANDO TU Y YO ESTAMOS..QUE NI SIQUIERA SABIA!!!

Temari un poco resentida : esta bien bien Shika …solo quería que me acompañaras ..pero me voy – decía tristemente..

Shika: hay diablos…esta bien mujer discúlpame..pero entiende que no puedo acompañarte

Temari: esta bien snif snif snif ..ENTONCES ME VOY ¡!! ME VOY ¡!ME VOY!!!

Shika: si si si..Hasta luego..

Temari: ME ESTOY YENDO ¡!..ESTOY QUE CAMINO!! Y ESTOY CAMINA NDO MAS ¡!! ESTOY CRUZANDO LA PISTA ..Y NADIE ME DETIENE

Shika: ¬¬ Dios….esta bien …ay que problemática..

Temari..desde lejos gritando : ME ESTOY YENDO ¡!!!!!!!! YA SUBI A MI CARRO ¡!!!!!!!! YA ME ESTOY YENDO Y NADIE ME DETIENE ¡!!!!!...

Shika: ¬¬ …

Temari: ME ESTOY YENDO CARAJO ¡!!!!!...PLOP ¡! – y choco con una persona…

Shinta: Ohayo ¡! nn Temari-chan

Temari: Shinta ¡!!!! …Shinta me puedes hacer un favor – decía haciendo morritos como los de Naruto..

Shinta: esta bien..

Temari: yupiiiii ¡!!! – entonces se fueron los dos …y ya a dos cuadros….Temari grito : ME ESTOY YENDO!!!!!!! CON SHINTA!!!!!!! Y NADIE ME DETIENE ¡!!

Shinta: oo

Mientras Shika que había visto todo..

Shika: Shinta??..que hará esa loca con él…- mientras veía como su amiga la rubia loca se iba con su amigo…

_**FIN BLACK FLASH**_

Naruto: oh…ne..nee.pero hacen bonita pareja

Shika: porque lo dices ¬¬..

Naruto: pues ..son novios no ¿?..como

Shika: que tratas de decir …¬¬

Naruto: es que..

Shika: dilo Naruto.. ¬¬

Naruto: pues..

Shika: al grano ¬¬

Naruto: etto..

Shika: DIABLOS!!! HABLA YA ¡! NO SEAS PROBLEMATICO HOMBRE ¡!!

Naruto: ya ya..es que como estaban haciendo sus cositas

Shika: que cositas…¬¬…que tratas de decir con cositas..

Naruto: hay..pero tu sabes pues..

Shika: no sé ..explícame ¡! ÒÓ

Naruto: hay pues..Shika..tu sabes..ellos hacían sus cositas..

Shika: HABLA YA ¡!! – mientras lo ahorcaba

Naruto: esta bien..pero suéltame T.T

Shika soltándolo…: ya…dime

Naruto: estábamos escuchando Panda ..todos tranquilamente mientras estábamos en cama de Temari yo con Kankuro y Shinta con Temari derramando cerveza, tirando cosas por la ventana, rompiendo la almohada de Temari, haciendo enojar a Gaara..KYAAAAA!! ESO ME GUSTO ¡!..y pues hasta que los vecinos ósea mi familia vinieron a quejarse..y rompieron el equipo de Temari …

Shika: y eso es tranquilamente ¬¬

Naruto : y pues bueno..después fuimos a la habitación de Gaara mientras rompía la puerta para sacarnos de allí..pero después estaba sacándole brillo jeje..mientras yo y Kankuro estábamos sacando todas las cervezas guardadas de Gaara y mientras Shinta y Temari se besaban y se tocaban …y ..y …

Shikamaru: QUÉ!!!!!!!! COMO QUE SE BESABAN Y SE TOCABAN ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!! VOY MATAR A SHINTA!!!!!!!!! Y ESA TEMARI YA VERA ¡!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: pero..tu no eres nada de Temari y Shinta si..pues yo creo que ya son novios..

Shika: tú crees ..- decía medio triste

Naruto: te gusta Temari..

Shika: pues pues,….ahy que admitir que es muy bonita…pero solo es mi amiga u//u

Naruto: oh,…pero Shinta y Temari hacen bonita pareja..

Shika: uhm…

Naruto: pero tú y Temari harían mejor pareja..nn

Shika: porque lo dices oo

Naruto: pues..etto.. solo digo..

Shika: a ya..y sígueme contando..que mas hacia Temari – decía muy muy muy muy serio..

Naruto: uhm..no se después Deidara me saco a rastras ..T.T

Shika: ya veo…me tengo que ir Naruto ..Adiós – mientras que se dirigía a la Prepa..ya que era muy fácil escabullirse y entrar..y además quería ir porque estaba su lugar favorito..ósea la Terraza.

Naruto: esto..bueno adiós..- mientra que caminaba despistado..pensando en Sasuke y la "chica" a la que le daría clases..hasta que ….calló por un barranco grande..- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡!! AUXILIO SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- decía mientras caía!! – AHHHHHHH ¡!!! – y seguía cayendo – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡!!!!!.. – mientras que seguía cayendo y - AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! - cayendo y cayendo …hasta que – WIIIIIIIIIII YUPIIIIII ¡!!!...- mientras seguía cayendo – WIIIIIIIIIIIII…PLOP!!...- se golpeo la cabeza con una roca perdiendo la conciencia..

Shika: OO…que mierda …- decía mientras bajaba a socorrer a su amigo..xD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en casa de Naruto..estaba su familia..jugando a las apuestitas…hasta que..

Yondaime: MI INSTINTO DE PADRE ME DICE QUE ALGO MALO PASA ¡!! MADRE QUE HAGO!! – mientras se colgaba del pie de Tsunade..

Tsunade: reacciona tarado ÒÓ..no pareces mi hijo diablos!!

Jiraiya: ya hijito ya …ven dile a papi lo que pasa…- decía extendiéndole los brazos..

Yondaime: PAPI!!!!!!! – mientras se tiraba a sus brazos..- PAPI MI MAMI NO ME QUIERE BUAAAA!!!..

Jiraiya: mujer!! No tienes que ser tan mala con el bebe

Tsunade: QUE BEBE NI QUE NADA ¡!! ÒÓ..TREMENDO VIEJONAZO ¡!! Y ME VIENE CON MAMI Y PAPI….A LA MIERDA ¡!

Yondaime: BUAAAAAAA!!! T.T

En eso tocan la puerta: TIN TON…TIN TON…TIN TON…TIN TON..TIN TON..

Tsunade: yo no abro…- decía de nuevo concentrada en el juego..

Jiraiya: yo tampoco..

Yondaime: yo menos..

Puerta: TIN TON TIN TON!!

Los tres: AHHHHHH ¡! – mientras bostezaban

Puerta: TIN TON TIN TON..ABRAN YA CARAJO!!! ÒÓ

Jiraiya: oh..carajo ¡! Yo abro…- mientras abría la puerta y PLOP!! Cayo desmayado al ver a Shikamaru cargando a Naruto con la cabeza llena de sangre…

Tsunade: QUERIDO!!! …

Yondaime: PAPI ¡!!!!!!!!

En eso los dos salen a la puerta y se quedan petrificados…la primera en reaccionar es Tsunade..

Tsunade: MI NIETO ¡!!!!!!!!!!!! QUIEN MIERDA FUE ..LO VOY A MATAR ¡!!!

Yondaime: hi..hi..hiji…hijito …que..te paso…- mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos y lo tendía en una cama

Tsunade: milagro..que no izo su drama…- mientras llamaba al doctor..

Mientras que Shikamaru.. sacaba su celular y dejaba mensajes de texto a Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Deidara

Tsunade: COMO!!!.. QUE MIERDA DICE.. QUE SE DEMORARA PORQUE TIENE A UNA VIEJA MURIENDO..

Doctor: Sra. Por favor comprenda es un caso delicado y no es una vieja..

Tsunade: A mi me llegue un ancho.. osea no sabe quien soy yo.. sabe quien soy.. sabe quien diablos y centellas soy yo.. pues soy la que mantiene a su pobre e infeliz hijo en mi Prepa porque usted me vino de rodillas que le hiciera un descuento y usted me viene a decir que me espere.. osea ubícate viejo… mi nieto esta que se me muere y usted me viene aquí con una vieja que ya tiene una pata al otro mundo..

Doctor: Sra por favor respete a mis pacientes..

Yondaime: Mami..

Tsunade: YONDAIME!!!! CALLATE!!!!!!.. que estoy en medio de una bronca.. ya en que estaba… así.. ósea no sabes perfectamente quien soy… además de ser la directora que mantiene a su hijo soy la mejor doctora del mundo y… oh mierda..!!!!!..- mientras colgaba el fono..

Shikamaru: _Que estupida..- _mientras veía ahora como Tsunade curaba a su lindo nieto..

Yondaime: Madre tu crees que se recupere mi bebe..T.T..

Tsunade revisando a Naruto delicadamente viendo su herido de su cabeza: Si solo esta herido y bueno como lo vez inconciente también.. solo dejémoslo descansar..

En eso se escucha un ruido a lo lejos.. las piedritas del suelo saltaban..OO En eso la puerta se abre de par en par..

Ino: Sal de mi camino .. estorbas..- mientras debatía la puerta con Deidara.

Deidara: Quien te crees estupida hermana.. tu lárgate,..- Y sacaba una pierna antes que Ino en la puerta..

Ino: No!!!... Naruto..T.T…

Deidara agarrando a su hermana de la cintura la alzo y la tiro como equipaje.. Uhm?? Quien sabe donde..

Deidara: A un lado estorbos.. – mientras empujaba a Yondaime y Tsunade,..

Mientras el abuelo seguía desmayado..

Deidara abrazando a Naruto: Te pondrás bien primito ya llego tu salvadora.. estos malditos mal engendrados que no saben cuidar mi tesoro.. pues te llevare conmigo Narutito.. no te dejare con estos malditos que mira como te dejaron…

Yondaime: Ey.. suelta a mi hijo.. yo lo engendre..

Deidara: Y a mi que!! Tiito.. eres malo.. como hiciste eso a mi tesorito..

Tsunade: DEIDARA!! BASTA!! EL ES SU PADRE.!!

Deidara: Pero abuela tu no te metas.. Tiito esta bien que seas mi preferido ante todos y que seas un cuero y un papi y que parezcas de 20 años aunque seas un cuarentón..

Yondaime: Ey..

Deidara: Y que todas las chicas se te tiren.. y que seas mi orgullo y…

Tsunade: Ya párale no?

Deidara: Pero Narutito es mi tesorito mas apreciado..T.T… y mira como esta..- mientras abrazaba a su primito querido.. – Además el se parece mucho a ti.. y estoy segura que será como tu.. pero el te gana porque es mas inocente y mas alegre y mas lindo y mas atractivo. Y mas cute.. y mas uff me canse..

Shikamaru: Ey esa es mi palabra copiona..

Deidara: Jejejejee..

En eso..

FIUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!! DONDE ESTAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...- era un Kiba loco buscando a su amiguito de juegos. xD

En eso Kiba y Deidara chocan mirada a mirada como diciendo..

_Kiba: Naruto..T.T… _

Deidara: ALEJATE PERRO RABIOSO.. EL ES SOLO MIO…

Kiba mirando a Deidara: PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…T.T.

Deidara: NOOOOOOOOO…. ME LO INFECTAS..

KIba: T.T….BUAAAAAAA….

Tsunade: Vaya veo que perdió..

Yondaime: Es obvio… solo mira como esta de traumada al cuerpo de mi hijito..T.T.

Deidara abrazaba a Naruto acariciándole toda la cara..

Deidara: Ya ya.. ya estoy aquí.. ya no te pasara.. nada.. ya estoy.. aquí.. estas con la diosa… estas a salvo..

Shikamaru: Vaya familia de locos a la que me metí..

Deidara en eso se para soltando a Naruto..: SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!... TU ESTABAS CON EL..!!!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE LE HICISTES ..!!!!!!! NO HABRAS…- en eso..en su mente loca..

_Shikamaru: Naruto.. desde hace tiempo tu… - mientras sacaba lo prohibido … _

Naruto: No.. no Shikamaru ya te dije… que no.. por favor no insistas – mientras estaba arrinconado a la pared..

Shikamaru: Naruto aunque no quieras serás mío… jajajajajaaa… eres muy sexy y por sexy te daré mi cañonazo jajajajaa….

Naruto : Noooooooo!!!!!!! Auxiliooooooo!!!!! – en eso salía corriendo.. y corriendo..

Shikamaru: No lograras escaparte naruto… jajajjaaa… serás mío…

Naruto: NOOOOOO… DEIDARA AYUDAME…Deidara alucinando todavía ya se rompía los cabellos…

**A lo lejos..**

Itashi: Siento el peligro… Oh no??

**Regresando con Deidara a su alucinación..**

_Shikamaru: Si Naruto si… serás mío.. y solo mío jajaajaa… yo te deseo naruto.. eres muy sexy y demasiado lindo.. y yo quiero que seas mío.. estamos solos.. jajaa.. nadie te puede ayudar ahora… _

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… - mientras seguía corriendo en eso siente como alguien lo golpeaba con un palo..

Shikamaru: Si no es a las buenas será a las malas… jajajajaa – Mientras sujetaba un palo..

Deidara: TUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! MALDITO DESGRACIADO ABUSASTES DE MI PRIMITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!... ABUSIVOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! …. – en eso le salia unn tremendo chakra …

Itashi corría y corría..mientras que Yondaime y Tsunade sujetaban a Deidara…

Shikamaru: Que diablos… no es lo que piensas Deidara..

Deidara: SIIIIIII TU ABUSASTES DE LA INOCENCIA Y VIRGINIDAD DE MI PRIMITO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsunade y Yondaime: OO

Mientras que a las justas podían sujetar a Deidara y esta se logra soltar..

Deidara: AHORA PAGARAS.. A VER DESVIRGINADO A NARUTITO!!!!!!!!! – mientras se acercaba a este..

Shikamaru: AUXILIOOOOOOOOOO.. SAQUENME A ESTA LOCAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! – mientras retrocedía pasito a pasito..

Deidara: Si grita.. grita .. ruega por tu vida maldito desgraciado.. jajaja.. ahora eres tu el que pide ayuda cuando mi primito te pedía que no le violaras que desgraciado que eres….grrrrrrrrr…- ya estaba cerca del violador..

Shikamaru: QUE CARAJOS1!!!!!!!!! – se detuvo a lo seco..

En eso Deidara salta a Shikamaru en cámara lenta.

Shika: No.n…noo..noo…

Deidara: See…see..see..la..pagarass…car oooo….

Shika: noooo..tennngoooo…plaaataaaa…

Deidara: misioooo…

Jajajajajajaaa…xD

En eso.. Itashi entra al rescate..

Itashi con su paradita a lo cool: STOP.. DEIDARA..

Deidara: Jefecito.-.. viniste para matarlo juntos no..

Itashi: No.. el no fue el que violo a Naruto..

Deidara: Entonces quien fue..

Itashi: Fui yo..

Deidara y Shika: OO

Itashi: MENTIRA.!!!!!!!!! JAJAAAJAJA…xD

Deidara tirándole un golpe en la cabeza: Baka!!

Tsunade: Ya basta.. no vez que mi nieto esta mal y ustedes aquí peleándose como las mulas..

Kiba: Eso. Eso eso..

Shika: Y tu que .. eres el baka del chavo…

Kiba: T.T…

Itashi: Por favor .. tranquilícense.. ya su dios esta con ustedes no deben porque preocuparse..

Tsunade: Hay te la pegas Itashi..

Deidara: Si pue.. mi primito es mas lindo yaa..

Itashi: No yaa..T.T…

Kiba y shika: SI YAAA..

En eso..

Lleguee…jajajajaaaa… no deshaceras de mi tal fácil.. Deidara muajajajajaaaa…

Deidara: Hay no… la loca ya vino…

Ino: A quien llamas loca..

Deidara: Pues a alguien mas…

Ino: Si a ti.. jajajajaa…

Kiba: Por dios Ino que te paso..

Ino. Pues esta hermanota que tengo me tiro y caí en el carro de basura..

Deidara: Que te tire en tu casa.. vee..

Ino: Grrrrrrrrrr..!!!!!!!

Shika: Ya chicas no sean problemáticas..

Deidara: SHIKMARU!!!!!!!!!!

Shika: Hay no.. la loca..

Ino: Ey dejalo.. el es mi amigo…

Shika: _Amigo.. vaya nunca seré mas...que problema.._

Deidara: ALEJATE.. ESTUPIDA HERMANA MEN OR..

Itashi: ERES MI ORGULLO….SEEEE..v….. pero no creo que naruto no le hayan hecho eso de lo tu te imaginas cochina.. jajajjaa..

Deidara: Eyyyyyyy..

Itashi: Pues el es muy fuerte..

Shika: Huy si… y tan despistado que cayo por una barranca como si fuera un tobogán gritando WWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.. YUPIIIIIIIIII….

Tsunade: Dios igual al padre..

Yondaime: Jejejejee…

Ino: Dios.. que primo el mío..

Kiba: Pues creo que ya estamos todos no.. entonces podemos cerrar la puerta..

Ino: Ey .. aguanten aquí están todos.. y con quien esta Naruto..

En eso pasan todos.. y ven a Naruto con alguien..

Sasuke: Vaya ya dejaron de pelear ya me aburrían..

Kiba: SASUKE!! A QUE HORA LLEGASTES!!

Shika: Por donde entraste..

Sasuke: por la ventana..

Kiba: RESPONDEME…T.T…

En eso..

Sakura: NARUTO…..!!!!!!!!!- empujando a todos los que estaban en su paso..- no te preocupes naruto ya estoy aquí.. se que ya estas mejor conmigo.. yo se yo se.. se que estabas enamorado de mi en la serie pero tu sabes pues lo nuestro no puede ser… lo voy a pensar mejor.. es que tu sabes.. tantos pretendientes que tengo aish… - en eso siente unas fuertes chakras..

Ino/deidara/Tsunade/Kiba/Sasuke: MALDITAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!...- estaban enojadísimos ya que los había empujado como cualquier cochinada para pasar a ver a su narutin,.. y todavía tocarlo..

Ino: MALDITA!!!! – mientras la agarraba de las greñas(pelo) y lo tiraba al piso como cualquier basura y la comenzaba a patear por todos lados mientras esta traumada al ver a su amiga reaccionar así.. Deidara que estaba riéndose se unió al juego de fútbol y comenzaron a patearlas juntas..

Tsunade: See.. se.. duro.. duro… mas fuerte.. me les uno.. muaajajajaaa – y las pateaban los tres – sufre.. sufr.. sufre.. muajajajaaaa…

Sakura: Ayu.. ayuda.. – mientras agarraba el pantalón de Sasuke..

Sasuke: Suéltame que me ensucias..- mientras se limpiaba donde le había tocado..

Kiba: JAJAJAJJAJAJAAAA-….. JAJAJAJAJAAA…- se reía como sádico…

Shika: que problemáticos..

En eso la ayuda llego..

Lee: Mi flor de la esperanza.. ya estoy aquí.. voy a tu ayuda.. – y se tiraba encima de ella como quisiendo que todos lo patearan a el en vez de a Sakura..

Pero cuando lo vieron dejaron de patear.. y dijeron..

Ino: Ok ok.. solo porque me caes bien tío..

Deidara: Solamente amarra a tu zorra..

Tsunade: Eso eso. Eso..

Shika: Otra estupida..

Sakura toda molida por un lado toda moribunda con moretones por todos lados jajajaa… mientras Lee le curaba sus heridas ..

Sakura: Arigato Lee-kun

Lee: Sakura-chan.. o//o..

En eso nuestro enfermo lindo reaccione..

Naruto: PAp…

Yondaime: va a decir papi.. va a decir papi…

Naruto: Sa..su..ke..- decía viéndolo a su lado..

Yondaime: buaaaaaaaaa…T.T…. sasuke me las pagaras por quitarme el amor de mi hijo..

Sasuke: ¬¬ usuratonkashi estas bien??

Naruto: etto??.. recuerdo a ver caído.. y golpeado y lo demás no.. pero me duele mucho la cabeza dattebayo..

Sasuke: Que que dijiste..

Naruto: Yo nada… dattebayo..

Sasuke: Que.. que es eso.. de datte bayo..

Deidara e Ino: FIUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE LINDO!!!!!!!!!!!...

Kiba: Naruto que te paso.. y que es esa palabra..

Naruto: Kiba… kiba.. tenia mucho miedo.. buaaa…. – y kiba lo abrazaba..

Sasuke: Diablos maldito perro..

Kiba: Naruto ya estas bien..

Naruto: Papi.. abue.. y mi abuelo.. dattebayo..

Tsunade: A pues esta desmayado por hay tirado..

Naruto: O-O.. me duele mucho la cabeza.. dattebayo..

Sasuke: Usuratonkashi descansa.. todavía estas mal..

Naruto: o//o.. sip..

Ino: naruto estas bien ya..

Naruto: Ino porque ahueles tan mal dattebayo??

Ino: fiuuuuuuu que lindo.. ..jeeje pues es que mi queridísima hermana me tiro por la basura..

Deidara: Es que estorbabas mucho como lo haces ahora – y empujaba nuevamente a su hermana – Naruto-kun ya estas bien..

Naruto: No deidara..me duele mucho la cabeza.. T.T.. dattebayo..

Deidara: Entonces descansa .- y recostaba a Naruto en la cama para después pararse y decir educadamente y silenciosamente – Y TODOS USTEDES YA LARGUENSE Y DEJEN DESCANSAR A NARUTO-KUN

Todos: O-O

Yondaime: Hijito.. yo me quedare contigo..

Deidara. No yo lo aré tiito..

Ino: No yo..

Tsunade: Yo .. soy la doctora y me quedo yo..

Jiraiya: No yo.. me quedo.. ustedes ya mucho están con el..

Kiba: Aaaa.!!!!!!!! Los muertos resucitaron…!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Usuratonkashi mañana nos vemos en la Prepa..

Naruto: Etto.. si sasuke mañana nos vemos.. Sayonara..kiba..hasta mañana chicos..dattebayo..

Kiba: Que raro suena..

Shika: Otro problemas mas..

Sasuke_:…. Suena bien ,…_

Shika: Pues chicos yo me voy.. – y se perdía por las calles..

Kiba: yo igual.. – y así los tres se fueron por su rumbo..

Sasuke a la Prepa para estar con su alumna..

Shika a la terraza de la prepa y Kiba a los videojuegos..

Al día siguiente a la segunda hora de la Prepa :::

Deidara: Naruto si te sientes mal .. me llamas ok.. ya sabes el number de mi cel..

Naruto: Si .. deidara-chan

Ino abrazada a Naruto: o primito.. si te me desmayas.. o te me mueres……..nooooooooooo!!!!!!

Sasuke: Calla mujer.. que llamas a malos pensamientos.. tuviste que ser tu..

Ino: ¬¬ Y tu que te crees ee.!!

Sasuke: Mas que tu si …

Deidara: Jajajajajaaa… no cabe duda que eres igual a Itashi..

Sasuke: No compares.. yo le gano ..

Itashi a sus espaldas: Quien dice… estúpido hermano menor… yo gano en mujerzuelas mira..

Y sasuke y deidara volteando a contar..

Deidara: 1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9……55..56..y 57..- contando a todas las zorras de este a sus espaldas babeando..

Sasuke: Baka… me ganas solo por una mujerzuela..

Ino: Oigan ustedes estupidas,.. lárguense no ven que dan mala imagen a la mujer.. ni que todas fueran como ellas..

Sasuke: Lo son..

Deidara: Que dijiste estúpido mocoso..

Sasuke: La verdad..

Deidara e Ino: GRRRRRRR..!!!!!!

Naruto: Sasuke-baka arrepientete.. mis primas no son unas cualquiera..datebayoo

Sasuke: Ja! Quien sabe..

Itashi: O-O

Okino: Sasuke-kun yo creo que todas no son así… algunas tenemos buena crianza y enseñanza..

Todos mirando a la desconocida…

Sasuke: Cierto.. Gomen Okino no pensé en ti..

Okino sonriendo amablemente: Sasuke-kun y entramos juntos..

Naruto: ¬¬.. _ella es la chica de la clase.._

Sasuke: Si espera un momento… Oye dobe.. te acuerdas que te hable de una alumna mia.. pues es Okino Takewa como la vez….

Naruto: Ohayo Okino-chan..

Ino mirando a su compañero: Ohayo Okino-chan..

Okino: Ohayo..

**Okino es la chica que aparece en el capitulo numero 5 donde entra Gaara a la Prepa junto a ella.. mas sino se acuerdan tiene el cabello castaño y ojos azules profundo y es muy educada y tranquila es blanca tipo Hinata.. tierna e inocente y muy generosa además de usar un lindo listón azul como lazo para su cabello..**

_Itashi: Y donde saco a esta chica mi estupido hermano menor.._

Sasuke: Bueno hasta luego.. – decía caminando pero..

Itashi: Espera estúpido hermano menor..

Sasuke: Uhm?.. ¬¬

Itashi sacando una loncherita: Te olvidaste tu almuerzo que te hice con mucho cariño..

Sasuke: No lo quiero.. ¬¬

Itashi: QUE!!!!!...

Sasuke: Ya escuchaste..

Itashi: No estúpido hermano menor.. no aceptare tu rebeldía.. yo se que estas en la etapa de la rebeldía donde los niños como tu buscan chicas para desahogarse y tirárselas y quieren hacer lo que se le venga en gana pero No!! Me comerás tu almuerzo o sino te dará Gastritis por no almorzar a tus horas..

Sasuke: No me vengas con el papel de madre que no lo eres!!.. ademas no soy un enfermo..

Itashi: Sasuke calla.. te dije que lo tragaras a menos que quieras quee…

Sasuke: O-O

Itashi: Naruto sabes que.. ayer Sasuke me dijo que tu..

Sasuke tirándosele en cima: Cállate!!!!...

Itashi: Entonces jijijiii… toma - decía dándole el almuerzo y sasuke quitándole con fuerza…

Ya un poquito lejos..

Sasuke: Cocinas peor que mi abuela!!!!!! ..

Okino: O-O

Naruto: Nani??

Deidara: Jajajajaaaa….

Ino: No entendiste naruto?

datte bayo..Naruto: Are?? No..??

Itashi: Oh.. que lindoooo… xD

Deidara delante de naruto: No lo toques bastardo..

Itashi: Ok ok.. ¬¬

Ya dentro de su lonza de cada uno..

Hinata: Esto.. Naruto-kun me entere que tuviste un accidente estas bien..

Naruto: OO quien eres?????

Hinata: Pues soy.. yo Hinata

Naruto: KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HINATA-CHAN!!!! QUE TE PASO!!!!!!!!..

Hinata: O//O _vaya creo que no le gusto.._nada solo un cambio.. me ayudo Ino-chan

Naruto sonriendo al ver como hinata miraba al piso un poco triste se dio cuenta: Estas muy linda hinata-chan

Hinata: O//O are??.. yo.. etto?.. arigato..

Naruto abrazándola: Arigato por preguntar.. estoy muy bien.. solo me golpee la cabeza dattebayo..

Hinata O//O_..: Me esta abrazando.._ dattebayo que es eso naruto-kun?

Naruto: Jejejee.. a eso.. nose solo me sale .. jojojo..

Hinata: Pues suena muy bien contigo..

Naruto: O//O.. arigato.. hinata-chan.. sabes ahora eres menos tímida... y mas linda.._porque le dije eso.._

Hinata: O//O.. ari..ga..to..

Tenten metiéndose jaja: Vaya hoy la gente esta mas roja que nunca…

Hinata/Naruto: Are??.. que..

Sasuke desde lejos ya se prendía ya que sabia perfectamente los sentimientos de Hinata como todo el lonza menos el inocente Naruto xD

Chico 1: Tenten ven siéntate conmigo..

Tenten: No .. me sentare junto a Hinata-chan …

Chico 2: Perdiste por idiota.. te dije que ella era para mi.. jajaa..

Tenten acercándosele al chico..

Tenten: Que dijiste baka… - agarrándolo del cuello arrinconándolo a la pared y sacando un cuchillo de sus armas..

Hinata: Tenten suéltalo..

Tenten soltándolo: Ok ok.. ni que fuera a matarlo solo lo iba a linchar..

Naruto: Are.. tu también Tenten..

Tenten: Yo que naruto..

Naruto: Vaya se ve que Ino no pierde la costumbre de arreglar a sus amigas..datte bayo..

Tenten: Eee.? Que es eso..

Hinata: Otra vaina tenten.. ahora habla así.. no suena bien..

Tenten: Uhm''??

Naruto: ¬¬ bueno creo que hoy me sentare solo porque Sasuke esta con Okino .. "enseñándole"..

Hinata: Are..??..- volteando a mirar a Sasuke con Okino.. – _bien no perderé mi oportunidad .. tratare de conquistar a naruto.. en fin creo que siento algo por el aun_..Naruto yo me siento contigo.. – decía sonriendo..

Tenten:_ Vaya todavía siente algo por naruto.. pobre hinata-chan _entonces yo me siento sola.. en fin quería descansar un rato..

Naruto: Are?.. pero.. tenten..

Tenten: No te preocupes en fin.. Hinata y yo.. siempre paramos juntas y por unas horas no me voy a morir…

Hinata: Arigato tenten..además no quiero dejar solo a naruto … ya que debe estar un poco delicado..

Naruto: Solo me duele un poco la cabeza dattebayo..- decía rascándose jeje..

Entrando el profe Kakashi..

Kakashi: Naruto ya estas bien..

Naruto: Si kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: Vaya se te extraño en la primera hora… antes del receso..

Naruto: Jejjejee..

Okino: Aunque hubo mucha bulla… por los pasillos..

Kakashi: Pues claro.. con nuestras dos nuevas y remodeladas estudiantes de ahora..

Tenten: algún problema con eso

Hinata: oe no le des importancia a las tonterías del loco de blanco..

Kakashi: T.T …yo no soy ningún loco de blanco

Naruto volteando a ver a Hinata: Are?

Hinata: Jejejee..

Kakashi: Chicos.. ahora hay una reunión de Profesores.. es que les tenemos una sorpresa a los alumnos nuevos

Los alumnos antiguos: FIUUUUUU FIUUUUU!!!!! Y NOSOTROS QUEE!!! NO ESTAMOS TAN PASADOS!!!!!! FIUUUUUUU FIUUUUUUU.. RACISMOOOOOOOOOOOOO..

DISCRIMINACIONNNNNNNNNN… INJUSTICIAAAAAAAAAAAA.!!!!

Tsunade entrando enfurecida: Ya cállense mocosos!!!!.. ok ok para todos habrá…

Naruto: Y que habrá directora..

Todos: O-o.. queeeee!!!!!!!!..

Hinata parándose de pronto: Es otro cambio del golpe.. jejeje..

Kakashi: SEEEEEEEE.. Ahora será mas responsable y ya no tendré que pegarle por su faltas.. seeeeee..

Ino: QUEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: Upsss..jejeje.. – mientas se escabullía y salía corriendo..

Ino: Grrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsunade: Bueno no quiero bulla.. solo serás unas cuantas horas para planear todo.. a y los encargados serán Yamanaka Ino y Sabaku no Gaara

Ino: Peor no podía estar..

Gaara: ¬¬ que mas quieres oxigenada…

Sakura: Pero.. que todos no vayan..

Chico 1: Cállate mujer..

Chico 2: Callen a esa quisquillosa..

Shino que no le caía sakura agarra un basurero y le tiro en la frente cayendo inconciente en el piso..

Sakura: aaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

Todos: SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

Neji: Shino eres mi ídolo!!

Shino: Lose.. lose..

Chouji: Te pasaste.. esto es lo mejor después de haber mandado por un tubo a Orochimaru jajajja…

Desde lejos …estaba Orochimaru en el drenaje..

Orochimaru: SAQUENME DE AQUÍ ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!...BUAA!! YA VERAN CUANDO SALGA..MATARE A ESOS INSECTOS Y ME APODERARE DE SASUKE-KUN

Volviendo con los ninjas en la prepa :

Lee: Pobre mi roció.. T.T

Naruto: Uhm??... mejor no digo nada..

Hinata: Muerte a la guarra..

Todos: O.Ó

…..

Todos: SEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Y pues así salio una Haruno accidenta….

Gaara: bien entonces vámonos oxigenada..hay trabajo que hacer – decía jalando del brazo a Ino …

Ino: oye tomate no me jales …

Gaara: bien bien..pero entonces vayamos al jardín para acordar la fiesta..

Ino: fiesta ¿?...oye la dedición la tomamos los dos…y yo no quiero una fiesta…

Gaara: ..a…que..no te escuche..

Ino: olvídalo..hagamos una fiesta..decía sentándose en una silla en el jardín de la prepa..

Gaara: _que es poder estar un rato a solas con ella_….bien y entonces que propones..

Ino: uhm…pues..etto… _demonios odio ponerme nerviosa..y menos cuando estoy con él…_

Gaara: uhm..haber..que te parece si organizamos la fiesta en la cafetería de la prepa para todos los alumnos…traemos al Dj …compramos las chelas hacemos concursos y. listo..que te parece

Ino: si si..lo que tu digas…u//u

Gaara: _já esta nerviosa_.. y dime Ino que te parece si también agregamos que las chicas mas lindas..se vayan quitando la ropa y se dejen fotografiar y luego agarro a Naruto y lo tiró por una ventana..

Ino: si si ..lo que tu digas…u//u _demonios ojala que acaba de planear la fiesta rápido_

Gaara: y que te parece también si me das un beso..

Ino: si si ..lo que tu digas…u//u _que tal si nos demoramos en planear la fiesta y me quedo mas tiempo con él..nooo_

Gaara:…O.O estas segura..me prometes que no te enojaras..

Ino: si si ..lo que tu digas…u//u _demonios…ojala no se de cuenta de que no lo escucho_

Gaara: bueno si tu lo dices..-en eso se paro silenciosamente y se puso detrás de Ino..

Ino: si si lo que tu ….- y sin mas ni menos se dio cuenta de que Gaara la estaba besando…mientras que Ino estaba con los ojos abiertos…

Gaara:_ see ¡! Cayo cayo…..ahora a aprovechar el momento_…-pensaba mientras seguía besándola ya que Ino se había dejado llevar por el momento….mientras que Gaara la estaba agarrando de la cintura .. y infiltraba mas sus besos con Ino mientras esta perdida seguia besandolo, mientras Gaara todavia infiltraba mas sus labios ..

Ino: _ahhhhhh…estoy en el paraíso…no puedo creer que el tomate viviente me este besando…..QUE!!! me esta besando este desgraciado…después de que me insulta, me golpea, me dice oxigenada…cuando solo una vez en mi vida me hice la iluminación al cabello….este desgraciado….- _y así Ino…aprovecha de que Gaara estaba distraído con su tremendi chapeton y le da un fuerte puñetazo que lo manda a volar contra la pared….

Gaara: a…hh..y…mis costillas…- decía queriéndose levantarse..

Ino: Já!! Creíste que iba a caer…

Gaara: OO pero caíste redondita…además yo te pregunte si podía besarte y tu me dijiste si si lo que tu digas jojojo.. – decía Gaara con una sonrisa de boca a boca..

Ino: u//u ….demonios…pero te advierto que a la próxima que hagas eso ..te sacare la mandíbula…

Gaara: si si lo que tu digas jajja..

Ino: maldito tomate..ya veras se le diré.. a mi nii-san buaaaaaa!!! …- y agarra la mesa y se lo tira encima y luego sale corriendo …mientras que Gaara se quedo inconsciente en el piso..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino caminando un poco mareada y perdida pensando en..

Deidara: _Hay esta.._Estúpida ven acá..

Ino: Uhm??... si nii-san..

Deidara: Le avisaste..

Ino un poco nerviosa: Si.. un poquito mas rompe mi cel con sus gritos.. yo me asuste un poquito pero después me pidió disculpas..

Deidara: Vaya no a cambiado .. diablos… no quiero que me vigilen.. bueno y cuando viene…

Ino: Tal vez en unos días.. lo vemos.. nii-san el sabe que tu y …

Deidara: Cállate Ino..

Ino:S.. _me llano Ino… vaya debe estar nerviosa.. de seguro que todos se enteren de el..bueno tarde o temprano Itashi se iva a enterar.. solo que mas dificl sera para mi hermana hablar con el.. ya despues de años.. a pesar que paran mucho veo que evita estar a solas con el es que acaso sentira algo todavia..._

Deidara: Bueno por ahora normal.. yo le avisare a los abuelos.. Naruto .. bueno.. el se enterara cuando lo vea..

Ino: Si.. además.. el es el primogénito de todos..

Deidara: Es injusto.. tan solo por unos minutos..

Ino: Jaajajjaa.. seee… ya no me vas a llamar estúpida hermana menor.. porque el.. me conciente. Seeeeeeee…

Deidara: _Grrrrr.. diablos porque tuve también que ser menor.. si tan solo fueron unos minutos.._

Continuara..

**Autoras.. **

Gomen!! Por la tardanza es que estuvimos planeando June y yoo.. como lo haríamos eso de Deidara y pues tome la opinión de Tochua para que tengo un hermano mellizo a diferencia q Deidara es mujer y tiene un hermano que es igualito a ella pero con diferente nombre.. bueno en fin.. el vendría a ser el mayor que todos.. asi que la familia Yamanaka son tres.. el sin nombre por ahora.. Deidara y Ino.. bueno en fin .. Sayonara..

Cierto.. jejeee.. no me resistí en poner a naruto dattebayo.. see.. eso es lo k lo diferencia a los demás.. y pues.. me encanta shii.. xD… en fin.. Pitufinaaa seeee.. amiita mi perver preciosaa seee… lo hize por ti.. jejeee.. xD.. pa k no t me sulfures jejee. xD.. muy pronto actualizare Inuyasha.,. xD… Yuri arigato por tus coments.. xD … gracias por la paciencia todos.. en fin Zel-kun Gomen!! Veo k t estaba haciendo esperar demasiado bueno es obvio k t aburras d esperar jejejee… en fin a todos una disculpas... pero ahora actualizaré seguido see.. como dije 1 por semana o tal nuse bueno jojo.. Sayonaraa…

June y April..


End file.
